Tomorrow, The end
by Atomicfrog
Summary: Aprés la guerre, Quatre ruiné s'installe chez Trowa. Cependant un événement imprévut va venir trombler leur tranquilllité nouvelle... ( YAOI ) FIN ! Merci à tous, dites moi ce que vous pensez de la fin (moi je la trouve pas térrible) Bisous
1. Prologue

Auteur: Atomicfrog

Titre: Tomorrow the End…

Genre: Yaoi et triste

Base: GUNDAM WING!!!!

Remerciement : a Quatrinka qui ne m'a pas du tout encouragé.

Site : http://www.follesfansdefics.fr.st

Tomorrow, The end… Prologue 

Quatre et Trowa, avait,après la fin de la guerre, emménagé dans une petite maison de campagne, propriété du mentor de Trowa, décédé dans un accident de voiture, une semaine plus tôt.

 La maison resemblait à un chalet. Elle ne comportait pas beaucoup de pièces, deux chambres et un petit salon. Quatre entra le premier avec dans chaque main une valise, il sourit et posa ses affaires dans le petit couloir sombre. Il passa sa main sur l'interrupteur. Le couloir s'illumina aussitôt. Le petit blond ramassa ses bagages et avança jusqu'au fond. Trowa le suivait. Quatre regarda sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche, scrutant les deux chambres sans pouvoir se décider à choisir laquelle serait la sienne. Trowa le regardait amusé. Pour venir en aide au petit blond, le grand brun sortit une pièce et la plaça dans la paume de sa main.

« - Pile, droite … Face, gauche ! »

Quatre sourit de plus belle.

« - Ok, bonne idée ! »

La pièce tourna puis Trowa la rattrapa et tendit sa main ouverte vers Quatre. Celui-ci se pencha pour mieux voir.

« - Face, donc je prend celle de droite ! » s'écria Quatre tout sourire en entrant valises en main dans sa chambre.

Trowa jeta ses bagages dans sa chambre, puis il s'allongea sur son lit,fatigué par les nombreuses heures de voyage. Quatre,lui, défit calmement ses valises. Il posa une photo de ses sœurs sur la petite table de chevet à côté de son lit, puis rangea ses habits, enfin il prit son violon, il en joua quelque notes puis sortit de sa chambre pour visiter le reste du petit chalet,l'instrument dans sa main. 

Près de la porte d'entrée se trouvait le salon au milieu duquel tronait un superbe téléviseur, un canapé gris et une table en bois vernis. La pièce était petite et entièrement blanche, un vieux secrétaire sur lequel reposait encore quelques feuilles jaunies et une plume, se trouvait contre le mur du fond, juste à côté d'une grande véranda sans rideaux. Sur le mur de gauche était accrochée tant bien que mal une vieille horloge dont les aiguilles rouillées indiquaient trois heures. Le petit blond regarda sa montre, l'horloge était à l'heure malgré son apparente vétusté.Cette pièce sentait un peu le renfermé. Quatre posa son violon sur le canapé et ouvrit largement la baie vitrée, qui craqua,témoignant que personne n'avait depuis longtemps marché sur la terrasse. Quatre y posa le pied, créant un petit nuage de poussière. La vue était magnifique, devant lui s'étendant,vertes et ensoleillées, les montagnes des Pyrénés. Il sourit, puis sortit de la pièce. 

En face de celle-ci se trouvait la cuisine, elle ne comportait qu'un frigo, un lavabo et une chaudière. Le petit blond y jeta un coup d'oeil, refoula un cri de dégoût, puis il passa à côté où était la salle de bain. 

Elle était tout aussi petite et sobre que le reste du chalet. Il n'y avait là qu'une douche un lavabo et des toilettes. 

Trowa connaissait déja cette maison, c'était en quelque sorte un lieu d'entraînement. A la fin de la guerre, Quatre et lui n'avaient nulle part où aller. Quatre avait perdu sa fortune et lui n'avait jamais eu de famille, ni de maison. Ils avaient tout deux logé chez les Macanaques, mais Quatre ne supportait pas de profiter ainsi de ses amis. A la mort du doctor S,Trowa avait en quelque sorte hérité de cette maison et d'une coquette somme. Il avait alors invité Quatre à venir habiter avec lui, mais le petit blond avait tout d'abord refusé :

« - Je ne veux pas vivre aux dépends de quelqu'un et surtout pas de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu me considères comme un profiteur. » avait dit Quatre. Mais Trowa avait prétexté ne pas supporter la solitude,ce qui est complétement faux, de plus Quatre le savait pertinnement, pourtant il accepta. Le français avait ressentit comme un soulagement. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, il était couché sur un lit poussièreux, pendant que son ami explorait les moindres recoins de ce taudis. Trowa soupira,puis ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. 

Quatre avait investi la cuisine et,armé d'un chiffon et de son courage,il nettoya entièrement la pièce. Il fouilla ensuite les placards et après avoir fait l'inventaire complet de ce qu'ils contenaient, il entreprit de préparer un goûter. 

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Quatre l'appeler. Il se précipita vers le salon car c'est de là que venait l'appel de son ami. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec un Quatre tout sourire. Celui-ci le prit par la main pour le tirer jusqu'à la table sur laquelle était posé un superbe gâteau au chocolat ainsi que deux tasses et une théièr[K1]e. Trowa s'assit en ne cachant pas sa surprise. Le petit blond lui servit une tasse de thé à la menthe et une part de gâteau. 

- Mais comment as-tu fait ?La cuisine tombe en ruine ! dit Trowa.

- TombAIT en ruine. J'ai tout nettoyé. Le thé vient de ma réserve perso tout comme le cake,il m'en reste encore trois comme ça. Mais ça ne suffira pas , demain j'irais faire les courses.

- Quatre … tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça … 

- Mais si mais si, de tout manière ça me fait plaisir.

Trowa vida sa tasse de thé et resta silencieux, regardant son ami débarrasser la table. Il se leva pour l'aider mais le blond lui ordonna d'un geste vif de rester assis. Quatre nettoya la table, puis il sautilla vers sa chambre. « Comment fait-il pour être toujours en forme… il m'épuise!». Trowa termina sa part de gâteau. Il vit Quatre passer dans le couloir en enfilant son manteau. Le brun se leva et avança vers son co-locataire.

- Quatre ou va-tu ? demanda-t-il. 

- Je vais faire les course !… As-tu un deuxième jeu de clés ?

- Non… Attend je viens avec toi… je… j'en profiterai pour faire faire un deuxième jeu de clés.

- Oki doki on est parti ! s'écria le petit blond.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du petit chalet et grimpèrent dans une veille voiture bleue. Pendant que Trowa, laconique , conduisait, Quatre récapitulait la liste des courses. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit village comportant néanmoins un supermarché. 

Trowa toujours silencieux poussait le cadie tandis que Quatre le remplissait en sifflotant. Les deux garçons passant devant le stand où se vendaient des télévisions déja obsolètes, remarquèrent un étrange atroupement. 

- Que se passe-t- il ? se demanda Quatre.

- Hn… C'est les éliminatoires de Loft Academy…

- Non je ne pense pas … C'est pas l'heure. (Quatre marque une pause, et sourit.) Attend je vais voir.

Trowa aquieça et regarda la petit tête blonde disparaître dans la foule. Il revient quelque minutes plus tard les yeux en larmes. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Quatre fixa le brun, il le prit par le bras et l'entraina dans la foule. Trowa ne supportait pas le contact avec ces anomymes, il étouffait. Quatre pressa son bras lui intimant de regarder la vieille et seule télé allumée. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Quatre lui écrasa le bras. Devant ses yeux défilaient en boucle l'image de Réléna, le seul protecteur de la paix sur terre et dans les colonies, s'écroulant par terre visiblement abattue d'une balle dans la tête. 

- C'est horrible. Qui aurait bien put faire une chose pareille ? sanglota Quatre.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, une photo de Heero apparut à l'écran.

_Ce jeune homme du nom de Heero Yuy, agé de 17 ans est le principal suspcet. _

- Non, c'est … c'est pas possible ! s'écria le blond.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Parton, nous regarderons les détails au chalet. 

Quatre hocha la tête. Ils payèrent et partirent. Au chalet,Quatre se précipita sur la télévision. Trowa prit le temps de ranger ce qu'il avaient acheté avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé gris. Réléna avait bel et bien était assasinée. 

_L e jeune Heero Yuy,assassin présumé de la princesse Réléna, est toujours en cavale._

Le même portait d'Heero apparu a l'écran. 

Citoyens si vous apercevez cet homme,téléphonez au numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran… Je viens d'apprendre que l'assasin est bléssé à l'épaule, mais il court toujours…

- Quelle horreur,il faut faire quelque chose, je suis sûr qu'Heero n'est pas coupable,dit Quatre.

- Non, il n'est pas coupable…

Ils restèrent silencieux, fixant les images comme pour essayer de comprendre, ou de savoir si tout cela n'était pas le fruit de leur imagination. Après un temps indéterminé,un bruit strident les sortit de leur torpeur. Trowa se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Dehors il pleuvait. Une forme sombre se tenait devant la porte, Trowa la reconnut aussitôt :

- Duo ?! 

A suivre …

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K1] Qui dit Quatre dit thé !! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !!


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur: Atomicfrog

Titre: Tomorrow the End…

Genre: Yaoi et triste

Base: GUNDAM WING!!!!

Remerciements : à Tina, Lolo et à Quatrinka qui me corrigent mes fautes ! Merci !!

Site : http://www.follesfansdefics.fr.st

Tomorrow, The end… Chapitre 1 

- Duo ?! 

- Salut Trowa, ça boom ? Au lieu de rester planté là, fais-moi entrer, dit le jeune natté. J'ai un colis plutôt fragile.

- Hn … Bien sûr, entre.

Trowa se poussa pour faire entrer Duo, c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il portait sur son dos Heero, l'épaule en sang. En les voyant, Quatre se précipita vers eux et aida Duo à porter le blessé jusque sur le canapé.Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Trowa alla chercher des pansements pendant que Quatre et l'américain commençaient à discuter des récents événements.

Il farfouilla dans la valise qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de défaire. Il y trouva rapidement de la gaze et du désinfectant, il en avait toujours au cas où. Il courut jusqu'au salon.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ? demanda Quatre à Duo.

Trowa s'avança et, aidé de Duo, il enleva la chemise de Heero. Il réprima une grimace, la blessure était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. La balle avait touché une veine importante et le sang ne cessait de couler, le pourtour de la plaie avait pris des teintes jaunes et mauves. Il aspergea un coton d'une bonne dose de désinfectant[K1] , qu'il appliqua directement sur la plaie. Heero sursauta et son visage se déforma en une horrible grimace de douleur. 

- Appuie fort dessus, ordonna Trowa à Duo. 

Il commença ensuite à dérouler la gaze pour en faire un solide pansement. Trowa soupira puis se tourna vers Duo. 

- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il.

Duo fit la moue.

- Quoi ?… Vous êtes pas content de me voir ? 

Trowa écarquilla les yeux, alors que Quatre souriait, content malgré tout de revoir Duo.

- Dhaaa … Mais je blague ! Tu aurais du voir ta tronche Tro !… Bon, je pense vous devoir quelques explications. 

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Duo s'éclaircit la voix, il regarda Heero d'un air triste. 

- Heero et moi habitions chez Réléna, elle avait fait une faveur à Heero qui avait pitié de moi… je n'avais nulle part où aller. Hier, Heero s'est disputé avec Réléna sur un sujet qui m'échappe.Folle de rage, elle nous a jetés dehors, alors dans l'espoir de se réconcilier avec elle, nous sommes tout deux allés à sa conférence, mais en restant sur le balcon qui surplombait la salle. Nous n'avions pas remarqué l'homme qui se tenait derrière une colonne, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a tué Réléna. Le problème c'est que tout le monde a cru que c'était Heero le responsable, étant donné qu'il s'était disputé avec la victime. Alors nous nous sommes enfuis et c'est là qu'il a été touché. Je me suis ensuite souvenu de cette adresse que j'avais aperçue sur le bureau du défunt Pinoccio.

- Je vois (Quatre hésita) Alors reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le véritable assassin.

- Mais pour la police du monde entier c'est Heero le véritable assassin ! Je ne peux pas rester, il faut absolument que je retrouve le connard qui a fait passer Heero pour un tueur.

Duo se leva brusquement, il regarda Heero puis se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte de sortie sous le regard stupéfait de ses deux amis. Trowa avait cru apercevoir des larmes dans le regard si souvent joyeux du natté. Celui ci posa sa main sur la poigné argenté.

- Attend Duo !! Hurla Quatre. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça … Comme un voleur !

- Si ! Je le peux, après tout je suis un voleur… Duo soupira… Je dois y aller, prenez bien soin de Heero. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Fit Trowa en recouvrant d'une couverture le torse nu du blessé.

- Alors adieu ! S'écria Duo en ouvrant la porte. Il s'engouffra dans la nuit et la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes.

- Au revoir … Dit Quatre en refermant la porte.

Son cœur se serra, un frisson le parcourut. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la bouille gai et souriante de Duo. Il soupira et secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de cette impression prémonitoire. Trowa avait pris dans ses bras le japonais agonisant, et il le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Quatre, soudain à bout de force, et vidé de toutes volontés alla s'allonger sur le canapé, il sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil empli de sombres cauchemars. En le voyant ainsi, tremblant, le français réprima un soupir de tristesse. Il prit Quatre dans ses bras et le porta dans sa chambre, il le borda soigneusement puis s'en alla dormir dans le salon. 

Il fait tout noir. Soudain au loin une faible lumière apparaît, elle clignote, grandit et brille de plus en plus. La lumière prend lentement forme humaine. Une voix familière murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La forme s'approche… Je le reconnais ! Duo ? Duo ! Il sourit, il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort de celle ci, les murmures s'intensifient. Il sourit encore. Que se passe t'il ? Il  fait un petit signe de la main, il se retourne et part en courant. Attend !!! Duo ne pars pas ! Le noir cède la place à un tunnel rouge et étincelant ouvert sur une lumière jaune aveuglante. Les murmures deviennent des cris d'horreur. Duo s'engouffre dans la lumière, qui vire aussitôt au noir, dans un bruit assourdissant

- NON !!!! Hurla Quatre en se redressant sur sont lit.

Il regarda l'horloge. 3h00. Il ferma les yeux et souffla puis il s'essuya le front couvert de sueur. La silhouette de Trowa se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

-    Ça va ? Demanda t'il d'une voix endormie. 

Quatre le regarda les yeux humides, mais la pénombre ne lui permit pas de voir l'inquiétude qui marquait le visage de Trowa. Le blond ne répondit pas, il soupira, portant les mains sur son visage. L'image de son ami hantait sa pensée ainsi que cette impression de vide et de souffrance. 

Le brun avança vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Quatre, il remarqua alors qu'il tremblait. Trowa passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Quatre qui le regarda furtivement.

- Cauchemar… ?Demanda doucement Trowa

Quatre hésita longuement avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas… peut être… Non, c'était pas un cauchemar. Il soupirât. Duo… Duo est peut être … M…

- NON ! Coupa Trowa.

Il fit face à Quatre les deux mains sur les épaules du blond. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Duo n'est pas mort ! Tu entends… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Quatre le regarda tristement.

- Mais… Je le sens au fond de moi … comme une flamme qui s'éteint.

- Quatre, Duo est trop bavard pour mourir.

Le blond sourit et hocha doucement la tête.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, Trowa le borda il ébouriffa la tignasse blonde de Quatre et s'en alla. 

- Dors bien… Murmura t'il avant de refermer la porte dans un léger grincement.

Trowa en profita pour aller voir Heero. Celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il grimaçait de douleur en gémissant faiblement. Le français fouilla sous le lit pour en sortir un gros rouleau de gaze. Il posa la couverture et déchira le pansement qui scindait le dos du Japonais. Trowa grimaça en voyant la plaie. Il la nettoya sommairement, puis refit le bandage. Il le borda, puis s'en alla enfin dormir. 

10 :12

Quatre s'étira et bailla bruyamment. Il se frotta les yeux puis se leva. La nuit avait été parsemée du même rêve étrange. Il sortit de sa chambre et se traîna jusque dans le salon ou l'attendaient sur la table une tasse de thé, de la brioche, de la confiture. Il avança vers son petit déjeuner en trébuchant. Regardant le canapé il aperçu Trowa. La couverture était tombée de son lit de fortune dévoilant le corps sculptural du français. Il ne portait pour seul pyjama qu'un jean's usé. Quatre, bien qu'à moitié endormi, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage angélique de Trowa. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, se rappelant sa faim, Quatre ramassa la couverture et couvrit tant bien que mal le corps de Trowa, puis il se dirigea lentement vers la table. Il commença à manger avec appétit, se réveillant un peu plus à chaque bouchée.

Un gémissement provenant du canapé avertit Quatre que Trowa été enfin réveillé. Celui-ci allongea le bras, attrapa la télécommande et dans un lent geste alluma la télévision.

TPF6…

A cette heure passait un dessin animé niais au point de se demander comment les enfants pouvaient y trouver le moindre intérêt [K2] … Il coupa le son, puis bailla bruyamment sous le regard amusé de Quatre qui finissait de siroter son thé à la menthe.

- Bien dormi ? Questionna t'il.

Pour tout réponse Trowa hocha la tête en grognant.

- Tu as déjà mangé… Non ?

Trowa se leva tant bien que mal. Il enfila maladroitement un T-shirt gris tout froissé.

- Ouais … vers 7h00… Mais j'étais vraiment fatigué alors je me suis rendormi.

Il plia sa couverture et sans conviction, il tapota les vieux coussins du canapé. 

- Quelle heure est t'il ? Demanda t il d'une voie monocorde laissant néanmoins transparaître sa fatigue.

Quatre regarda l'horloge aux aiguilles rouillées.

- 10 H 30 ! … Au fait comment va Heero ?

Trowa ouvrit la véranda pour aérer un peu la pièce, il s'étira et inspira fortement, puis il s'assit près du petit blond en soupirant.

- 10h 30 ? … Déjà ! Il se frotta les yeux, Heero, Il ne va pas fort, il n'est toujours pas sorti de son délire et j'ai peur que sans un bon médecin il ne … (Trowa n'osait pas prononcer ce mot.)

- Meure … Finit Quatre, Alors trouvons un médecin. Il doit y en avoir un dans le coin.

- Tu oublies que Heero est soupçonné de meurtre et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Réléna. Il nous faut quelqu'un en qui l'on puisse avoir confiance

- Sally ? Dit Quatre

Trowa secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas du tout où la joindre, je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. 

Quatre lui sourit, il vida sa tasse puis se leva et s'approcha du combiné.

- Mais moi je sais où elle est …

Fin de chapitre 

Voilà enfin c'est fini ce chapitre. Oh purée y en a plein d'autres qui vont suivre. Au fait désolée pour le retard … Je le ferai plus.

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K1]Du Canard WC qu'il avait pris dans les chiottes

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [K2] Je parle de dessins animés dans le style jojo la poule et ses compagnons, ou Miniman etc ….


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur: Atomicfrog

Titre: Tomorrow the End…

Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.

Base: GUNDAM WING!!!!

Remerciements : A tous ceux qui lisent cette fic! Merci !

Site : http://www.follesfansdefics.fr.st

Tomorrow, The end… 

Chapitre 02

****

Quatre laissait sonner le téléphone pendant que Trowa zappait frénétiquement tentant de trouver une chaîne où passaient les infos, en vain.

- Allo? Bonjour Quatre Raberba Winner à l'appareil, pourrais-je avoir le numéro de téléphone de l'hôpital de Pékin… Oui … merci je patiente…

Il se tourna vers Trowa et lui sourit. Sally était donc devenue médecin civil!?! Quatre s'empara d'une feuille de papier froissée et d'un stylo et commença à noter des numéros en hochant la tête. 

- Je vous remercie… Au revoir. 

Et il raccrocha. Trowa avait trouvé des infos. Le jeune présentateur répétait toujours la même chose, l'enquête sur la mort de Réléna n'avait pas avancé et la photo d'Heero apparaissait régulièrement à l'écran.

- Pourrais-je parler au docteur Sally Pot, s'il vous plait … oui … Quatre Winner… merci. 

Le blond dodelinait la tête au rythme de la musique d'attente ce qui arracha un sourire à Trowa. Soudain les yeux bleus de Quatre brillèrent.

- Sally! Comment ça va? Cria t il en sautillant presque sur place… Tu as regardé les infos? Ouais … Ouais… et justement. On a besoin de toi. Heero va très mal et on ne peut faire confiance à personne… Sally je t'en prie… Bien sûr que non, il va trop mal pour supporter le voyage! … Deux jours maximum… Oui! MERCI!! Je suis tellement content… Ha! Ok… Au revoir. 

    Quatre raccrocha. Trowa le regarda perplexe. Le petit blond commença alors à sautiller vers lui, il lui prit les mains.

- Elle va venir nous rendre visite! Heero ne va pas mourir et tu sais quoi! Criait il.

Trowa le regarda extrêmement surprit, il écarquilla et haussa les épaules.

- Wu va venir! C'est pas génial?! Ils arrivent demain. Dit il.

- Wu? Wufei Chang … ça fait une éternité qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Il hocha la tête puis s'en alla débarrasser la table aidé de Trowa. 

       Après avoir changé le pansement et la literie de Heero, Quatre et Trowa partirent se promener dans le petit bois situé à quelques kilomètres du chalet, dans l'espoir de trouver quelques champignons. Le sol était encore très humide et ils ne réussirent qu'à rapporter de la boue et des feuilles mortes. Ils prirent le repas devant la Télé allumée dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur l'assassinat et l'enquête en cours, et surtout sur le successeur de Réléna. Les journalistes diffusèrent une interview du lieutenant Flaiming chargé de retrouver l'assassin. C'était un jeune homme blond, les cheveux coupés très courts. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé et sans expression étaient cachés derrière de fines lunettes de vue et son vieux costume militaire lui donnait un aspect encore plus antipathique et imbu de sa personne. Il affirmait être sur la trace des assassins car il pensait que Heero avait un complice. Quatre ne cachait pas son inquiétude pour Duo, qu'il risquait de trouver. Trowa le rassura comme il put, il n'avait jamais était très doué pour ce genre de chose, mais étrangement avec Quatre tout paraissait plus simple.

       L'état de Heero empirait à inquiéter vue d'œil ce qui angoissait encore plus Quatre qui cachait mal sa douleur à l'épaule due à son empathie. Trowa savait peu de choses sur l'étrange faculté de son ami, ce qui l'inquiétait ne sachant jamais quoi faire pour le sortir de crises parfois violentes et incompréhensibles. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. 

      Cette après midi, ils la passèrent devant la vieille télé a regarder les films et les pubs qui chaque année à la période de noël repassait inlassablement. 

- C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de magnétoscope, soupira Quatre après la nième pub de chocolat.

Trowa hocha la tête comme à son habitude. Il se leva.

- Je vais aller faire du pop-corn … Dit il sans se retourner.

     Il sortit de la pièce et alla dans la cuisine. Là, il farfouilla dans les tiroirs récemment remplis et y trouva le maïs tant désiré ainsi qu'un bol en verre. Il y versa maladroitement les graines dorées et mis le tout au micro-onde. Il attendit alors les bras croisés sur la poitrine dans le vacarme assourdissant du micro-onde. Il réfléchissait à la situation actuelle. Qui aurait pu vouloir tuer Réléna au risque de voir réapparaître la guerre et le chaos? Quelqu'un d'assez idiot pour vouloir la guerre ou le pouvoir absolu… Mais cela faisait déjà deux jours que Réléna était morte mais personne n'avait pris officiellement la relève. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et Heero pourquoi le faire accuser? L'assassin n'a pas œuvré seul sinon dans quel intérêt? Et lui dans tout ça, et Duo et … Quatre? 

    Le bip suraigu du four, coupa court à sa réflexion. Il prit le bol brûlant sans ciller et s'en alla rejoindre son ami. Il ne l'aperçu pas tout de suite le canapé gris était vide. Il posa le récipient et entendit des gémissements. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. 

- Quatre? 

    Pas de réponse. Il le découvrit derrière le meuble, accroupi et tremblant les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et lui prit le bras. Il leva ses yeux vers Trowa. Il y découvrit de la haine et du désespoir. Ce n'était pas ses yeux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Quatre le repoussa avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Lâchez-moi!! Hurla t il.

    Il tomba à la renverse et se heurta violemment au canapé. Il avait le souffle coupé. Quatre s'était relevé et il regardait autour de lui cherchant quelque chose que Trowa ne pouvait voir. 

- Vous ne m'aurez pas! Cria t il à la véranda. Jamais! 

Tout d'un coup il se pencha vers l'avant puis envoya un coup de pied et un coup de poing dans le vide, il se cambra et ses bras se regroupèrent étrangement vers l'arrière. Il se débattit violemment en poussant des jurons. Trowa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Soudain la tête de Quatre tourna très rapidement, trop peut être et il s'écroula dans les bras d'un Trowa incrédule et fou d'inquiétude. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Quatre respirait difficilement et ses joues qui avaient rosi faisaient ressortir les mèches dorées qui encadraient sa frimousse. Trowa passa sa main sur son front brûlant. Il fronça les sourcils et l'allongea sur le canapé un coussin sous la nuque. Comme si un blessé par balle aux portes de la mort ne suffisait pas! «Quatre que t'arrive t il?» Il bouillonnait de rage de savoir Quatre si mal de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il alla chercher une bassine d'eau et une serviette. Il humidifia le visage de Quatre puis plaça la serviette sur le front de celui ci qui gémissait de douleur. Trowa souffrait de le voir ainsi il passa sa main sur la joue rosée. 

- Réveille toi … S'il te plait! Chuchota t il.

Ses yeux se brouillèrent, il se les essuya vivement, puis secoua la tête. Le petit blond frissonna et cligna faiblement des paupières. Ses pupilles turquoise apparurent. Il regarda Trowa et lui sourit. Il tenta de se lever mais en vain une douleur aigue lui parcourut le dos et lui arracha un faible cri. 

- Ne bouge pas! Ordonna tendrement  Trowa. Il humidifia la serviette et la replaça sur le front de Quatre. Tu as de la fièvre et je préfère que tu ne bouges pas. En plus je ne pense pas que tu puisses marcher. (Il le regarda fixement, ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse. Quatre le dévisagea, il ne pouvait parler mais ses yeux le remerciaient. Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard). Je vais te cherche à boire et je re…

Quatre l'attrapa par la manche. Trowa s'arrêta, se retourna et s'accroupi. 

- R… reste…

Il grimaça ces simples mots lui avaient déchirer la poitrine.

- D'accord je reste… 

    Il lui prit la main que Quatre serra fortement comme si sa vie en dépendait. Trowa lui sourit et caressa la petite main qu'il avait dans la sienne. La pression se fit plus faible et Quatre s'endormit. Trowa reposa tendrement le bras de son ami puis il le borda et alla chercher le bol de pop-corn puis il commença à grignoter devant la télé sans son. Il perdit alors complètement la notion du temps.

    Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua violemment.

- Trowa réveille toi ! Vite Sally et Wufei atterrissent au spatioport dans vingt minutes. 

Trowa ouvrit les yeux et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Quatre en pleine forme en train de le secouer comme un poirier. Il resta bouche bée incapable de faire le moindre geste.

- Ha enfin!! Dépêche toi de t'habiller. Disait il en courant dans tout la pièce, la rangeant un temps sois peu. Ne reste pas planté là comme une carpe. 

- Mais … tu … enfin tu … 

- Je vais mieux! Aller debout!! 

Quatre lui prit les mains et le leva énergiquement, il lui tapota la joue en souriant puis fouilla sous les coussins.

- Où sont ces fichues clefs? Demanda t il en regardant sous le canapé.

Trowa tapota son jean, il en sortit les clefs et les tendit à Quatre. Celui ci les prit vivement  et le poussa jusque dans la salle de bain.

- Mais … Attend … Bredouilla Trowa.

- Y'a pas de mais. Dépêche toi. 

Il lui mit des affaires propres dans les bras et lui claqua presque la porte au nez. Surpris, Trowa secoua la tête et se prépara rapidement. En sortant de la salle de bain un manteau s'abattit sur sa tête, ruinant tous ses effort pour faire tenir sa mèche.

- Ce que tu es lent! Ricana Quatre. On est parti. 

Trowa enfila son manteau pendant que Quatre ouvrait la porte et s'engouffrait dans l'air froid du matin. Il courut à sa suite rattrapant de justesse la porte d'entrée. Quatre conduisait malgré les inquiétudes de Trowa au sujet de sa santé.

- Je vais très bien. Lui répondit il. Tu le vois. Je pète la forme!

- C'est fou on aurait dit que tu allais mourir. Tu étais  brûlant de fièvre. Dit il perplexe.

- Je sais mais c'est fini… Et je ne veux pas en parler. Ajouta t Quatre sèchement.

- Mais …

Il leva sa main lui intimant le silence. 

- Tiens! nous y sommes! 

Devant s'étendait un vaste parking surplombé par une tour en verre. Ils se garèrent vite fait et coururent conscients de leur retard. Après des recherches approfondies dans la foule hétérogène du spatioport ils trouvèrent Sally et Wufei à la table d'un restaurant prenant tranquillement leurs petit déjeuner. Ils les regardèrent et leur sourirent. Quatre et Trowa, tout essoufflés, prirent place à côté de leurs amis. 

- Alors quoi de neuf? Demanda Quatre en volant le verre à moitié vide de Sally.

Fin de chapitre.

A suivre …

Pas de remarque sur cette soudaine inspiration ! ^__^


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: GUNDAM WING!!!!  
Remerciements : A mon petit n'ordinateur! Merchi didi d'amoure.   
Site : http://www.follesfansdefics.fr.st 

  
Tomorrow, The end…  
Chapitre 3

Sally tendit sa main vers Quatre en souriant. Une fine bague brillait à son annulaire. Quatre sauta de joie, alors que Trowa n'avait rien compris ni même chercher à comprendre. Il regardait la scène, laconique.   
- Vous êtes mariés, c'est génial ! S'écria le petit blond en admirant l'alliance.   
Trowa hocha la tête puis retrouva son immobilisme habituel. Quatre, Sally et Wufei discutaient de choses et d'autres ce qui révoltaient intérieurement Trowa. Heero était au plus mal, il fallait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que de bavasser dans un restaurant d'aéroport. Soudain Quatre se figea et fronça les sourcils en se massant l'épaule.   
- Qu'y a t'il ? Demanda Trowa.  
Quatre secoua la tête, signe que tout allait bien. Néanmoins il se leva difficilement et dit :  
- Nous devrions peut être y aller ? Je m'inquiète pour Heero.  
Les trois jeunes gens se levèrent en silence et sortirent de l'aéroport pour prendre la voiture. Quatre avait-il pressentit le mécontentement inquiet ? Se demanda Trowa alors que la petite voiture bleue approchait du chalet. Quatre ouvrit rapidement la porte, il prit la jeune mariée par la main et l'entraîna vivement dans la chambre ou Heero agonisait. Trowa et Wufei restèrent dans le salon à discuter des récents événements.  
- J'ai entendu dire que les habitants des colonies avaient élu un représentant et revendiquaient le trône de Réléna. Je crains qu'une nouvelle guerre se déclenche.  
- Qui est ce représentant ? Demanda Trowa en se grattant le crâne.  
Wufei haussa les épaules.  
- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, et si ça se trouve ce gars n'existe même pas.  
- Malheureusement, les rumeurs sont souvent fondées sur des faits réels  
Un cri monta de la chambre.  
- Comment Heero a t il fait pour se mettre dans une telle merde ? Wufei hésita un instant, Et où est Duo ? N'est il pas avec vous? Pourtant il est lui aussi accusé.  
Trowa hocha la tête et ajouta d'une morne.  
- Il nous a amené Heero, et il nous a assuré de leur innocence, puis il est reparti comme ca, sans nous dire où il allait. Je crois qu'il enquête, à sa façon.  
- Il aurait quand même pu... Enfin, bref je lui souhaite de ne pas se faire prendre.  
Trowa acquiesça. À ce moment là Quatre entra dans la pièce suivi de près par Sally. Elle avait les mains gantées et couvertes de sang, celui d'Heero. Elle retira les gants rougeâtres, et, elle les lança dans la poubelle, elle s'essuya le front du dos de la main en s'installant sur les genoux de son mari et elle passa les bras autour de son cou, Quatre lui resta près de la porte, adossé au mur.   
- Il va mieux, Heero sera sur pieds dans environ trois jours. Dit Sally en réarrangeant quelques mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage.  
Trowa hocha la tête, imité par Quatre.  
- Au fait, vous avez des photos de votre mariage ? Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été invité. Dit Quatre, un soupçon de regret dans la voix.  
Wufei fit signe que non.  
- Nos familles respectives n'ont pas voulu d'anciens pilotes à la cérémonie, j'en suis la plus désolée. Dit Sally.   
La matinée touchait à sa fin et Quatre proposa d'aller en ville, louer une chambre pour le couple, leur chalet étant trop petit pour loger deux personnes de plus. L'après-midi ils allèrent se promener. Guidés par Trowa, ils visitèrent les alentours du village et discutèrent de tout et de rien évitant soigneusement d'aborder le sujet de l'assassinat de Réléna et celui de la disparition de Duo. Le soir, Heero n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil agité mais Sally ne sembla pas s'inquiéter. Ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle concernant l'enquête et il n'y eut aucune apparition du jeune lieutenant prétentieux chargé de l'affaire. Après un dîner mijoté par Trowa qui improvisa une recette de nouilles au beurre, Sally et Wufei s'en allèrent trouver leur chambre d'hôtel.   
- Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici ? Demanda Quatre sur le pas de la porte.  
Wufei haussa les épaules.  
- Je dois impérativement repartir après-demain, ou je risque de perdre ma place. Dit Sally sur le ton de l'excuse.  
- Quant à moi, je resterais avec vous jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée. Je ne pourrais pas abandonner un ami qui a des ennuis. Ajouta le chinois.  
Sally lui lança un regard empli de colère, elle avait visiblement mal pris la dernière phrase de son mari. Quatre sourit légèrement et referma la porte tandis que Wufei tentait en vain de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses propos, le pauvre ne réussissait qu'à la vexer encore plus.   
« Ce sont les joies du mariage ! » Pensa Quatre.  
Alors qu'il passa devant le salon il aperçut Trowa en train de faire un semblant de lit sur le sol de la pièce.   
- Cette fois c'est moi qui dors dans le salon ! Dit le blond.  
Trowa tourna le masque inexpressif qui lui servait de visage vers lui.  
- Non je suis chez moi ici. Tu es mon invité, il ne serait pas correct que tu dormes sur le sol de mon salon.   
- Mais …   
- Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Coupa le brun en essayant de rendre présentable ce qui lui servirait de lit.  
Quatre soupira et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Trowa admira son œuvre, les poings sur les hanches et l'air triomphant. Il secoua la tête en ricanant doucement. Il se leva pour aller se changer et il heurta Quatre les bras chargés de couettes et autres couvertures. Trowa le regarda perplexe alors que les lèvres du blond s'étiraient en un large sourire.  
- Tu ne veux pas dormir dans un lit alors je ne peux pas dormir dans un vrai lit. Dit Quatre triomphant  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Question de morale ! Je crois que tu comprends. Non ? Fit Quatre entrant dans la pièce.  
Il posa négligemment les couettes sur le sol à quelques mètres du pseudo lit de Trowa. Il arrangea tant bien que mal les couvertures et couettes miteuses. Le Français le regardait faire mi-figue mi-raisin. Quatre, jugeant la forme de sa couche satisfaisante, se précipita dans la salle de bain passant littéralement sous le nez de Trowa.   
- Mais … Hé attends ! S'écria Trowa en tapant du poing sur la porte qui venait de claquer sous son nez.   
Il sourit et s'en alla attendre en regardant la télé.  
Ils s'endormirent tous deux laissant vide une chambre et un lit douillet. 

Quatre se réveilla sous le joug d'une affreuse migraine et une virulente impression d'être épié. Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Trowa à sa gauche, dormait encore, rythmant son sommeil de sa respiration lente et régulière. On aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu le réveiller. Soudain Quatre remarqua une ombre assise à la table. Il sursauta en apercevant la forme sombre de l'intrus. Il approcha lentement, il aperçut plus nettement celui qui, assis comme si de rien n'était, prenait un petit déjeuner plutôt copieux à voir la place que celui ci prenait sur la table. Forme Fluette semblant complètement absorbée par sa tâche. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, et un bandage.  
- Heero ? ! ? S'écria Quatre, pas assez fort pourtant pour réveiller Trowa.  
Heero ne bougea pas. Il ne daigna même pas lever le nez de son assiette. Quatre s'assit à côté de lui abasourdi.   
- Mais … Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Chuchota le blond.  
- Je prends un petit déjeuner… Pourquoi c'est un peu tard ? Fit Heero, en engloutissant une autre cuillèré de céréales.   
Quatre sourit, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Une nuit plus tôt, il agonisait, brûlant de fièvre, et maintenant il se tenait là, devant lui, en pleine forme et affamé à en croire les paquets vides qui jonchaient la table. Son regard s'attarda sur le bandage qui ceignait l'épaule de Heero.  
- Comment tu te sens ? Fit Quatre certain de faire un rêve, plutôt étrange.  
Heero posa sa cuillère et le regarda enfin. Il remua l'épaule, non sans une légère grimace, en guise de réponse.   
- Je pète la forme ! Fit il en se replongea dans le vidage maladif de son bol.   
- Mais c'est insensé… (Après une pause Quatre ajouta) Après tout, on t'a déjà vu te relever après une chute de plusieurs étages.   
Heero haussa les épaules. Quatre se leva et alla se préparer du thé.   
- Vous avez des nouvelles de Duo … et de Wufei ? Demanda Heero soudain loquace  
- Wufei et Sally sont en ville. C'est Sally qui t'a soigné. Ils sont mariés tous les deux.  
Heero sursauta en entendant la dernière phrase. Puis continua à engloutir son déjeuner tandis que Quatre sirotait l'infusion si célèbre. Heero stoppa soudain il hésita longuement avant de demander:  
- Et Duo ? C'est bien lui qui m'a amené ici ? On aurait dit que ces mots lui avaient arraché le cœur.  
- Oui c'est lui, il t'a porté sur son dos jusqu'ici, c'est impression…  
Heero soupira, il avait semblé se tasser sur lui-même, il secoua la tête.  
- A t'on des nouvelles de Duo ? Répéta il.  
- Non. Fit simplement Quatre  
Les deux gardèrent le silence un long moment. Tout à coup, une lumière blanche les aveugla.  
- Heero ? Dit une voix familière. Bhen ca alors ?  
Et c'est un Trowa débraillé et les cheveux dans tous les sens qui vint s'asseoir près de Quatre. Il prit mollement la théière et se servit une tasse de Thé. Il but une gorgé.   
- Bhen, tu as l'air en pleine forme.   
Il parcourut la table du regard et sourit en la voyant jonchée de multiples cadavres de boite de céréale. Il but une autre gorgé et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Heero hocha la tête et finit enfin ce qui semblait être son dernier bol.   
- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Trowa d'une voix endormie.  
- 8h30 ! Répondit Quatre en vidant sa tassa.  
- Hn. C'est un peu tard pour un petit dej, Fit Heero.  
Quatre et Trowa le regardèrent surpris. Heero éclata alors de rire, mais il se ravisa, rapidement pris de violentes douleurs, partagées en secret, par Quatre.   
- Je me demande où est Duo, il a toujours eu le chic pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Dit le japonais  
Quatre sentit son cœur manquer un battement, ses rêves et ses pressentiments, lui écraser la potrine, l'espace d'un instant il était Duo.  
Ou suis je ? NOIR... DOULEUR… FROID…  
- Quatre ? Une voix doucement inquiète le ramena à la réalité.ça va ?  
- Je vais bien, Trowa. Dit Quatre en reprenant haleine.  
- Avez vous un ordinateur dans ce trou ?

A suivre …   



	5. chapitre 4

Auteur: Atomicfrog Titre: Tomorrow, the End. Genre: Yaoi et tristounet. Base: GUNDAM WING!!!! Remerciements : A mon cher ordinateur ! ! merci ! ! Et merci pour à tous ceux et celles qui mon laisser des review, c'est super encouragent. ^_^ Site :   
Tomorrow, the end .  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Les trois adolescents partirent en ville à 9 heures un dimanche, en quête d'un ordinateur. Malgré les protestations de Quatre et Trowa, Heero partit avec eux. Heero on est dimanche ! On ne trouvera jamais de cyber-café ouvert . Pas besoin qu'il soit ouvert ! Répliqua Heero un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais tu es recherché, tu risque gros. Continua Quatre. Alors personne ne me verra ! Heero entra dans la voiture et Trowa démarra avec regret. Dans le petit village il réussirent à trouver un cyber-café. Heero fractura la porte et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Heero alluma l'ordinateur le plus proche et se connecta à Internet. Trowa faisait le gué, tandis que Quatre essayait de comprendre ce que tapait Heero. Sur l'écran défilaient de nombreuses lignes à une vitesse fulgurante. Soudain une image apparut, une pièce vide. Heero eut un soupire de soulagement. Duo apparut sur l'écran, les cheveux en bataille et le visage couvert de traces de lutte, il sourit et fit un signe de la main. « Salut Heero, Comment vas-tu ? Moi pas très bien comme tu peux le voir. » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. « J'ai trouvé deux ou trois trucs sur le type qui a tué le bonbon rose, mais je n'ai pas le temps dans parler pour l'instant, par contre les colonies on élues un représentant, un type louche, le genre de mec qui donnerait un sucre à un diabétique juste pour rigoler. » Un bruit de porte brisé retentit, il tourna la tête vers la gauche. « Merde, je dois partir, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas te faire prendre ! Embrasse Quatre et les autres de ma part . Ciao . » Il se leva et l'image devint noir. De quand date ce message ? Demanda Quatre. De vendredi soir. Trowa sursauta à ces mots, « Vendredi ? Le jour de la crise de Quatre. Et si c'était . » Quatre, sans comprendre, le foudroya du regard. Allons-y, dit Trowa un peut gêner, il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde. Ils hochèrent la tête et sortirent après que Heero eut détruit le message de Duo. De retour au chalet, le Japonais commença à tourner en rond en ruminant quelques hypothèses fumeuses sur l'endroit ou pouvait se trouver Duo, et sur qui pouvait être ce soit disant représentant des forces coloniales. Une sonnerie aiguë, celle de la porte d'entrée, sortit Heero de sa rêverie, et il alla ouvrir. Heero ? ! ? S'écria Sally, une boite de chocolat à la main. Hn . Ca fait trois fois aujourd'hui ! Je connais mon nom. Grogna-t-il se retenant de refermer la porte au nez de la jeune femme. Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Dit Wufei en poussant sa femme encore interloquée dans la mansarde. Heero grogna en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules. Quatre accueillit le couple à bras ouverts, et les remercia copieusement d'avoir apporté des chocolats, et qui plus est, sa marque préférée. Sally examina Heero avec une forte exclamation de surprise. Heero ! ! C'est incroyable. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Même, lorsque je t'ai soigné il y a deux ans tu ne t'es pas remis aussi vite. C'est fou ! Fit Sally Elle ôta le bandage de Heero, pour découvrir une longue cicatrice, propre et complètement saine. Heero se rhabilla rapidement. Sous les yeux incrédules de ses compagnons. Sally se leva et tapa dans ses mains en soupirant. Bon je vais y aller alors ! Plus vite je serais rentrer à Pékin et moins je risquerais de me faire virer. Heero repose-toi un peu quand même. Sally se tourna vers Quatre et Trowa qui avait, jusque là, gardé le silence. Je vous invite à manger ? Demanda Sally en attrapant Wufei par le bras lui intimant de ne pas rechigner. Pourquoi pas ? Se serais en quelque sorte un pot de départ. Et ca va me couper com . Chuchota le Chinois avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa tendre moitié. Wufei continua à ronchonner alors qu'il tendait son manteau à Sally. Heero cependant ne bougea pas il avait les bras croisés et le regard dans le vague. Heero ? Quatre s'approcha du pilote. Tu viens ? Hn. Non ! Heero regarda le blond. Je dois trouver un plan. un plan pour trouver ce soit disant délégué. Heero. On trouvera un plan après . Non ! Je reste la . Allez vous amuser, pendant que Duo est en train de mourir quelque part ! ! Quatre crut s'évanouir de douleur en entendant ces mots. « Comment peut-il parler ainsi ! » Il sera le poing et baissa la tête. « Lui qui se fait tant de souci pour son ami ! » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer et tourna les talons. Comme tu veux ! Fit Quatre d'une voie tremblante. Trowa foudroya Heero du regard. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, il s'adossa au mur face au Japonais. Que comptes-tu faire . tout seul ? Lança t il Je ne sais pas mais je vais agir. Comme ça nous aurons deux amis en train de mourir quelque part ! C'est bien. Va agir ! Tu ne comprends pas ! . C'est mon problème, mon combat, c'est moi qui suis la cause de tout ça ! Et tu t'inquiètes pour Duo ? Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il soupira et s'effondra sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains. Trowa le regarda surpris mais garda le silence. Il n'aurait jamais dû être mêlé à tout ça . Et vous non plus. C'est moi l'assassin présumé, c'est mon problème pas le sien. Je n'aurais jamais du hésiter. J'aurais du le tuer ce type. Heero fut interrompu par un bruit de porte, Quatre passa la tête par la porte du salon. Trowa tu viens ? Fit-il très sèchement. Et sans même un regard pour Heero il disparut. Trowa haussa les épaules comme pour s'excuser. Dit lui que je suis désolé. Trowa hocha la tête et rejoignit ses compagnons qui l'attendaient prés de la voiture.  
  
***  
  
Les quatre compagnons dînèrent dans un petit restaurant près de l'aéroport. Discutant de choses sans importances et évitant soigneusement d'aborder les sujets d'actualités. Sally trouva un billet de dernière minute sur un vol pour Pékin, et après des adieux chaleureux et après avoir fait promettre à Wufei de revenir au foyer en un seul morceau, elle s'envola.  
  
En rentrant, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, retrouvèrent Heero obnubilé par l'écran de la télé. Il avait le nez collé contre l'écran, et un clapotis incessant rythmé le temps qu'il ne semblait pas voir passer. Il ne remarqua même pas la présence des trois pilotes. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent et ils remarquèrent qu'à côté de l'écran reposait une tour blanche qui ronronnait doucement. Sur les genoux du soldat se trouvait un clavier tourmenter par les doigts de Heero, qui s'abattaient avec force et rapidité sur les touches déjà usées. Où as-tu trouvé tout ca ? Demanda Wufei en examinant la tour puis l'écran noir sur lequel défilait à grande vitesse des lignes de code blanches. Heero sursauta, et stoppa net de taper sur son clavier. Il s'étira, posa le clavier sur le sol puis se leva. Mais, quelle heure est-il ? Dit-il en se frottant les yeux qui étaient rouges et gonflés. Il est trois heures et demi. Répondit Quatre Ha Heero n'avait effectivement pas vu passer le temps, il s'ébouriffa, un peu plus, les cheveux et partit vers la cuisine. Les trois gars le regardèrent faire intriguer et complètement désorientés. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec entre les mains une tablette de chocolat et une bouteille de jus d'orange. Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit Quatre. Hé ! Bien, j'ai faim, donc je mange. Il hésita avant d'ajouter, Trois heures et demi c'est vrai, c'est un peu tard. Il se rassit et reprit le clavier sale et usé sur ses genoux. Il prit une gorgé de boisson orangée et un carré de chocolat puis il recommença à pianoter sur le clavier. Trowa soupira. Heero, où as-tu trouvé tout ce matos ? Redemanda Wufei. Il reprit une gorgée de jus d'orange. Dans un petit magasin en ville. Répondit-t-il sèchement. Quoi ! Mais avec quel argent ? S'écria Quatre qui était devenu très radin depuis peu. Qui te parle d'argent ou de payer ? Heero souri légèrement. Ho non, c'est pas vrai. Quatre s'effondra sur le canapé, piqua la tablette et l'attaqua sévèrement. Je n'ai fait que l'emprunter, et je ne peux pas aggraver mon cas. Non ! Quatre soupira, et s'allongea soudain pris d'un violant mal de tête, annonciateur de catastrophe. As-tu trouvé quelque chose au moins ? Dit Trowa laconique. Pas grand chose mais je cherche encore. Dit-nous déjà ce que tu as trouvé ! Grogna Wufei, qui s'adossa au mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine attendant le rapport du soldat sur ses recherches. Bon je vous fais un topo rapide. Heero se tourna vers ses amis et commença à parler d'une voix neutre comme s'il récitait un cours bien révisé. Il existe effectivement un représentant des colonies il se fait appeler Dernier c'est évidemment un pseudonyme, mais je n'ai pas trouvé son vrai nom, cet homme et très prudent voir même un peu trop, il a sûrement beaucoup de chose à cacher. On dit qu'il était conseillé de nombreux chefs d'état. Mais cependant il n'existe nul part de dossier, de rapport ou quoi que soit de précis sur cet homme, il n'y a que des rumeurs. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je n'ai rien trouvé concernant l'endroit ou pourrait se trouver Duo, par contre le web regorge de rapport sur Duo et moi-même. Je n'ai pas peux tous les modifiés. Et je vais de ce pas continuer mon travail de falsification. Et tu n'as pas peur que ceux qui te cherchent remontent jusqu'à toi ? Questionna Quatre en mâchouillant le dernier carré noir Heero éclata de rire, et le clapotement de touches repris de plus belle. Je prends ca pour un non alors. Soudain Heero se leva brusquement, il pris son arme qui était rangé dans un des tiroirs du secrétaire, puis il sortit sans un mot et sans prêter aucune attention au regard surpris de Quatre et Wufei. La porte claqua au moment où Trowa haussa les épaules. Quatre s'avança de l'écran, et porta la main à sa bouche dans un hockey de surprise et de douleurs. Ho mon dieu !  
  
A suivre . 


	6. chapitre 5

Auteur: Atomicfrog Titre: Tomorrow, the End. Genre: Yaoi et tristounet. Base: GUNDAM WING!!!! Remerciements : A moi-même parce que je suis très égoïste hi hi ! ! Site :   
Tomorrow, the end .  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Quatre, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? Demanda Trowa en s'approchant de l'écran lui aussi. Le blond montra l'écran d'une main tremblante. Wufei regarda par-dessus l'épaule de ses amis, et ce qu'il y vit le révolta. C'était une émission de télé, les informations, on y voyait un homme de dos avec une tresse complètement défaite et sale, ne tenant debout que grâce à l'aide de deux hommes en costume noir et à la carrure impressionnante qui le tenait fermement par les bras. Le pauvre homme trébuchait à chaque pas. Le trio montait des marches menant à un bâtiment sombre, dont les rares fenêtres étaient barrées par des grilles rouillées. L'image semblait avoir été prise par un amateur, comme par une caméra cachée. Mais, où cela a été pris et quand ? Demanda Trowa toujours pragmatique. Je ne sais pas, rien n'est précisé nul part. Gémit Quatre en essayant de repasser l'enregistrement sans succès Mais alors où est parti Heero ? Continua Trowa Il a sûrement du reconnaître le bâtiment. ou alors il n'a rien reconnu du tout mais il était tellement en rage qu'il est partit sans réfléchir. Proposa Wufei en s'asseyant sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Il a du reconnaître le bâtiment. Quatre repasse ce fichu film. Le petit blond secoua la tête, tout en faisant jouer ses doigts sur le clavier. Il n'arrivait à rien avec cette machine. Trowa lui demanda s'il pouvait regarder et Quatre lui céda la place sans espoir que le Français y arrive mieux que lui. Le fichier c'est effacé tout seul. C'est pas vrai ! Trowa se retourna vers Quatre et Wufei, et croisa les bras. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? Wufei haussa les épaules, Quatre fronça les sourcils semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire. Nous devrions faire des recherches sur le net et voir où se trouve ce bâtiment. Proposa le Blond. Mais nous n'avons aucun élément sur quoi nous baser, pas un nom, juste une image. Attend, Duo est accusé d'avoir assassiné Réléna, qui est reine de Sank, donc. Donc il sera jugé à Sank et nous allons partir pour Sank. Aller, on y va. Trowa se leva et ébouriffa les cheveux dorés de Quatre, Tu es un petit génie. Les joues de Quatre s'enflammèrent, tandis que Trowa recherchait les clefs de la voiture. Wufei posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond et se leva pour prendre son manteau. Quatre sortit pour voir le temps qu'il faisait afin de se couvrir en conséquence. Trowa ? Appela Quatre après avoir regarder dehors. Trowa le regarda. Pas besoin de chercher les clefs. Dit-il avec un léger amusement dans la voix. Trowa baissa la tête et soupira, Wufei secoua la tête en riant sous cape. Quatre, dit moi que c'est pas vrai ! Gémit presque Trowa, en enfilant son manteau. Désolé mais je crois bien que notre cher Heero, pareil à lui-même, ait piqué notre voiture. Dit Quatre un large sourire aux lèvres. Pas grave, après tout il n'y a que trente kilomètres d'ici à l'aéroport le plus proche ! S'écria le Chinois en se retenant de passer sa colère sur les meubles et les murs à porter de main. Hé bien ! Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher, on doit trouver Duo et par la même occasion empêcher Heero de faire des étincelles. Trente bornes à pieds ! ! Mais tu es fou Trowa. Cria Wufei. Trowa parut soudain songeur, il se frotta le menton, soudain il sourit légèrement et se précipita dehors en faisant signe à Quatre et Wufei de le suivre. Ils sortirent du chalet et firent le tour. Là, Trowa rentra dans une petite cabane de jardin et en sortit quelques instants plus tard avec trois pelles et une barre à mine. Ils arrivèrent derrière le chalet, là, Trowa commença à sauter sur place et à taper du pied devant ses amis incrédules. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Demanda Quatre. C'est pas le moment de faire la danse du ventre ! Ironisa Wufei. Trowa d'un geste sévère leurs ordonna le silence. Il continua à taper du pied puis ils entendirent un bruit métallique. Le jardin sonnait creux. Sacrés profs ! Ils sont tous trop prévisibles. Dit-il pour lui-même. Il lança une pelle à Wufei et Quatre, et ils commencèrent à enlever la couche de gazon qui recouvrait une gigantesque porte métallique entièrement rouiller. Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! C'est le laboratoire secret. Fit le brun laconique. Bien suis-je bête. Ronchonna le Chinois. Trowa s'accroupit et commença à essayer d'ouvrir l'énorme porte avec la barre à mine. Quatre remarqua un bouton rouge sur le côté, Trowa appuya dessus sans grande conviction. Mais la porte dans un horrible grincement s'ébranla et s'ouvrit lentement découvrant l'ancien laboratoire du mentor de Trowa. C'est plus un nid à crasse qu'un laboratoire. Dit Wufei en apercevant le nuage de poussier qui s'élève du trou béant. Trowa descendit le premier dans le labo, un pend incliné sur plusieurs mètres menant à une cave sombre à l'odeur âcre de moisissure. Il passa sa main sur un petit boîtier blanc en priant pour que le système n'ait pas été endommagé. Après quelques éclaires de lumière, ils découvrirent une immense salle, recouverte d'une couche opaque de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, au milieu de laquelle trônait une voiture grise et plus loin un avion de chasse. Le sol était recouvert d'outils de bricolage, de pièces de mécanique, d'armes et de plans en tous genres. WOW ! En dirait la base secrète de James bond. S'écria Quatre en faisant le tour de la cave poussiéreuse. Et voilà ce dont nous avons besoin ! Dit Trowa en désignant la voiture. Wufei s'approcha de l'automobile. Et poussa un cri de surprise, il tourna un peu autour. Hé les gars ! Cette voiture c'est une Aston martin ! Il sourit de bonheur, en ouvrant la porte de la voiture. Les clefs étaient sur le contacte. J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire une bagnole comme celle-là ! Il alluma le moteur faisant ronronner le superbe bolide. Quatre sourit et monta à l'arrière tandis que Trowa s'installer à l'avant. Wufei prenait visiblement plaisir à manipuler l'Aston martin, il fit vrombir le moteur et démarra en trombe. La voiture patina un peu dans le gazon, puis fonça, dans un rugissement, vers le village.  
  
***  
  
A l'aéroport, Wufei rechigna à laisser la voiture dans le parking. Mais Trowa lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien et qu'il fallait absolument ce dépêcher de retrouver Heero et Duo. Ils prirent le premier vol pour Sank payé avec le reste de l'héritage de Trowa. A leur arriver dans le royaume, les trois pilotes demandèrent où trouver le bâtiment qu'ils avaient put voir sur le film pirate. Ils décrivirent l'immeuble aussi bien que possible, à l'une des hôtesses de l'aéroport. Bien sur, c'est le commissariat central, qui sert aussi de prison. Répondit- elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et où se trouve-t-il ? Je vais vous donner une carte. L'hôtesse, leur indiqua le lieu et aussi les horaires de bus malgré les tentatives de fuite de Trowa. Ils repartirent même avec un sac estampillé aux couleurs de sa compagnie. Après une longue route en bus, ils arrivèrent enfin à quelques mètres du commissariat. Montre-moi le plan. Dit Wufei. Quatre le sortit de sa poche et le tendit au chinois. Celui-ci le tourna dans tous les sens avant de réussir à trouver l'arrêt de bus ou ils étaient descendus. Ha voilà ! Nous sommes ici. Dit-il en pointant le doigt sur la carte. Donc on va tout droit puis à gauche. Bien dépêchons-nous. Les trois garçons, se mirent en route. Plus ils approchaient de leur but et plus Quatre ce sentait mal. Sont corps semblait capter toutes les douleurs du monde, à chaque pas ses jambes semblaient plus lourdes et douloureuses. Après deux minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent enfin le grand bâtiment sombre, semblable à celui vers lequel avait été mené Duo dans le film. Quatre s'effondra sur les marches, en essayant de retrouver les sensations de son propre corps, fermant son esprit au monde extérieur. Bon, et maintenant, on n'est pas plus avancés. Nous n'avons aucun plan, ni aucun moyen de savoir, si oui ou non, Duo est à l'intérieur de ce commissariat. Ronchonna Wufei. Entrons pour voir la configuration du bâtiment. Proposa Quatre. Il nous faut une excuse. Dit Trowa Alors allons porter plainte contre x, pour vole de voiture. Et quelle adresse donneras-tu ? Allons nous engager dans la police. Bonne idée Quatre, décidément. Trowa aida le blond à se lever et ils se retournèrent vers la masse noire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'ils furent projetés vers l'arrière, par un souffle étrange et dans un horrible bruit l'immeuble se transforma en une énorme boule de feu. Dans sa chute Trowa protégea Quatre du mieux possible des éclats de verres, et il amortit sa chute sur les marches en béton. Des débris de toutes sortes, morceaux de vitres brisées et gravats, les recouvrirent. Sur le sol roulé en boule les mains sur la tête, les trois gars attendirent d'entendre les derniers débris tombés avant de regarder ce qu'il venait de se passer. Trowa leva la tête pour constater que le commissariat avait bel et bien explosé. Il ne restait qu'un tas informe de gravats sombres. Ho non ! Souffla Trowa n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il. il a explosé ! ! S'écria Wufei. Quatre n'arrivait rien à dire, sa tête tournait, et un bourdonnement incessant résonnait dans son crâne. Il fouillait son esprit cherchant une trace de vie quelconque, une trace de Duo ou Heero, mais trop de choses brouillait sa perception, trop de souffrance, de douleur et de mort. Quatre ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le torrent de sensation. Il tomba sur le côté rattrapé de justesse par Trowa. QUATRE ! Cria-t-il en le secouant. C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher ! Il allongea Quatre sur le sol, lui caressa doucement les cheveux et soupira. Qu'allons-nous faire Wufei ?  
  
A suivre . 


	7. chapitre 6

Auteur: Atomicfrog

Titre: Tomorrow, the End…

Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.

Base: L'île aux enfants … non je rigole, Gw bien sur !

Remerciements : A ceux qui on inventer les ordinateurs et les logiciels de traitement de texte, même si celui que j'utilise est complètement nul ^__^! ! 

Site : 

Merci pour toute les rewiew c'est super gentil et puis que vous avez insister pour la suite la voilà pas corriger ( et voui je suis nul en orthographe ) désolé. Le chapitre 7 ne seras pas en ligne avant longtemps ( parce que je suis très lente et puis j'ai cours en plus ! ) voilà bizzz a tous et bonne lecture ! ^___^ 

****

Tomorrow the end ...

chapitre 6

Wufei posa son regard sur le chaos alentour. Tout n'était que cendres, gravats et fumée, mais dans le désordre ambiant, le chinois remarqua un jeune garçon, beaucoup plus jeune que lui filmant frénétiquement la scène. 

Wufei donna un coup de coude à Trowa qui regardait paniqué le visage endormi de Quatre. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda dans la direction du jeune homme. Il fit un signe de main à Wufei, qui se leva discrètement et contourna l'enfant trop occupé à sa tache pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'autre que le tas de gravats noir, reste d'un commissariat et d'un espoir de retrouver leurs amis.

Trowa se leva soudain et interpella le garçon, qui le regarda l'air surprit et complètement désorienté. Il ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire.

Eh ! Gamin ! Cria Trowa en contournant doucement le corps de Quatre. Approche ! Je veux te parler ! 

Le garçon sursauta, agrippa sa précieuse caméra et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, mais Wufei surgit devant lui, et sans qu'il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le pilote avait déjà dans les mains l'appareil du jeune homme. 

Celui-ci tomba parterre. 

Trowa pris Quatre dans ses bras puis s'approcha de Wufei et du jeune homme.

Qui ...qui… qui êtes vous? Vous n'êtes pas des flics, ça c'est sur! Dit-il. En effet. Nous ne somme pas de la police. Répondit Trowa, essayant tant bien que mal de réveiller le blond. Je suis Wufei, et je veux juste regarder deux ou trois trucs sur ta machine. Vous êtes des services secrets alors, ou du F.B.I ... Eh ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas effacer ma cassette ! S'écria le gamin. 

Trowa le regarda avec curiosité. Il n'était pas très vieux dans les 14 ans environs, il avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et mal coiffés, maintenu par une casquette multicolore mise à l'envers, c'est yeux marrons brillaient d'une vive intelligence. 

Que fais-tu ici ? C'est pas vos affaire, alors rendait-moi mon appareil et ficher le camps ! 

C'était plus une plainte, qu'un ordre.

Trowa haussa les épaules. Wufei bidouillait toujours la caméra sans résultats apparemment.

As-tu vu un homme d'à peu prés mon âge, de la taille de Wufei, les cheveux bruns en bataille, avec un débardeur vert, entré dans ce bâtiment? Demanda Trowa. Peut être que oui, ou peut être que non ... 

Le garçon tendit sa main ouverte vers le grand brun. Trowa sourit et eut un soupire de dédain.

Dit-moi, tu y tiens à ta boite de conserve? Le garçon baissa la main, un masque de colère sur le visage. Alors répond-moi . Mouai, j'ai vu ton gars, mais il était en costard de poulet, alors vous êtes prisonniers en fuites! Wufei, il s'est carrément jeter dans le gueule du loup. Dit-il en ignorant complètement le cameraman. Je savais qu'il était fou. Soupira-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa besogne. 

Un faible toussotement attira l'attention de Trowa sur le précieux colis, blottit dans ses bras. Et deux superbes saphir apparurent. 

Où suis-je ? Dit-il d'une voix endormis. 

Trowa le regarda impassible. Quatre se rendant soudain compte de sa position rougit violemment. 

Tu crois pouvoir marcher? 

Quatre ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop troubler pour pouvoir prononcer un simple oui.

Je... je crois. 

Trowa le posa doucement à terre et après avoir trébucher plus d'une fois Quatre s'éloigna rapidement de son porteur en tentant de cacher ses joues écarlates. Après quelques minutes, Quatre remarqua enfin la présence du jeune garçon et de Wufei.

Euh, qui c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en le montrant du doigt. Eh bien c'est … c'est… Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Judith ! Et toi mec ? Moi c'est Quatre. Trowa. Murmura ce dernier. Purée. Vous m'avez l'air de gros loosers ! S'écria Judith, alors qu'il faisait signe à Wufei de lui rendre la caméra. Vous me faites pitié, donne ça choupette. 

Wufei se retint de lui écraser sa fichu caméra sur sa figure d'ange. Il lui passa la machine en le foudroyant du regard.

Bon, alors, je crois bien avoir filmé le blaireau que vous cherchez. 

Il appuya sur un bouton et aussitôt l'image apparut sur le côté de l'objet. On y voyait, en gros plan de mauvaise qualité, un homme en tenue bleu marine montant tranquillement les marches sombres.

Oui, c'est bien Heero ! Dit Quatre. Quoi ? Heero Yuy, l'assassin de Réléna. Trop super ! S'écria Judith. Je tiens mon scoop. Non il ne faut pas que tu en parles ! Fit Trowa. T'es pas bien mon gars ! Heero l'ennemie publique numéro 1 dans ma caméra, je tiens ma carrière. Il ne l'a pas tuer ! Il est innocent, dit plutôt ça ! S'exclama Quatre. Alors vous êtes ses potes, je peux vous interviewer, s'il vous plaît ! Non ! Par contre est-ce qu'il est sorti du commissariat ? Je peux vous filmer au moins, ou juste une photo ! Continua Judith Non, répond nous et vite ! Ajouta Wufei en l'attrapant par le col. Waoh, non je l'ai pas vu sortit de ce trou, il a du se faire choper, à c'est bête il est sans doute mort maintenant. Il n'est pas mort j'en suis sur ! S'écria Quatre, montre nous se que tu as filmé avant que le bâtiment explose. 

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Les images défilèrent à grandes vitesse faisant revivre l'explosion puis elles s'arrêtèrent pour montrer ensuite le cours laps de temps précédent la déflagration. Les trois pilotes scrutèrent la vidéo à la recherche de la moindre ombre ou silhouette étrange semblant s'enfuir. 

La ! S'écria Quatre pointant son doigt sur l'écran. Eh ! Bas les pattes, tu vas me pourrir l'écran. 

Trowa s'approcha pour scruter de plus prés l'écran de la caméra numérique puis il secoua vivement la tête. Judith haussa les épaules excédé par l'ignorance en imagerie des trois pilotes. Il regarda le film nettoya l'écran, puis tenta de trouver tout seul ce qu'ils chercheraient.

Regarder, si je zoom, dans le coin là ! 

Ils virent apparaître une ombre de forme humaine s'éloignant doucement du commissariat, semblant porter quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

C'est sûrement votre lascar. Lança Judith en s'enfonçant un chewing-gum citron dans la bouche. Il a du partir par là ! S'écria Wufei en pointant du doigt le côté gauche du tas de cendre. On dirait qu'il porte quelqu'un… C'est sûrement Duo, le coupa Quatre. Y a-t-il une pharmacie ou un hôpital dans le coin ? 

Judith haussa les épaules en mâchouillant bruyamment. Quatre soupira devant le manque totale de moral du jeune homme. 

Mais Heero et Duo sont tous les deux recherchés, il n'oserait quand même pas… Quatre, je crois que Heero est tout a fait capable de braquer une quelconque pharmacie. Raison de plus pour se dépêcher de le retrouver ! Grogna Wufei. Quatre, passe moi la carte. 

Quatre fouina dans sa poche et en sortit la carte froissée et déchirée par endroits, puis la tendis au chinois. Judith commença a filmer la scène, mais la main de Trowa s'abattit vite sur l'objectif, et d'un regard il fit taire le cameraman qui protestait déjà. 

Eh ! les blaireaux je peux partir ? 

Wufei qui se débattait avec la carte ne l'entendit pas, tout comme Quatre qui essayait en vain de l'aider ne réussissant qu'à déchirer un peu plus le bout de papier friper. Trowa lui fit signe de déguerpir, et le jeune homme disparu aussi vite que la neige au printemps. (1) 

On a perdu trop de temps, l'hôpital le plus proche est dans cette direction, remarqua le chinois qui avait réussi à dompter la carte, en désignant le côté gauche de l'ancien bâtiment,… si on se dépêche, on arrivera peut-être à éviter un drame. 

Les trois pilotes se mirent à courir comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Ils arrivèrent vite devant un grand immeuble blanc, devant lequel, ils aperçurent la silhouette boitante de Heero, portant un corps inanimé.

Les trois pilotes accoururent. Heero, la jambe droite et le visage en sang, portait dans ces bras le corps mutiler de Duo. Il avait le visage couvert de bleu et d'écorchures, sa tunique noir n'était plus que lambeaux tachés de sang. En les apercevant Heero ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber. Trowa le rattrapa lui et Duo avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Wufei porta Duo tandis que Trowa s'empara du soldat parfait. Quatre était horrifié, il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, tout autour de lui devenait flou, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. 

Quatre reste avec nous ! S'écria Trowa en le voyant pâlir et fermer les yeux. 

Ces paroles tirèrent le blond de sa torpeur, il sursauta et porta la main à sa tête. Trowa esquissa un sourire puis assura sa prise sur Heero.

Rentrons à la maison. Souffla-t-il 

Quatre secoua la tête, pour se remettre les idées en place. 

Euh … Trowa ? Comment on rentre ? Remarqua Wufei. … 

Trowa haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la route s'éloignant de l'hôpital. Sans rien dire, Wufei et Quatre lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue sombre, et déserte, sur le trottoir était garé de nombreuses voitures. 

Voilà comment. Fit Trowa en désignant la ligne de véhicule du menton. Non, on ne peut pas voler une voiture ! Gémit Quatre. Bien sur que non. Dit-il en confiant Heero au blond. Prend la rouge là, elle a l'air chouette. Proposa le chinois. 

Trowa s'avança vers la voiture choisi et n'eut aucun mal à fracturer la porte. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur et commença à fouiller dans les fils sous le volant. Quatre s'installa à l'arrière, Heero sur les genoux et Duo à son côté. Ils étaient tout deux dans un piteuse état, mais Duo était visiblement le plus touché, il n'était plus que plaies, bosses et bleus. " Qu'es qu'il c'est passé la dedans ! " Le regard de Quatre se posa sur Heero, sa jambe était brisé et une longue entaille parcourait son visage, du bas de sa joue droite jusqu'au haut de son nez. " Et toi Heero comment as-tu eut la force de porter Duo et de marcher ? "

Quatre posa sa main sur la potrine lacérée de Duo et serra Heero de son bras restant. 

Il ferma les yeux et plongea en eux. Il sentait les faibles vibrations de leurs esprits, il tenta de comprendre et de trouver des réponses. Il fouilla, chercha mais, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. Il tomba. Il allait se noyé. Quatre se débattait et tentait de sortir de se fleuve de vie au courant trop fort. 

Le vrombissement de la voiture le ramena à la surface. Quatre soupira de soulagement, il pouvait a nouveau respirer. Wufei assit devant se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Quatre ôta sa main et lui sourit timidement.

Tous va bien … alors on y va ! 

La voiture démarra à toute vitesse et fonça vers la France, et leurs chalets. 

A suivre … 


	8. chapitre 7

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing   
Remerciements : A Sakura-chan qui est super comme correctrice ^__^ gua   
Site : 

Tomorrow the end ...  
chapitre 7

  
- Quatre ? ! Dit Trowa en secouant le blond pour la unième fois.  
Quatre, Duo sur les genoux, était assoupi. Il sursauta, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis ouvrit la porte de la voiture volée, garée sur une aire d'autoroute non loin de la frontière.  
- Qu'y a t il ? Dit-il d'une petite voix enrouée par la fatigue.  
- Enfin … j'ai réussi à te réveiller ?   
Trowa s'étira faisant craquer son dos engourdi d'être resté trop longtemps assis. Le blond se tourna vers l'intérieur de la voiture. Il la trouva vide. Quatre allongea Duo, bandé et pansé de toute part, sur la banquette et sortit de la voiture.   
- Où est Heero ? Et Wufei ?   
- Wufei est parti courir pour se défouler un peu. Trowa se laissa tomber sur le gazon jaunâtre. Heero doit être aux toilettes, en train de se rafistoler la jambe.  
Quatre s'assit près de lui qui, après un bâillement, s'était allongé bras en croix sur le sol.   
- Heero va bien ?   
- Oui, il va même très bien.   
Le blond entoura ses jambes de ses bras.  
- Est ce qu'il a dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qu'il passé ?  
- Non, rien qu'une flopée de jurons. Il est très grincheux au réveil.  
Quatre sourit. Son ventre vide gronda soudain.  
- J'ai faim … Où somme nous ? Et depuis quand roulons nous ?   
Trowa rit puis lui répondit calmement.  
- Nous sommes à une centaine de kilomètres de chez nous. Et cela fait trois jours que nous roulons, et que toi tu dors. Heero est debout depuis déjà deux jours. Après une hésitation il ajouta. Si tu as faim … il a braqué une épicerie, il y a tout ce que tu veux dans le coffre.   
Quatre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Trois jours qu'il dormait. Comment est-ce possible ? Son estomac gronda une nouvelle fois et, résigné à écouter sa faim, il alla fouiller dans le coffre de l'auto. Il en sortit une miche de pain et une tablette de chocolat. Il revient s'asseoir près de Trowa qui, à sa surprise, s'était endormi. Il l'observa un instant avant d'entamer son repas. 

Après quelques minutes, il vit Heero sortir des toilettes, une attelle sur sa jambe blessée. Quatre lui fit signe. Il avait troqué son costume de police contre son habituel ensemble vert et noir. Il avait l'air complètement remis, malgré un léger boitement dû à sa jambe cassée.   
- Enfin réveillé ! Lui dit Heero en guise de salut.   
- Oui, et toi comment vas tu ?   
- Bof. !   
Il se laissa tomber près du blond. Quatre aperçut sur le visage angélique de Heero une longue cicatrice, stigmate de sa dernière aventure, à moitié cachée par ses lourdes mèches châtains.   
- Tu as bien dormi au moins ? Même Duo a ouvert l'œil pendant que tu ronflais.  
- Ah bon, c'est vrai ? Il a dit quelque chose ?  
- Il voulait de l'eau, puis il s'est rendormi   
Heero eut un soupir infime. Wufei parut soudain, en sueur, en jogging, un walkman à la ceinture. Encore les trésors de quelque « vols » pensa Quatre désespéré. Wufei trotta vers le groupe. Et salua Quatre tout en reprenant son souffle. Comme les autres pilotes le chinois était surpris de voir Quatre sur pied. Celui ci n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce sommeil si long. Wufei commença à s'étirer, tandis qu'Heero se dirigeait vers la voiture. Quatre rassasié s'allongea en chien de fusil aux côtés de Trowa qui dormait toujours. Il ferma les yeux, mais trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête blonde. Des choses, des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passa à trier et analyser toutes ces émotions intruses. 

Trowa fut surpris et troublé de voir le blond allongé près de lui. Quatre semblait dormir. « Encore, pensa Trowa, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est peut-être le stress ou une de ses … crises bizarres.» Wufei et Heero étaient assis dans la voiture discutant tranquillement. Le ciel était déjà sombre. Il se pencha vers Quatre. Il avait les yeux ouverts, le regard dans le vague et les sourcils froncés. Le français posa une main sur son épaule. Le blond sursauta puis tourna sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses pupilles complètement dilatées. Il lui sourit, puis demanda intrigué devant l'inquiétude qui cernait le visage du grand Brun.   
- Qu'y a t il ? Demanda Quatre en se relevant.  
- Ca va ?   
- Mais oui, pourquoi ?   
Trowa secoua la tête en se relevant.   
- Tu es bizarre en se moment… en fait je m'inquiète un peu.   
Trowa aida un Quatre aux joues légèrement rosées.   
- Je vais bien, tout va bien. Assura-t-il en époussetant son pantalon.   
Wufei leur fit signe de monter et démarra le moteur. Trowa reprit sa place aux côtés du conducteur, tandis que Quatre prit place près de Heero qui tenait Duo dans ses bras pris. Il avait visiblement été changé, tant ses habits que les multiples bandages qui parsemaient son corps fluet. Durant le voyage Quatre fut surpris de l'attention que le soldat portait à Duo. Il passa son temps à le regarder lui tripatouillant les cheveux, à la fois tendrement et anxieusement.

Après une demi heure de route en silence, ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'aéroport. Wufei descendit sans éteindre le moteur, cédant sa place à Trowa.   
- Hn … ?   
Trowa fouilla rapidement dans ses poches, et lança dans un cliquetis métallique l'objet de sa recherche au chinois, qui fonça dans le labyrinthe de voitures que formait le parking. La voiture redémarra aussitôt, les conduisant vers le chalet.   
- Mais … et Wufei ? Demanda Heero.  
- T'inquiète il va chercher son jouet. Répondit Trowa.  
- Quoi ?   
- Tu verras.  
Heero se tut perplexe. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Tous descendirent, Duo dans les bras de Heero. Quatre ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les deux pilotes pendant que Trowa s'occupait de décharger le coffre bourré de choses diverses allant du canard en plastique aux cartouches de fusil à pompe.   
Trowa eut à peine le temps de mettre le pied dans sa demeure, qu'un horrible crissement caoutchouteux retentit sur la petite route qui longeait la mansarde. Trowa déposa les affaires qui encombraient ses bras dans le salon où Quatre observait Heero, qui avait déjà pris possession de la télé recyclée en ordinateur de fortune, comme si de rien n'était. Quatre s'assit près du monticule et se mit en tête de trier les objets hétéroclites. Trowa le laissa faire et sortit de la pièce dans un haussement d'épaule. Il faillit heurter Wufei qui, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres, faisait tournailler les clés autour de son index.   
- Ha Wufei ! Tu pourrais rouler moins vite sur les routes. J'ai besoin de toi.   
Trowa tendit sa main paume ouverte vers le chinois, qui cacha vite les précieux bouts de métaux argentés dans sa poche. Le français fronça les sourcils et baissa sa main bien conscient qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses clefs.  
- Que dois je faire ? Demanda Wufei   
- Si tu allais ranger l'autre voiture dans disons euh … la rivière.   
- C'est où ça ? Dit il innocemment.  
- Wufei.  
- Bon d'accord je vais la liquider ta bouse rouge. Ronchonna le chinois en tournant les talons.   
Trowa pouffa en secouant la tête, puis continua sa route. Il entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Duo était allongé. A son arrivée il tourna doucement la tête vers Trowa.  
- Ha ! Tu es réveillé. Comment te sens tu ?  
Trowa s'assit près de lui. Duo soupira dans une grimace. Respirer était pour lui une douleur supplémentaire, Il avait de multiples côtes brisée.  
- Ou … Réussi t il à souffler.  
- Nous sommes en sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas. On est chez moi, c'est une bonne planque.   
Duo ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de comprendre la situation.  
- Partir … vite.   
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes. Dit Trowa en posant la main sur le front brûlant de l'américain.  
- Ecoute ! Continua Duo dans un ultime effort. Partir … vite.  
Le brun écoutait les chuchotements plaintifs de son ami sans rien comprendre.   
- Ils vont venir. Ils … Regarde .  
Il tendit son bras droit tremblotant vers lui. Et de sa main gauche il tenta de défaire le bandage qui ceignait son poignet droit. En vain. Trowa l'aida défaisant avec attention la gaze tachée de sang, pour découvrir sans surprise une plaie béante et nette.   
- La … c'est ma faute … ma faute.  
- Mais de quoi tu parles?   
Duo agita son poing en guise de réponse.  
- Je ne vois rien. Que se passe t il ?  
Duo leva la tête vers la fenêtre, et laissa courir les larmes sur ses joues zébrées.   
- Il faut partir… Ils savent … ils sont sûrement… sûrement … oui …déjà ici.   
Tout en écoutant les propos sans sens apparent de Duo, Trowa examinait le poignet blessé. Il n'y avait rien à premier vu d'anormal. La plaie était trop nette pour une blessure accidentelle.  
- Crois moi … On doit vite partir.  
Trowa sursauta lorsque sous ses doigts et sous la peau blanche, il sentit une petite bosse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il passa la main sur son front.   
- Tu as raison, On doit y aller. Et vite. Il passa ses bras sous les genoux et épaules du blessé et le souleva.  
Duo hurla de douleur, il n'avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. 

- Que se passe t il ? demanda Heero en entendant le cri.   
- Je n'en sais rien. Quatre se leva et fit quelque pas pour passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
Il vit Trowa sortit, Duo dans les bras. Son cœur se serra en un instant. On doit filer, vite.  
Trowa posa Duo contre le mur et l'enroula dans une couverture miteuse.   
- Mais Trowa qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Quatre  
Heero s'approcha de Duo et s'accroupit près de lui. Il passa sa main sur la joue brûlante du pilote natté. Celui ouvrit les yeux et sembla complètement surprit de voir si proche de lui le soldat glacé.   
- Pas le temps de t expliquer il faut que l'on parte.   
Trowa courait dans tout l'appartement cherchant quelque chose.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Fais moi confiance. Soudain Trowa s'arrêta net dans sa recherche. C'est Wufei qui à les clefs.   
Il se prit la tête dans ses mains tentant de trouver une solution. Heero s'empara de Duo.   
- Tant pis on y va quand même. Suggéra t il en se levant.  
- Oui allons y au pire on fractura la voiture, même si Wufei nous achève après.  
Quatre posa la main sur la poignée. Il eut un haut le cœur et c'est dans un effort surhumain qu'il ouvrit la porte.   
Ils furent aussitôt éblouis par de puissants projeteurs braqués sur la mince porte du chalet, tout autour d'eux retentirent les sinistres cliquetis métalliques d'armes que l'on vérifie pour mieux tuer. 

A suivre …  



	9. chapitre 8

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing   
Remerciements : A ma télévision qui visiblement me donne l'inspiration.   
Site : 

Tomorrow the end ...  
Chapitre 8

Quatre resta figé, la main sur la poignée, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Trowa se précipita vers lui. L'attrapant par les épaules, il se jeta sur le sol, alors qu'un bruit de tonnerre retentit et que les balles sifflaient autour d'eux. Trowa protégea le blond tant bien que mal. Du pied, il referma ce qu'il restait de porte. Allongés sur le sol les mains sur la tête, les quatre pilotes attendirent que le bruit des chargeurs que l'on vide s'arrête pour ramper vers l'arrière de la maison. Après quelques instants de silence, une voix grave et rocailleuse résonna. 

* Vous êtes cernés, vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Sortez les mains sur la tête. *

Trowa soupira tout en lançant son regard autour de lui.   
Heero tentait, en vain, de consoler Duo qui pleurait à chaudes larmes s'accusant à tort de ce qui leur arrivait. Quatre, près de lui, se tenait la jambe gauche, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle était cramoisie. Il était touché. Trowa sentit le remord le gagner, il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Quatre! Ca va ? Chuchota t'il. Fais moi voir ça !  
- C'est qu'une éraflure, répondit il en ôtant la main sanguinolente de sa blessure.   
-   
La balle n'avait fait qu'effleurer la cuisse du blond, l'ouvrant quand même sur une dizaine de centimètres. 

- Appuie sur la plaie pour limiter le saignement. Je vais voir s'il reste des pansements. 

Quatre s'exécuta non sans souffrance, tandis que Trowa fouillait la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge. Il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Le brun se rabattit alors sur des draps fripés, qu'il déchira rapidement avant de revenir vers Quatre. 

* Sortez mains sur la tête, vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir! *

Trowa noua la bandelette autour de la cuisse de Quatre. Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero et Duo. 

- Tout va bien ?   
- Je vais bien… Comment allons nous sortir de là ?  
- Je n'en sais rien. 

Il s'adossa au mur dans un soupir de desespoir. 

- Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Murmura Duo. 

N'en pouvant plus il fondit en larmes. Heero resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Mais non ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Affirma t il.

* C'est votre dernière chance, sortez les mains sur la tête, et vite* 

- On va mourir. Cette fois c'est sûr. Annonça Quatre en renversant sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur.  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça. S'écria Heero. On est pas sorti de toute cette merde pour crever comme ça ! On a pas le droit de mourir de la main de ceux qui ont fait ça à Duo. On va pas mourir. Tu entends !

Il avait les joues rouges de colère et le regard d'un fou. Soudain, il laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, murmurant des propos inaudibles, tels des incantations étranges pour éloigner les malheurs qui s'abattaient inlassablement sur eux.   
Tous gardaient le silence. Ils attendaient calmement les prochains coups de feu qui seraient peut être les derniers. Dehors le bruit des pas approchant se faisait de plus en plus présent. Soudain, un bruit sourd fit trembler les murs, suivit de près par un autre, identique, couvert par des hurlements de terreur et des coups de feu. 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Quatre.  
-   
Trowa haussa les épaules. Il se leva et lanca un regard furtif entre les volets à moitié fermés. 

- Ils … Ils sont en train de fuir.

Les bruits présents continuèrent à retentir, alors que les cris se faisaient plus rares. 

- Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe t il ? 

Après quelques secondes tout redevint irréellement calme. Des petits coups se firent entendre. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte !?!O.o !! Trowa se dirigea vers celle de la chambre.

- Non ! Attend ! S'écria Heero. C'est peut-être un piège.  
- Je ne crois pas ! Murmura Quatre en souriant faiblement. 

Les coups reprirent. Trowa ouvrit la porte. 

- Nous allons en avoir le cœur net.

Il avança dans le couloir sombre vers la porte d'entrée criblée de trous. Il l'ouvrit avec angoisse.

- Surprise ! S'écria Wufei. Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là, ces types vont vite revenir. 

Trowa crut avoir une attaque. Il resta un instant sans réaction avant d'aller chercher les autres. Quatre fut soulagé, bien que très surpris, d'apercevoir Trowa suivi de près par Wufei. Il se leva, et aida Heero à soulever Duo. Ils allèrent ensuite clopin clopant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Là devant eux, juste au pas de la porte trônait un vieux aries. 

- Ceci explique donc cela ! Ironisa Heero.   
- Mais où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Trowa en toisant l'armure mobile usé et décoloré.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le cockpit de l'armure s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il en sortit une silhouette fine et féminine. C'était Noin. Elle leur fit signe, pour les saluer sans descendre de l'appareil. 

- Lorsque je suis revenu au chalet, j'ai vite remarqué que quelque chose tournait pas rond. Alors je suis retourné en ville pour appeller ceux qui auraient pu nous aider. Je suis tombé sur Noin qui par chance avait sauvé cet aries des grandes épurations .Ce doit être la dernier armure mobile existante. Et nous voilà. 

Wufei leur sourit triomphalement. Mais en voyant les mines fatiguées et abattues de ses amis, il se reprit et continua son explication, tout en ouvrant la marche vers le pied de l'armure, où se tenait l'Aston Martin.

- Noin va prendre Duo avec elle, dans l'aries, pour l'amener dans un hôpital sûr. Et nous on file loin d'ici.  
- Attend Wufei. S'écria Trowa. Duo a un émetteur dans le poignet. Ils vont le poursuivre et le retrouver où qu'il aille. On ne peut aller nulle part.   
- Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Cria Heero en scrutant les poignets du pilote qui dormait dans ses bras.  
- Malheureusement c'est la vérité. Et je crois qu'ils l'ont torturé non pas pour le questionner sur ta cachette ou pour lui faire avouer le meurtre de Réléna, mais pour qu'il ne puisse pas être en état de nous prévenir.   
- Mais c'est pas possible. C'est horrible. Gémit Quatre en portant la main à son front qui commençait déjà à lui faire mal.

Heero grinca des dents, la haine l'envahit tout comme le désespoir. Il assura sa prise sur Duo en jurant intérieurement de tuer, malgré sa promesse, ceux qui avaient osé le toucher.   
Wufei secoua la tête soupirant, visiblement désorienté. Il fit signe à Noin de descendre. Elle sauta à bas de l'appareil pour atterrir avec souplesse au côté de celui-ci. Wufei lui expliqua rapidement la situation. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Dit-elle en souriant tristement. Il sera en sécurité.

Heero lui confia Duo avec regret. 

- Mais pourquoi prends-tu autant de risques pour nous ? Demanda Trowa.   
- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, maintenant que j'ai rejoint le rang des traqués. Ajouta t'elle en serrant le pilote blessé dans ses bras fluets.   
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Questiona Quatre.

Noin parut surprise. 

- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant… Zechs est mort … empoisonné. Sa voix tremblait maintenant. Et j'ai moi aussi été accusée à tort. 

Après un instant de silence gêné, Wufei prit la parole. 

- Il ne faut pas rester ici. Allons-y.   
- Au revoir. Appelez-moi à ce numéro dans trois jours. Je vous dirais où nous retrouver. 

Elle leur tendit une liasse de billets. 

- Non ! S'offusqua Quatre. Noin on ne peut pas …   
- Si j'insiste ! C'est ce qu'il reste de notre fortune. Vous en aurez sûrement plus besoin que moi. 

Quatre empocha la somme à contre coeur. La jeune femme tourna les talons et commença à escalader l'aries avec Duo sur le dos. Les autres pilotes grimpèrent dans la voiture de luxe. 

- Alors où allons-nous ? Demanda Quatre assis à l'arrière.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une réponse, car au loin des sirènes commencaient à retentir. Wufei toujours au volant de la voiture démarra en trombe. 

- Peu importe la destination, pour l'instant il faut fuir loin d'ici. Répondit-il.

La voiture fonça vers le sud loin du chalet de Trowa. Les sirènes se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, et soudain un flash jaune éclata derrière eux suivit d'un sinistre grondement. Mais le hurlement des sirènes ne se fit que plus intense.

- Ils ont fait exploser la maison !! S'écria Quatre en se retournant pour mieux voir les hautes flammes rougeoyantes qui brûlaient là où se trouvait il y a quelques secondes le chalet du mentor de Trowa.   
- Et on est poursuivi. Ajouta froidement Heero qui lui aussi s'était retourné. 

Wufei pesta, et fit vrombir de plus belle le moteur de compétition de l'Aston Martin. La voiture cahota dans tous les sens, sur la petite route de campagne, mais distança rapidement les voitures bleues qui les poursuivaient. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite ville. La voiture s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre pour laisser passer leurs poursuivants. 

- Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda Wufei.  
- Nulle part ! Trancha Heero, laconique.   
- … ?   
- Nous n'allons nulle part. J'en ais marre de fuir.   
- Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. dit Trowa.   
- Nous sommes des guerriers, des pilotes d'élites, ce n'est pas notre rôle de fuir !   
- Mais, Heero on a pas le choix. S'écria Quatre  
- Si, nous allons faire front, et combattre pour vivre et prouver notre innocence, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.   
- Tu délires. La guerre est finie, nous ne connaissons pas l'ennemi et nos gundams ne sont plus que des tas de cendres. Railla Wufei   
- Alors trouvons notre ennemi.   
Après un instant de réflexion et de doute, tous acquiescèrent. Wufei redémarra le moteur, puis se tourna vers l'arrière de la voiture.  
- Où allons nous ?   
- Là où tout a commencé. 

A suivre …


	10. chapitre 9

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing   
Remerciements : A l'ost de daredevil et lotr qui me donne aussi l'inspit ^_^.   
Site : 

Tomorrow the end...  
Chapitre 9

  
Les 4 anciens pilotes étaient ruinés, malgré la liasse de billets que leur avait confié Noin. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se payer les places désormais hors de prix dans une navette en partance pour les colonies. Contre l'avis de Wufei ils vendirent l'aston martine, mais pas à sa juste valeur selon le Chinois. Pour cacher Heero, que tout le monde cherchait et connaissait par cœur, ils lui achetèrent la parfaite panoplie du touriste ringard. Lunettes noires, chapeau de paille, tongs rose et chemise à fleur.  
- Je ne vais pas porter cette chose ridicule. ?!?O.o ?!? Dit Heero en montrant le chapeau de paille.   
Tous hochèrent gravement la tête comme si leur vie en dépendait. Heero céda, et mit le chapeau, complétant le tableau ridicule. Quatre ne put se retenir de rire, le Japonais en aurait mangé sa chemise bariolée.  
- Mais on va avoir l'air encore plus louche, si vous n'êtes pas aussi des «touristes ». Remarqua Heero, pour se venger.  
Quatre cessa immédiatement de rire, tandis que Wufei et Trowa se décoloraient à vu d'œil.   
- Non ! S'écria Wufei en secouant frénétiquement les mains.  
- Et pourtant … Ajouta Quatre en se dirigeant vers le rayon de chapeaux de paille.   
- Pas question ! Continua le Chinois, boudeur.  
Trowa ne dit rien, il savait pertinemment que c'était la meilleure solution. Après quelques minutes de joute verbale entre Heero et Wufei, Quatre revint les bras chargés de bobs, de casquettes, de sandalettes, et autres choses tout aussi humiliantes à porter. Il les distribua, aux deux pilotes réfractaires. Une heure plus tard tous furent prêt à partir. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la Base spatiale de la ville dans laquelle ils avaient échoué. Quatre prit les billets tandis que les autres tentaient en vain de paraître naturel. Etrangement, ils passèrent la douane sans problèmes. Les douaniers n'auraient sûrement jamais imaginer que l'ennemi public n°1 soit habillé en touriste aussi voyant et ridicule. Le petit blond avait vraiment de bonnes idées lorsqu'il s'y mettait.   
Le voyage vers les colonies fut trop long au goût des pilotes. Ils avaient l'impression d'être surveillé à chaque instant par chaque passager de l'appareil, bien que cette impression était dû à leur accoutrement qui attirait les moqueries et les regards blasés des voyageurs. Ils se posèrent finalement dans l'une des multiples stations spatiales qui entouraient la colonie L1.  
Les arrivées étaient étroitement surveillées, chaque passager était méticuleusement fouillé par une pléthore d'agents de sécurité. Heero fut soudain soulagé de ne pas sentir la présence de son arme fétiche à son côté. Quatre, quant à lui, se félicita d'avoir convaincu le Japonais de séparer de ladite arme. Ils passèrent la douane et la fouille sans problèmes, malgré l'absence de bagages.  
Les quatre adolescents arrivèrent enfin sur la colonie. Heero les guida jusque dans son ancienne demeure. Mais ils ne purent approcher de l'immeuble, entouré par des policiers.  
- Et merde. Pesta Heero. J'aurai dû m'en douter !   
- C'est après tout l'appart de l'ennemi public numéro un. Dit Trowa.  
- Tâchons de trouver un hôtel. Ajouta Quatre  
- Et des vêtements potables. Ronchonna Wufei en suivant le groupe qui s'éloignait déjà en quête d'un lieu de résidence.   
Ils optèrent pour une vieille gargote située bien loin de l'immeuble où résidait Heero auparavant. Sous les injonctions et les regards glacés répétés de Heero, ils achetèrent un ordinateur portable et des vêtements moins voyants. Ils passèrent trois jours à attendre, guettant la moindre information, Trowa épluchait les journaux, Quatre les émissions de Télé, Wufei parcourut la ville pour tenter de trouver le représentant des colonies et Heero fouillait frénétiquement sur son portable. Ce dernier ne mangeait que lorsque Quatre le forçait à le faire. Il ne lâchait pas son ordinateur, obnubilé par ses recherches et par la vengeance. Le blond ressentait le stress de Heero qu'il ne comprenait pas, celui ci ne dormait pas entraînant Quatre dans son insomnie. Le deuxième jour Wufei revint avec des informations concernant le représentant des colonies qui serait à la base de l'assassinat de Réléna.  
- J'ai réussi à infiltrer le mouvement de résistance coloniale. S'écria Wufei en rentrant ce matin du deuxième jour de planque.   
- Comment as tu fait ? Demanda Trowa levant le nez du journal qu'il feuilletait.  
- C'est assez simple la Colonie regorge de partisans. Hier soir j'étais dans un bar à écouter les rumeurs et à l'une des tables deux types papotaient sur projet de prise du pouvoir terrestre par ce maudit représentant. J'ai engagé la conversation et de là je n'ai eu aucun mal à devenir un militant… Il existe deux bases principales, mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir les adresses.  
- Tu es fou Wufei, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.   
- Tu aurais préféré qu'il passe à côté de cette occasion en or de trouver le connard qui a tabassé Duo ? Demanda Heero qui avait enfin levé les yeux de son écran.   
- Tiens Heero parlons de ça … Ne l'as tu pas vu ce «connard » toi qui es allé le chercher dans la gueule du loup ? Remarqua Trowa.  
Heero tressaillit puis se tourna lentement vers le brun. Il le fixa un moment d'un regard vide puis empli de crainte et de haine. Il baissa la tête et s'en alla dans l'une des chambres claquant la porte derrière lui. Les trois pilotes regardèrent en silence s'interrogeant du regard.   
- Un jour il parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé. Chuchota Quatre.   
Trowa ébouriffa sa mèche avant de hocher la tête le regard dans le vague.   
- Il faut que j'y retourne. Dit Wufei un peu gêné. On m'attend pour la réunion.  
- Quelle réunion ?  
- Les partisans se rassemblent une fois par semaine pour mettre à jour leurs projets et présenter les nouvelles recrues. Je reviendrais après cela.   
- Dis nous où ça se passe au moins ?  
- Je ne sais pas où c'est… Aller, je file.   
Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà quitté la pièce.   
- J'espère que rien ne va lui arriver.   
- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très doué en infiltration.  
Quatre soupira tandis que Trowa haussait les épaules en souriant. Le blond mit les mains dans ses poches et en sortit un bout de papier griffonné. Il regarda ensuite sa montre.   
- Ne crois tu pas que nous devrions appeler Noin ?   
- Trois jours déjà j'avais oublié… Oui bien sûr.   
Quarte décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro noté sur le papier froissé. 

******** 

Duo sursauta. Pourquoi fallait-il que le téléphone sonne toujours lorsque l'on a enfin réussi à dormir ? La sonnerie accentuait encore plus son mal de tête déjà insupportable. Il se leva et clopina jusqu'au combiné qu'il décrocha avec colère.  
- Quoi ! Dit-il d'une voix mi-endormie mi-coléreuse.  
Il se frotta les yeux en écoutant la voix fluette qui piaillait à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne comprenait rien de rien et surtout il avait trop mal à la tête pour écouter. Mais un mot le fit percuter.  
- Quaaaaaaaaaaatre ? C'est toi ? ? ? ? Hurla t il soudain tout sourire.  
- Bah oui c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce tu racontes… Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es bien remis dis donc …   
- S'cuse je viens de me réveiller. Pourquoi tu m'appelles à 5 heures du mat ?  
- 5 heures ? Excuses moi je savais pas. Mais où tu es ? Noin m'avait dit d'appeler pour vous rejoindre.  
- On est dans une colonie universitaire. Tu sais que Noin est prof c'est la ho…  
- Tu as les coordonnées ?  
- Euh … bonne question. Attend, je fouille.   
Duo posa le téléphone sur une pile de livres qui traînaient à côté du combiné puis il commença à fouiller dans les multiples étagères qui parsemaient la chambre, non sans trébucher sur les vêtements en tous genres et les cartons posés en vrac sur le sol. La pièce n'était éclairée que par la lumière bleutée Terre filtrant au travers des volets troués. Duo continua son inspection dans la pénombre. Son pied rencontra soudain une masse qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Un miaulement de rage se fit entendre, suivit d'une pléthore de jurons colorés. Les fesses sur le sol et les mains sur les tempes, Duo fut surpris par une lumière blanche qui éclaira soudain la pièce.   
- C'est quoi tout ce bordel !!! S'écria une voix féminine visiblement en colère.  
« Oups. » Pensa Duo en clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté nouvelle. Noin en pyjama rayé et les cheveux en pétard se tenait sur le pas de la porte les poings sur les hanches.  
- T'en a pas marre de F****e la m***e !! Il est 5 heures du matin ! Continua t elle sur le même ton.   
- C'est po ma faute d'abord…  
- Bien sûr c'est la faute du chat suis bête. Dit - elle en se tapant le front de sa paume de main.  
- Ha ha ha … Top drôlisisme. C'est Quatre qui m'a téléphoné alors il …  
- Quatre ?   
Noin se fraya un chemin parmi les monticules de n'importe quoi qui avaient envahi en à peine trois jours la chambre d'amis qu'occupait le pilote. Elle s'empara du téléphone et fit signe à Duo de se taire. Celui ci haussa les épaules en se relevant.   
- Quatre ? … Allô ?  
- Oui, Salut Noin, comment vas - tu ?  
- Un peu endormie mais ça va. Où êtes vous ? Encore sur Terre ?   
- Non, nous sommes sur les colonies. Il nous faudrait vos cordonnées pour vous rejoindre.   
- Non cette université n'a pas de situation précise. Un de mes hommes viendra vous chercher euh … Quelle heure est - il chez vous ?  
- Environ 15 heures.   
- OK, soyez a 19 heures au bloc C. Ca te va ?  
- Wufei est parti en mission, il risque de ne pas être rentrer à temps.   
- En mission ? … Tant pis, au pire, laisse-lui le numéro. Soyez à l'heure.  
Noin raccrocha sous le regard outré de Duo. Elle le foudroya du regard.   
- Va te recoucher. Tu n'es pas complètement rétablie.  
Duo voulut réagir mais il en fut vite dissuadé devant la mine hargneuse de la jeune prof qui n'était décidément pas du matin. Il se retint même de rire lorsque qu'elle trébucha sur le chat multirécidiviste en sortant de la pièce. 

****** 

Bloc C 19h00. 

- Il est en retard. Ronchonna Heero adossé à la tôle qui formait les murs du hangar.  
- J'espère que Wufei va bien.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Quatre. Il sait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.  
Un bruit assourdissant emplit le hangar faisant trembler la tôle. Une petite navette se posa juste à côté des anciens pilotes. La porte de l'appareil s'ouvrit lentement. Un jeune garçon pas plus vieux qu'eux leur fit signe.   
- C'est lui qui va nous piloter ? S'insurgea Heero.   
- Aller en route. Dit Trowa poussant Heero sous le regard hilare du blond. 

A suivre … 


	11. chapitre 10

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing   
Remerciements : A tout le monde… Yai !! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews.   
Site : 

Tomorrow the end...  
Chapitre 10

Après une heure de voyage éprouvante à supporter les commentaires de Heero sur la conduite trop brutale de leur chauffeur, le soldat ne supportant tout bonnement pas de ne pas être aux commandes du vaisseau, le transporteur approchait d'un petit astéroïde sur lequel s'accrochait un agencement de métaux et de vitres. Le jeune pilote expliqua en ignorant les soupirs agacés de Heero, que l'orbite de l'université était presque impossible à définir à cause de sa position particulière. Elle subissait en même temps l'influence de Mars, du soleil et d'un énorme astéroïde qui tournoyait dans le coin. Quatre écoutait avec grand intérêt le cours d'astronomie tandis qu'Heero et Trowa fixaient l'espace avec ennui.   
Une des plaques transparentes de la base s'ouvrit lentement alors que le transporteur approchait. Le vaisseau se posa sans problème. Ils descendirent et suivirent leurs guides dans les couloirs de la base. Ils ne croisèrent personne, ce qui étonna Quatre. 

  
- Il est neuf heures et demi tous les élèves sont en cours.

  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était accrochée une plaque argentée au nom de Noin. Le guide frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir avec respect. Il fit signe aux anciens pilotes de rentrer.  
Ils y trouvèrent la directrice de l'université penchée sur des dossiers et autres tas de papiers. Elle leur désigna des sièges, et sans lever le nez elle leur demanda d'attendre quelques secondes.   
Après avoir apposer sa signature elle ferma le manuscrit et se leva pour serrer la main des garçons.   
Elle s'étonna de l'absence de Wufei puis se rassit et leur tendit trois cartes et paquets.

  
- Qu'est que c'est ? Demanda Trowa.

  
Heero fouilla dans le paquet avant de soupirer un «non pas encore ». Noin lui sourit en rangeant certains papiers.

  
- Ce sont vos uniformes. Puisque vous allez rester ici quelques temps vous serez obligé de respecter certaines règles. Expliqua t - elle calmement.  
- Mais on ne compte pas rester! On récupère Duo et on file. S'écria Heero.   
- Il vous faudra être discret surtout toi, Heero, toutes les polices coloniales et terrestres sont à tes trousses. Je veux bien vous loger, ici personne ne pourra vous trouver.   
- Merci Noin. Mais quel genre d'université est-ce ? Questionna Trowa curieux.  
- C'est une école de pilotage civil, de mécanique et gestions.   
- Intéressant. Remarqua le blond.  
- Je l'espère pour vous… Voici vos emplois du temps.  
- Quoi ! Il n'est pas question de suivre des cours ! S'indigna Heero en se levant. Dis moi où est Duo que je puisse partir de ce délire !  
- Calme toi… C'est la meilleure solution.

  
Trowa attrapa le bras d'Heero et le fit se rasseoir. La cloche sonna, suivi d'un brouhaha mêlant le bruit de chaise que l'on tire et les babillages des élèves. 

  
- Je vous ai choisi un emploi du temps très souple. Si vous manquez les cours je m'arrangerais pour vous trouver de bonnes excuses mais essayez d'agir comme des élèves normaux, ils ne faut pas attirer l'attention sur vous.  
- Mais où est Duo ? Répéta Heero.  
- Il est 10 heures, donc il doit être à l'infirmerie, pour un contrôle.   
- Comment va t il ? Demanda Quatre.  
- Allez voir par vous-même. Vous commencerez les cours demain. 

  
Les G-boys se levèrent et sortirent avec dans les bras leurs uniformes, leurs cartes et emplois du temps. Ils suivirent les couloirs remplis d'élèves ne manquant pas de les toiser avec curiosité. Les filles arboraient des tailleurs noirs tandis que les garçons portaient des costumes blancs et noirs.   
Après s'être perdus, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant l'infirmerie tant recherchée. Ils entrèrent et découvrirent un autre couloir en verre. Chaque salle était visible, et ils n'eurent pas de mal à trouver leur compagnon.   
Il était en train de tourner en rond dans une des salles transparentes. Il attendait visiblement l'infirmière. Heero ouvrit la porte. En l'entendant Duo fit volte face s'apprêtant en hurler sur l'arrivant d'avoir autant attendu mais en voyant le soldat son visage s'éclaira et il lui sauta dessus en éclatant de rire. Heero se crispa, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il opta finalement pour la solution tapotage de dos. Duo le fit tourner sur place puis s'attaqua à Quatre enfin il se contenta de serrer la main à Trowa. 

  
- Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Remarqua habilement Quatre.  
- Oui je suis complètement remis, à part mon poignet qui est toujours un peu douloureux et ma cheville qui a tendance à me lâcher en pleine course. Dit - il en secouant ladite cheville. Et vous quoi de neuf ?   
- On va suivre des cours ici pendant quelque temps. Annonça Heero désignant les paquets et les emplois du temps. 

  
Duo s'empara de celui du soldat et le parcourut rapidement. 

  
- COOL ! On est dans la même classe. S'écria le natté. Section pilotage classe 3 … Et vous deux ?  
- Section méca 2… Lut Trowa.  
- Et moi gestion.   
- Ho … On pourra toujours papoter entre les cours et au réfectoire…  
- Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester ici et faire comme si de rien n'était. S'insurgea Heero en reprenant le bout de papier des mains de Duo.  
- Et pourquoi pas… Ici on est tranquille et on n'a pas à fuir. Rétorqua celui-ci. Mais où est Wufei ?  
- Il a réussi à infiltrer le parti colonial… Dit Trowa.  
- C'est pas vrai … Mais … Il va se faire tuer. 

  
Duo s'assit sur le lit en se frottant les tempes.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme en habit d'infirmière et aux grosses lunettes. Elle prit une expression sévère en voyant les intrus. Elle les fit vite sortir à grand renfort de menace d'heures de colle et autres corvées, rythmé par les éclats de rire de Duo qui fut aussi la cible de réprimandes. Une fois dehors Quatre et Trowa décidèrent d'aller prendre leurs quartiers et de visiter l'université, Heero quant à lui attendit le natté derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.  
Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Duo sortit en clopinant. Il fut surpris de voir Heero adossé au mur en train de l'attendre. 

  
- Tu me fais visiter ? Demanda Heero aussi froidement que possible.  
- Oui bien sûr avec joie. J'ai une heure de battement. Et nous allons commencer par la pièce principale.  
« La salle d'entraînement ! » Espéra le soldat.  
- Le REFECTOIRE !!! S'écria Duo en attrapant Heero par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite. 

  
Les deux élèves parcoururent de long en large l'université creusée dans l'astéroïde. Réfectoire, salle de classe, salle et terrain de sport, observatoire, laboratoire, chambre commune, cinéma, chapelle, salle de conférence et enfin terrasse.   
Elle se situait en au dernière étage, dans une bulle de verre laissant voir les étoiles. Elle était parsemée de splendides jardins. Ils s'installèrent sur l'un des parterres d'herbe. Duo parlait de tout et de rien, Heero écoutait fixant les étoiles. 

  
- Je suis vraiment désolé Heero. Dit soudain Duo entre deux blagues vaseuses.  
- De quoi ? 

  
Duo passa doucement sa main sur le cicatrise qui zébrait la joue du pilote. Celui ci lui saisit le poignet et le fixa avec surprise. Duo rougit légèrement avant de détourner le regard.

  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute… Arrête de culpabiliser. Dit doucement Heero.

  
Duo passa la main sur ses yeux puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

  
- Je le revois tous les soirs… A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je revois tout. C'est horrible. 

  
Duo respirait lentement pour ne pas pleurer, tentant en vain de cacher ses tremblements. Heero ne supportait pas de le voir comme ca, il bouillonnait de colère et de désarroi, mais il ne savait que faire. 

  
- Il me hante, tout le temps… j'en peux plus…  
- Il n'y a pas que toi… j'y pense aussi. Duo plus jamais il te touchera, tu entends. Je le tuerais de mes mains …

  
Heero fut interrompu par le regard ému de Duo. Il en fut complètement désarçonné. L'américain posa sa tête sur l'épaule du soldat interloqué. 

  
- Merci Heero… Comment j'aurais fait sans toi. 

  
Duo éclata en sanglots, qu'il essayait néanmoins d'étouffer. Heero passa ses bras autour des épaules de Duo et posa doucement son front sur la chevelure de l'américain, qui n'essayait même plus de cacher ses larmes. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis ces trois jours et ses blessures le faisaient toujours souffrir. Heero, bien que froid et rigide était le seul qui pouvait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.   
Le soldat bafouilla un vague «c'est normal » juste avant que la cloche retentisse. Il sursauta et ce crispa alors que le vacarme des interclasses se faisait de plus en plus présent. Duo se leva, épousseta son pantalon blanc et s'essuya les yeux. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et gratifia Heero du large sourit qu'il lui connaît si bien. 

  
- Je dois aller en cours on se voit pour le dîner…  
- Mais…

  
Sans autre forme de procès, il détala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en faisant de larges signes à Heero qui resta assis dans l'herbe en pensant que Duo était vraiment attaqué du bocal et qu'il commençait à l'être sérieusement. Le départ de Duo provoqua un vide en lui, «peut être sa vivacité » avait-il pensé.   
Après un moment, il décida d'aller trouver sa chambre pour dormir un peu , lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup fermé l'œil depuis quelques temps. Il trouva rapidement la pièce vide, froide et surtout sans ordinateur qui lui servait de chambre. Il posa ses paquets sur le bureau gris puis s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Il laissa ses pensées courir dans sa tête mais elle revenait toutes sur Duo et ce qui s'était passé.  
Il ferma les yeux et revit soudain la porte rouillée qu'il avait eu tant de mal à trouver. Plongeant dans le sommeil, il l'ouvrit.

A suivre … 


	12. chapitre 11

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing   
Remerciements : A (dans l'ordre alphabétique ) Aura, Calliope, Cora, Dana-chan, Kaoro, Lizzie, Luna, Poucycatt, Quatrelady, Souka, Syeda, Tahiri-chan. Merchi beaucoup pour vos remarques et votre soutien gros ziboux à toute. Smoutch ^__^  
Site : 

Tomorrow the end...  
Chapitre 11

- Heero avait enfin réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du sombre bâtiment. Son uniforme volé était un peu trop petit pour lui mais personne ne lui posait de questions. A son côté battant (battait) le sabre, remplaçant le revolver réglementaire des forces de l'ordre. Il marchait vite dans les sinistres couloirs, la casquette enfoncée sur sa tête baissée. D'un rapide coup d'œil il avait repéré son but sur le tableau de contrôle de l'entrée. Ses pas le menèrent devant un (une) petite porte rouillée qui étrangement n'était pas gardée. Après un regard, il écouta à la porte, n'entendant aucun bruit quel qu'il soit, il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Il tâtonna le mur et trouva l'interrupteur qu'il actionna. Un filet de lumière éclaira le centre de la pièce. Heero se retourna, il se pétrifia devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.   
Sur une chaise, au milieu d'une flaque de sang cramoisi, les mains attachées derrière le dos, la tête penchée en avant et les habits complètement déchirés, se trouvait Duo. De sa tête et le long de ses cheveux défaits coulaient de minces filets rouges, tombant goutte à goutte sur le sol froid. A son côté, une petite table couverte d'un drap bleu, supportait plusieurs seringues vides ou cassés.  
Heero se précipita vers lui. Il essuya son visage couvert de bleus et d'écorchures. Duo était inconscient et il n'essaya pas de le réveiller. Vu son état c'était presque impossible, même si l'américain était un dur à cuire. Il se pencha sur les liens qui rattachaient Duo à la chaise. Fait de cordes, tranchant la chair de ses poignets, Heero eut beaucoup de mal à les défaire. Le natté bascula vers l'avant mais il le rattrapa de justesse pour le caler sur la chaise. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec Duo sous le bras, il devait vite trouver une solution. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Duo dans cet état et il avait espéré trouver une fenêtre dans la cellule. Il observait son ami avec pitié et colère. Il aurait pleuré si la tension et sa volonté n'étaient pas si fortes.  
Il se pencha vers Duo et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tâchant sa main de sang.   
- Mais qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda t – il sans espoir de réponse.   
Soudain Heero sentit une pointe s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Il sursauta sans se retourner.   
- C'est moi. Dit une voix sinistre derrière lui.   
La pointe remonta lentement dans son dos pour arriver jusqu'à sa nuque. Heero leva doucement ses mains, tandis qu'un rire ignoble résonnait dans la pièce.  
- Lève-toi ! Et tourne-toi que je voie ta sale tête de fouine !   
Heero s'exécuta, il était en pleine lumière. Et ne put voir que la lame et la poignée dorée de l'arme du tortionnaire. La pointe du sabre remonta jusqu'au niveau de la joue du pilote, qu'elle mordit légèrement. Il sentit le regard méprisant de l'ombre qui se tenait devant lui.   
- Heero Yuy … A croire que les vermines s'attirent. Si je me souviens bien, il y a cinq pilotes en tout. En voilà deux et les autres seront bientôt là.  
Heero resta impassible malgré l'envie de faire taire cette voix horriblement mielleuse. Il lança un coup d'œil inquiet à sa droite. Duo avait repris sa position initiale, penché vers l'avant, les mains dans le dos. Heero sourit intérieurement.  
- Tu regardes le microbe… ce traître ?   
Le soldat crut voir Duo tressaillir à ce mot, avant de fixer à nouveau la masse noire qui le tenait en joug.   
- Ce lâche nous a vite tout raconté, je n'ai pas pu beaucoup m'amuser… Tu m'as l'air plus robuste. Tant mieux je vais pouvoir connaître ta version de l'histoire.   
La lame argentée caressa la joue du soldat au visage crispé. L'homme jouait avec ses nerfs, il ne le supportait pas. Duo avait été formé pour ne jamais parler sous la torture, Il avait une pleine confiance en lui mais cet homme mentait pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Heero le tuerait tôt ou tard il le tuerait, il en faisait une question d'honneur, mais pour l'heure il devenait urgent de partir.   
- Je vous hais, vous les morveux qui aviez mis cette pouffiasse au pouvoir. Vous ne méritez pas d'être en vie…  
- C'est vous qui avez tué Réléna. Dit calmement Heero essayant de prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur.  
- Techniquement parlant… non. Mais tu en sais trop, je vais devoir te tuer, et l'autre aussi…  
Soudain un bruit assourdissant d'une sirène résonna à l'extérieur de la pièce. Quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement à la porte. Tout se passa très vite, un cri étouffé par l'alarme, une douleur intense et le sang coulant dans ses yeux. 

********

  
* Clon clon clon *

- Heero es-tu là ?   
Le soldat ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes, les essuya vivement avant de se lever.   
- C'est qui ? Hurla t il encore dans son rêve.   
N'attendant pas la réponse, il enfila l'uniforme de l'université, refit le lit et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.   
- C'est Quatre ! Allez ouvre.   
Heero ouvrit la porte. Quatre et Trowa lui faisaient face, habillés aux couleurs de l'école.   
- Je te réveille ? Excuse-moi…  
- Non non ça va. Qu'es qu'y a ?  
- On va au réfectoire, ca te dit de venir. Il est midi moins le quart. Proposa Quatre tout sourire.  
- Hn… Répondit Heero en se frottant les yeux encore dans le flou.  
Il saisit la carte magnétique permettant d'ouvrir sa chambre et la fourra dans sa poche avant de sortir à la suite des deux autres pilotes.   
Le réfectoire était vide. Ils s'assirent autour d'une large table en discutant ou en écoutant Quatre, parler de l'université et de son organisation.   
La sonnerie retentit au loin suivi de ce brouhaha désormais connu des trois pilotes. Les cantinières et cuisiniers commençaient à s'animer derrière les fourneaux, tandis que garçons et filles en uniforme se pressaient dans la cantine. Quatre aperçut dans la foule la natte caractéristique parmi plusieurs jupes noires. Le blond fit signe à Duo qui papotait avec trois élèves mortes de rire. Quand il aperçut Quatre il sauta sur place en agitant les bras. Il ébouriffa la coiffure d'une des filles avant de courir vers ses amis. Il s'élança et atterrit violemment à côté d'Heero.   
- Salut la compagnie ! Les costumes de pingouin vous vont bien ! S'écria t il en tirant sur le col blanc du soldat qui se renfrogna aussitôt.  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal. Renchérit Quatre.   
- Vous avez mangé ?   
- Non pas encore.   
- Bha c'est quoi ce travail ?  
Heero et Trowa haussèrent les épaules en se regardant, amusés par la futilité de la conversation. C'était agréable de pouvoir enfin voir Duo et Quatre discuter comme avant, comme si de rien n'était, comme si plus rien ne pouvait leur arriver.   
Les quatre pilotes attendirent un peu avant de se servir. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à papoter et même Trowa et Heero se prirent au jeu de se croire normaux.   
La sonnerie retentit trop tôt à leur goût. Duo fit la moue avant de repartir comme il était venu en courant avant de se fondre dans la masse.   
Quatre proposa alors de passer l'après-midi dans le stade de la cité universitaire, histoire d'être en forme au cas où. Cette idée sortit Heero du monde sans soucis qu'il s'était inventé en écoutant parler ses amis, il acquiesça néanmoins.   
Le soir vint vite tout comme le couvre feu de huit heures. Le lendemain, ils seraient tous de faux étudiants soucieux de réussir les examens.   
Quatre était préoccupé malgré son apparente décontraction et son sourire omniprésent. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir Wufei, comme si sa présence était étouffée. Il avait beau se concentrer, rien n'y faisait ce n'était plus qu'une petite étincelle. Quelque chose d'autre embrumait son esprit inhibant un peu plus le chinois, c'était l'énorme trouble que dégageaient Duo et Heero. Depuis qu'il était sur cette colonie il n'arrivait pas à se dégager de l'angoisse, du stress et de la culpabilité qui émanait de Duo, il en arrivait même à les éprouver.   
Enfermé dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dans sa tête tout se mélangeait, il ressentait tout. Il décida de faire le vide, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il arrivait de mieux en mieux à maîtriser ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant Duo restait toujours dans sa tête, il était comme un cri de désespoir. Le blond avait mal à la tête, il tenta de dormir mais rien n'y fit. 

********

  
Heero assis à son bureau regardait perplexe son emploi du temps. Il apprenait par cœur ses horaires de cours. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, il ne voulait pas revivre son cauchemar. Une impression étrange le poussa à ouvrir la porte d'entrée de sa chambre. Il tomba nez à nez avec Duo qui, poing en l'air, hésita à taper à la porte du soldat. Heero sursauta tandis que le visiteur lui souriait.   
- Je savais que tu dormais pas ! Murmura Duo en faisant trifouillant ses mains.   
- Mouai. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?   
- Bha vu que j'arrive pas à dormir non plus, on pourrait aller faire un tour…  
- Mais c'est interdit non ?   
- Et alors. Chuchota t - il en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux au soldat impassible.  
Celui-ci rentra dans la chambre, prit la carte magnétique et ferma le porte pour suivre Duo n'en revenait pas qu'Heero accepter de venir avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la terrasse et s'installèrent sur la pelouse. Duo s'allongea bras en croix alors qu'Heero resta assis en tailleur regardant son ancien allié.  
- Duo … ? C'est vrai que tu as parlé ? C'est vrai ce qu'avait dit ce type ?  
L'américain tourna la tête vers Heero et le foudroya du regard. Celui ci baissa la tête, gêné.   
- Comment peux-tu croire à ses conneries ? J'ai rien dit même leur mixture ne m'a pas fait parler …  
- Je te crois… C'était juste pour savoir.   
Duo passa la main sur son visage puis regarda son poignet avec mélancolie. Il laissa retomber son bras avant de fixer le ciel noir.  
- Moi qui voulait me changer les idées, c'est réussi …   
- Je suis désolé. J'aurai pas dû t'en parler.   
- Je te comprends, moi aussi je me pose plein de questions.   
Il soupira puis garda le silence. Heero le regardait intrigué. Soudain il se pencha au-dessus de Duo et fixait ses grands yeux surpris.   
- Mais … Mais qu t'es tu fou ?  
- Je n'avais jamais remarqué la couleur de tes yeux … Dit il en esquissant un infime sourire triste.  
Duo en étant complètement retourné. Heero lui passa une main sur la joue.   
- J'ai failli ne jamais la voir… j'ai failli te perdre.   
Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes, l'américain n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le soldat dans un tel état. Il posa ses mains hésitantes sur les joues d'Heero qui continuait à le fixer.  
- Moi aussi j'ai failli te perdre.   
- J'étais tellement inquiet … Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ?   
- Je suis là maintenant… je …  
Heero connaissait déjà la fin de la phrase qu'il étouffa des ses lèvres. Duo ferma les yeux entourant le corps tremblant du soldat dans ses bras. 

Plus loin dans une chambre de l'université, Quatre s'endormit enfin dans un soupir de plénitude.

A suivre …


	13. chapitre 12

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et sérieux pas tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing.  
Couple : Et oui enfin un couple 1*2*1 ^__^  
Remerciements : La cinquième qui repasse Olive et Tom, je sais, il y a pas de rapport c'est trop cool ! ! Vive Mark Landers   
Site: 

Tomorrow, the end...  
Chapitre 12

Quatre fut surpris, en plein rêve plus qu'agréable, par le cri tonitruant d'un réveil matin qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir réglé ou même possédé. Il ouvrit ses yeux embrumés par le sommeil, et se rendit compte que sa chambre était éclairée. Il se redressa et la sonnerie s'arrêta net. Intrigué, il chercha le réveil qu'il se promit de noyer rapidement. Il le trouva incrusté dans le mur au-dessus du lit.   
6 h 00   
Le blond déchiffra rapidement les nombres digitaux avant de s'indigner de l'heure, un peu trop matinale, de son éveil. Les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures. Quatre soupira puis se leva en baillant. Il se lava puis s'habilla manquant de se rendormir à toutes instants. Il sortit finalement vers sept heures moins le quart et décida d'aller voir Trowa, et de ne surtout pas aller voir Duo ou Heero. « Quand même étrange ce rêve ! »Pensa-t-il en refermant la porte.   
Quatre frappa doucement à la porte numérotée 254, qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt sur un Trowa mal réveillé, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux dans le vague et juste une serviette mouillée autour de la taille.   
Quatre sursauta luttant contre la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues, en admirant ses chaussures.   
- Hn ?   
- Salut … ca va ? Demanda Quatre à ses pieds.   
- Lu … oui…   
- Euh … tu n'es pas du matin toi !   
Le blond pouffa doucement.   
- … Pas compris… Entre.   
Quatre hocha la tête puis entra dans la pièce étrangement «bordélique ». Il prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau pour attendre Trowa qui finissait sa douche. Il s'habilla rapidement sous le regard gêné du jeune arabe. Puis ils se rendirent à la cafétéria où ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans l'espoir de voir arriver les deux autres pilotes.   
Finalement l'heure d'aller en cours arriva. Trowa et Quatre n'étant pas dans la même classe, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives non sans se donner rendez-vous à midi.   
Le blond fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son emploie du temps.   
8h00 :gestion spatiale.   
« Houla qu'est-ce que ça va être ça ?? » Pensa Quatre tout en jouant des coudes pour avancer vers sa salle de cours. Il s'appuya sur le mur en souriant aux autres élèves qui le toisaient avec surprise et curiosité. Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observer et juger, Quatre baissa le nez et fouilla ses pensées. Il était peut être un peu trop curieux, mais il voulait savoir où étaient Heero et Duo. Il ne les avait pas vus ce matin, ce qui l'intriguait, pourtant il n'était pas inquiet. Il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir cette sensation, que des bruits de pas pressés emplirent le couloir. Un petit bonhomme aux larges lunettes, portant très mal l'uniforme, apparut. Il ouvrit la porte puis laissa entrer la marré humaine. Il se tourna ensuit vers Quatre.  
- Vous êtes nouveau vous ? Dit-il d'une voix endormis.  
- Et bien oui. Je viens d'arriver, je me nomme Quatre Winner. Je suis enchanté de faire parti de cette université. Expliqua Quatre tous sourire.   
- Bien … t'en mieux. Je suis monsieur Degonze. Entrez vite.   
Le blond hocha la tête puis entra et s'installa dans le fond de la classe. Il se rendit bien vite compte que les cours de gestion spatiale était plus qu'ennuyeux et la voix soporifique du professeur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Durant les deux heures qu'il passa à gratter le papier, il sentit un malaise grandir en lui. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention préférant se faire bien voir du prof.   
Lorsque la sonnerie libéra le jeune pilote des griffes de monsieur Degonze, la voix déformé de Noin se fit entendre.  
« Les élèves : Yuy, Maxwell, Barton et Winner doivent se rendre au plus vite au bureau de directeur »  
- Ho ho …   
Quarte grimaça craignant le pire. Il imagina toutes les causes farfelues possibles de cette appelle.   
Trowa adossé au mur les bras croisés attendait devant la porte de Noin.   
- Tu n'entres pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demanda Quatre.   
- Je t'attendais toi et les deux autres.   
- Ha bon bha … entrons Noin dois nous attendre.   
- Et Heero et Duo ?  
- C'est vrai, c'est étrange qu'ils ne soient pas encore la, mais …   
La porte s'ouvrit voilement laissa apparaître le visage furibond de la directrice.   
- Le couloir n'est pas un salon de thé ! Dépêchez-vous d'entrée. Dit-elle en désigna l'intérieur de la pièce de l'index.   
Les pilotes entrèrent rapidement puis s'assirent sur les fauteuils, face au bureau derrière lequel Noin s'installa.   
- Tout d'abords où sont Heero et Duo ? Ils ont manqué les cours…  
Les deux pilotes haussèrent les épaules de concert.  
- Je vois … bon tan pis. Je vous ai fait appeler car Wufei viens de téléphoner tout à l'heure…  
- C'est vrai comment va-t-il ? S'écria Quatre.   
Noin fronça les sourcils puis reprit la parole.   
- Il a d'importantes nouvelles. Il a réussi avec facilité le teste d'adhésion au parti … Il faudra m'expliquer, parce que je ne vois pas ce que c'est. Il a appris que le parti s'est rendu maître de quatre colonies très importantes et surtout très riches. Ces colonies ont d'ailleurs repris clandestinement la fabrication d'armes à feu.   
- Mais pourquoi faire ? Les armes à feu sont complètement prohibées. Il n'y a plus que certaines polices terrestres qui s'en servent encore. Remarqua Quatre.  
- Oui en effet les armes sont interdites dans les colonies depuis plus de 2 ans, mais le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils aient réussi à retrouver les machines qui les fabriques. Elles avaient été détruites… Expliqua Trowa.  
- Wufei n'a pas réussi à savoir pourquoi cette production d'armes a été mise en place, mais il sait que l'élue, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme, est sur terre. Incognito. Personne ne sait qui il est, ni ce qu'il y fait. Continua Noin.  
- Bien, il faut que nous retournions sur terre pour découvrir qui il est. Dit Trowa en se levant.   
- Non c'est bien trop risqué. Vous restez-la.  
- Mais …  
Quatre attrapa la manche de Trowa. Il se regardèrent un instant puis le brun se rassit.  
- Qu'est-ce que Wufei à dit d'autre ? Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Quatre lâchant la manche blanche   
- C'est à peu prés tout. Il va rester dans le parti pour continuer son enquête. Quant à vous essayez de trouver Heero et Duo, et mettais les au parfum et expliquez leurs aussi que sécher les cours … c'est mal.

Les deux pilotes sortir du bureau vite remplacé par une jeune secrétaire.   
- Où peuvent bien être Heero et Duo ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Yuy de manquer un «rendez-vous ».   
- Tu as raison Trowa. Allons voir dans leurs chambres.   
Trowa leva un sourcil, intrigué, mais ne posa pas de questions. Duo était certes du genre à faire la grâce matinée, mais les réveilles de cette université était vraiment efficace. Il arrivèrent devant une porte mais ce n'était pas celle que Trowa connaissait, c'est à dire celle de Heero.  
- C'est la chambre de Duo. Fit Quatre tout naturellement.  
- Mais comment le sais-tu ? S'écria Trowa.  
- J'ai un sens aigu de l'orientation.   
- Mouai.   
Quatre frappa à la porte sous le regard pas très convaincu du brun. Aux trois coups faiblards répondit un énorme brouhaha. Un corps qui tombe, des objets jetés, des cris se voulant discret puis une porte qui claque. Quatre éclata de rire puis ce repris rapidement en captant le regard plus que perdu de Trowa. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Duo apparut les cheveux détachés, dans un pyjama mis à l'envers et l'un de ses chaussons manquait. Il cligna des yeux puis sourit innocemment à ses deux amis.  
- Salut les gars !! Qu'es que vous faite ici ?   
- Et toi ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas en cours ? Répondit Quatre.  
- Hé hé... Duo commença à rire nerveusement. Comment ça en cours ?  
- Tu as rater deux heures de cours… Je me demande comment tu as fait pour pas être au courant. Expliqua calmement Quatre.  
- J'ai piraté le réveille.   
- …   
- Quoi !! :p  
- Au faite, j'ai des nouvelles de Wufei. Le représentant des colonies est sur terre et …  
Un claquement se fit entendre dans le fond de la chambre. Duo sursauta avant de reprendre son rire nerveux.   
- C'était quoi ? Demanda Trowa.  
- C'est … C'est …Hé hé… le CHAT ! Oui c'est Rififi la mascotte de l'université… Tu disais ?  
- Et donc, il a aussi apprit que le parti à repris la fabrication d'armes à feu. Continua Quatre faisait fi des élucubrations de l'américain.  
Soudain la tête inexpressive de Heero apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Quoi ? Dit-il. C'est quoi cette histoire de fabrication ?  
- … ?!!? O.o  
Duo se frappa le front de sa paume puis se cacha les yeux derrière sa frange. Heero s'avança.  
- Ou sont ces usines ?  
- … ?!!?  
- Bha répondez au lieu de faire cette tronche.   
Quatre ne savait plus quoi dire, Duo virait au rouge pivoine et Trowa ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Heero les regardait perplexe, il fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras sur sa potrine habillé d'une des chemises noires de Duo.  
- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça je vais aller enquêter moi-même. Dit-il en attrapant la main du natté pour l'entraîner avec lui dans le couloir.   
Duo ne se débâti pas et le suivi sans rien dire, mort de honte. Les deux pilotes encore sains d'esprit se regardèrent sous le choc, puis Quatre réagit.   
- Attend !!! Hurla-t-il en courant à la suite du couple. 

A suivre …


	14. chapitre 13 le chapitre maudit mouwhahah...

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the End…  
Genre: Yaoi et sérieux pas tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing.  
Couple : 1*2*1   
Remarque : Le chapitre Maudit !!!! Mouwhahahahaha.  
Site: 

  
Tomorrow, the end...  
Chapitre 13

Quatre courut pour rattraper ses deux amis mal réveillés.   
- Attendez les gars ! S'écria t il en se plaçant devant eux, vite rejoint par Trowa. Allez vous mettre en uniforme. Vous êtes ridicule. Il ne faut pas se faire remarquer.  
- Pas besoin d'uniforme pour faire péter une usine. Dit Heero d'une voix trahissant sa colère.   
- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Hurla Duo en arrachant son bras à l'étreinte de son amant. Il n'est pas question de partir une nouvelle fois en guerre. J'en ai marre.   
Heero en resta bouche bée. Il regardait le natté avec une expression que ne lui avait jamais connu Quatre et Trowa. Il serra le poing puis reprit sa marche.   
- Tu ne sais même pas où se trouve l'usine ! Lui cria Trowa.   
- Je trouverais. Lança t il sans s'arrêter.   
Duo grinçait des dents, tentant de cacher ses mains qui commençaient à trembler, et son trouble fit chanceler l'esprit de Quatre. Trowa attrapa Heero par le col.   
- Ca suffit maintenant. Dit Trowa en poussant Heero vers Quatre et Duo. Tu te calmes et tu réfléchis.   
- Lâche-moi ! S'écria Heero. Je vais faire exploser cette usine, et ainsi éviter une guerre.   
- Tu ne feras que renforcer la volonté de révolte des colonies. Et ton action sera transformé en un attentat terrien… Tu ne feras qu'attiser la haine.   
- Mais il faut faire quelque chose maintenant sinon il sera trop tard… pour empêcher ce qu'il prépare. Renchérit Heero en se débattant mais Trowa ne lâcha pas prise.   
- Vous avez tous les deux raison. Trancha Quatre. Il faut agir, mais pas n'importe comment.   
Duo tremblait de tout son corps, voir Heero partir lui avait fait un choc, ce dernier fut peiné de le voir ainsi. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne réagit pas, continuant de trembler. Le soldat passa un bras autour de ses épaules puis tournant le dos, guidant Duo vers sa chambre.   
- Dans 15 minutes, au réfectoire. Lança Heero sans se retourner.   
Quatre haussa les épaule en regardant Trowa qui fixait le couple en fronçant les sourcils. Faisant fi des cours qu'ils avaient à suivre, ils allèrent tous deux attendre dans la cafétéria.   
- Tout cela m'inquiète. Il faut agir, mais ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Dit Quatre en sirotant un jus de fruit. [1]   
- Il faut d'abord savoir où se trouve cette fabrique avant de faire des projets.   
- Ce n'est pas un problème. Heero pourra la trouver en un tour de main. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que fait Wufei. Si l'on tente quelque chose il faut qu'il soit prévenu.   
- Non, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Remarqua Trowa.  
Quatre soupira, reposant son verre vide, il réfléchissait à la meilleure méthode d'anéantir les projets du représentant. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'attirer l'attention, une énorme explosion était hors de propos. Il fallait s'infiltrer dans l'usine pour saboter discrètement les installations, détruire les réserves, puis s'enfuir. Sans les plans de l'établissement, ils n'avaient aucune chance.   
- Nous ne devrions pas bouger. Continua Trowa. Ce combat n'est plus le nôtre.   
- Si, bien au contraire. Il faut prouver l'innocence de Heero et empêcher qu'un autre conflit ne commence.   
Trowa appuya son front sur la paume de ses deux mains. Il garda un moment le silence sous les yeux intrigué de Quatre.   
- J'en ai marre de me battre et de risquer ma vie pour des ingrats… Les Hommes ont eu leur chance de vivre en paix, voilà ce qu'ils en font… Soit, s'ils veulent se battre laissons-les faire ! Qu'ils s'entre tuent …   
Trowa avait haussé la voix, fixant son vis à vis avec colère. Voyant le visage paniqué et perdu de Quatre, il interrompit sa plaidoirie et reprit son expression d'indifférence habituelle.  
- Excuse-moi ! Je suis fatigué … je crois.   
Quatre lui sourit finalement puis hocha la tête. Il était néanmoins troublé par l'attitude de Trowa, lui si calme d'habitude. Toute cette histoire, cette fuite Incessante et cette peur, leurs mettaient les nerfs à vif.   
Les deux autres pilotes firent leur apparition. Heero affichait un visage fermé par la colère, alors que Duo habituellement souriant semblait vide et triste. Heero avait prit avec lui un petit ordinateur. Quatre n'osait pas imaginer d'où il pouvait provenir.   
- Vous avez réfléchi à quelque chose ? Demanda froidement Heero en prenant place.   
- Justement, il nous faudrait la position et les plans de l'usine. Annonça Quatre.   
Heero alluma l'ordinateur portable et commença à tapoter sur le clavier flambant neuf. Quatre regardait Duo, inquiet de ne pas l'entendre parler. Il sentait une forte angoisse mais ce trouble était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait remarqué à son arrivée dans l'université. La douleur égoïste était devenue plus large et altruiste. Duo craignait pour les autres et surtout pour Heero. Mais le blond ne comprenait pas son attitude, son ami avait toujours fait semblant d'être heureux ne serait-ce que pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Quatre désespérait de voir son ami ainsi. Il pouvait capter et ressentir les émotions de ceux qui l'entouraient, mais pouvait-il transmettre les siennes ? Bercé par le clapotis des touches, l'apprenti médium alla chercher tout au fond de lui toute sa bonne humeur et gaieté essayant de les faire rayonner. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux un peu morose et fatigué, il surprit sur les visages des trois pilotes un léger sourire. Les yeux de Duo s'étaient remis à pétiller à la grande joie de Quatre.   
- Alors Heero tu en mets du temps toi le plus grand hacker du monde ! S'écria soudain Duo ébouriffant la tignasse d'Heero.   
Trowa éclata de rire, imité par Duo et Heero. Le blond n'en revenait pas, d'une part il avait en lui un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné, et d'autre part, il voyait pour la première fois les trois pilotes rire de bon cœur. Cette scène le fit sourire autant qu'elle le terrifia. Il venait de manipuler ces amis, ils les avaient presque forcé à être heureux et à rire. Quatre enfouit son visage dans ses mains tandis que les rires cédaient la place au silence.   
- Tiens, je viens de trouver la localisation de l'usine. Dit Heero. Il sourit légèrement puis ajouta malicieusement. Ne jamais utiliser sa date de naissance comme mot de passe !   
Après un silence d'incompréhension Heero reprit la parole.   
- Blague de pirate… Bref j'ai les plans ! Conclut-il complètement blasé.   
Une feuille blanche sortit du côté gauche de l'appareil. Heero la tendit à Quatre qui s'était endormi le visage dans ses bras croisés. Trowa s'empara du plan et l'étala sur la table en secouant au passage le blond qui commençait à ronfler. Celui ci sursauta, et faisant semblant de rien, il scruta le plan, promenant ses doigts dans les couloirs en papier.  
- Où sont stockées les armes ? Demanda Quatre.  
- Il n'y pas de salle de stockage.   
- Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils en font quoi de ces flingues ? Ils les mangent ? S'écria Duo.   
- Non, elles sont mises dans des transporteurs et envoyées je ne sais où. Expliqua Heero en décrivant sur le papier le trajet des armes.  
- Il faut absolument savoir où vont les transporteurs. Dit Trowa.   
Heero replongea dans son P.C. tandis que Quatre continuait de réfléchir détaillant la carte. Il construisait dans sa tête un plan infaillible pour détruire les machines à tout jamais, mais il devait compter avec peu de moyens et un système de sécurité très perfectionné.   
Heero sourit soudain puis ses yeux s'élargirent de colère. Duo fronça les sourcils, intrigué et se pencha sur l'écran.   
- Bha mince alors ! S'écria t il.   
- Les transporteurs, ils sont tous dirigés vers la terre. Annonça froidement Heero.  
- C'est fou. Murmura Quatre  
- Pourquoi la terre ? Ce type maîtrise les colonies, alors pourquoi arme t il la terre ? Demanda Trowa.   
- Le plus ironique, c'est qu'ils se déchargent tous dans une espèce de base secrète à la frontière de Sank. Continua le soldat.  
- Alors voilà pourquoi tout est arrivé, pourquoi Réléna et Zechs sont morts. Ce taré veut envahir le royaume de Sank. Après les colonies il s'attaque à Sank. S'écria Quatre.   
- Il ne s'arrêtera pas là ! De Sank il aura ensuite la mainmise sur toute la planète. Exposa calmement Duo. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de meurtre.   
- Mais pourquoi nous harceler ? Questionna Heero.  
- C'est nous qui avons mit Réléna au pouvoir, nous avions défendu la paix. Il ne nous poursuit pas, il poursuit les pilotes de gundam.   
- Duo, si ce que tu dis est vrai alors Wufei est encore plus en danger. S'inquiéta le blond en reposant la carte sur la table.   
Après un long, silence, Heero reprit la parole.  
- Alors Quatre. Comment allons nous agir ?  
- Et bien …  
- NOUS ? Coupa Duo. Qui ça nous ?  
- Nous Quatre ensemble. Reprit Heero.  
- Mais Duo n'a pas encore totalement récupéré. S'enquit Quatre faisait fi de la mauvaise blague de la phrase précédente.   
- Il n'est pas question de moi. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour ça.   
- Ecoute, c'est notre devoir d'empêcher la guerre qui se prépare. Dit calmement Quatre.  
- Notre devoir… Quel devoir ? Je ne dois rien a personne ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries.   
- Duo …  
Heero passa la main sur celle de l'Américain, mais celui ci se leva retirant sa main avec colère.  
- Et toi ! Tu en as rien à faire du moment que tu peux tuer … Je … Je  
La voix de Duo commençait à trembler. Il tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant claqua derrière lui la porte de la cafétéria. Le voyant partir Heero se leva pour le rejoindre mais il se retourna vers Quatre et Trowa avec une expression de panique sur le visage.   
- Va le rejoindre, on s'occupe de trouver un plan. Dit Quatre, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.   
Le soldat hocha la tête puis sortie de la cafétéria, laissant son ordinateur. Après un long silence, Quatre se leva à son tour, il éteint l'ordinateur puis le pris sous le bras ainsi que la carte.   
- Allons-y Trowa.   
- Qu'as tu en tête ?   
- Nous allons nous charger de cette mission … seuls.   
- Pourquoi ? Duo et Heero nous seraient plus qu'utile.   
- Duo est encore trop faible et si Heero vient avec nous, ils seront tous les deux trop inquiets l'un pour l'autre pour se concentrer… C'est la meilleure solution.   
- Soit, allons prendre un vaisseau.   
- Je t'expliquerais mon plan pendant le voyage.   
Trowa soupira puis hocha la tête, Quatre lui sourit puis ils quittèrent tous deux la pièce alors que retentissait la sonnerie signalant la fin des cours. 

A suivre … 

[1] Non, je ne céderais pas au lieu commun qui veut que Quatre-chou ne boive que du thé toujours du thé… là il boit un jus de fruit, c'est plein de vitamines et c'est bon ! Voilà … NA !   



	15. chapitre 14

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the end…  
Genre: Yaoi et sérieux pas tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing.  
Couple : 1*2*1   
Remerciement : A tous ceux qui me réclament sans cesse la suite de c't fic ^_^ ca m'encourage lol.   
Site: 

  
Tomorrow, the end...  
Chapitre 14

  
  
Trowa assis aux commandes d'un petit vaisseau de transfert, avança sa main vers le bouton de démarrage. Le petit moteur commença à ronronner doucement. Le pilote se tourna vers Quatre qui griffonnait la carte de l'usine. Sentant ces yeux sur lui, il fixa Trowa, l'interrogeant du regard.   
- Tu es bien sûr de vouloir faire ca ? Demanda Trowa.  
- Oui et toi ?   
- Si ce que tu as en tête tient la route, oui. Mais j'aurais aimé prévenir Heero et Duo.   
Trowa démarra l'appareil qui s'envola vers la colonie qui abritait l'usine d'armement. 

**************

- Duo ! Hurla Heero zigzaguant entre les élèves qui sortaient de cours. Attend moi !   
Duo malgré son état était plus rapide et il fut bien vite hors de vue du soldat. Celui ci serra les poings, il s'arrêta et attendit que les couloirs soient moins bondés. Après quelques minutes, il marcha vers l'endroit ou il était sûr de trouver son amant. 

**************

Le petit vaisseau était enfin en orbite autour de la vaste colonie, l'une des plus grandes et des plus riches. Trowa enclencha le pilote automatique puis se rendit à l'arrière où attendait Quatre l'ordinateur sur les genoux et la carte étalée sur une petite table.   
- Bien alors la colonie est très peu surveillée, l'atterrissage se fera sans problème. Entrer dans l'usine sera plus compliqué, il faudra mettre hors d'état de nuire les gardes et enfiler leurs uniformes. Ainsi grimés, il faudra attendre la relève pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. J'ai les horaires donc ici pas de problème. Une fois à l'intérieur, il faut se rendre dans la salle des machines en évitant de se faire repérer. Plutôt facile ca … Bien ensuite une fois dans la salle, il faut réussir à détruire les machines, mais sans explosions. D'après la configuration des appareils un simple court circuit suffira à réduire à néant toute la programmation et comme ces machines sont sûrement les dernières elles ne pourront pas être réparées. Tout compris ?  
Trowa hocha simplement la tête en souriant.   
- Bien ensuite, il vaudra passer par les entrepôts pour voir l'ampleur de l'industrie.   
- OK.  
- En avant ! Dit simplement Quatre.   
Trowa éteignit le pilote automatique et lança le vaisseau vers la colonie. 

**************

Il passa sa carte dans la fente et la porte en verre s'ouvrit en silence, il entra sur la pointe des pieds sur l'immense salle toujours aussi sombre. La lumière de la lune et des étoiles filtrait au travers du plafond de verre éclairant faiblement les petits jardins qui composaient la salle perpétuellement vide. Il parcourut les allées bétonnées en silence fouillant les pelouses. Soudain il aperçut assis sur l'un des bancs entre deux arbres, un jeune garçon en uniforme le visage dans ses mains. Une longue natte s'écoulait dans son dos secoué de sanglots. Il s'approcha et s'assit au côté de l'élève. Celui-ci le regarda, ses yeux gonflés et ses joues humides et rouges lui serraient le cœur.   
- Ho Heero je suis désolé. Gémit-il en reniflant. Je suis à bout de nerf je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je suis vraiment …  
Heero le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement, lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse.   
- Ce n'est pas grave. Chuchota- t - il à son oreille. On est tous à bout. Mais tout sera bientôt fini.   
Duo pleura de plus belle, agrippant la chemise blanche d'Heero. Celui ci ferma les yeux et le berça doucement.   
- Quatre va m'en vouloir… Je … Je suis trop égoïste.   
- Duo … Après ce que tu as vécu, tu as le droit d'être égoïste. Et tu connais bien Quatre, il ne t'en voudra jamais.   
- Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je disais. Je suis …   
- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà oublié.   
Duo le resserra son étreinte. Heero passa la main sur sa joue et sourit. Duo n'avait jamais espéré voir un sourire aussi tendre sur le visage du soldat.   
- Merci. Dit simplement Duo, avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amant. 

**************

Quatre et Trowa avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à l'usine. Ils étaient derrière un mur observant les deux gardes qui surveillaient mollement la petite porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Trowa neutralisa rapidement les deux hommes et les tira jusque dans une petite allée desserte. Ils revêtirent les uniformes des gardes, Quatre nageait un peu dans son pantalon et sa veste tandis que le costume de Trowa semblait cousu sur lui. Le petit blond resserra sa ceinture et alla prendre place devant la porte. La relève ne se fit pas attendre, Quatre avait tout calculé à la perfection. Il entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans problème, et sans même une question de la part des nouveaux venus. 

L'intérieur du bâtiment était vivement éclairé par de puissants néons, quelques ouvriers en bleu de travail allaient et venaient sans un seul regard pour les deux espions. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale. Un bruit horrible, bourdonnement incessant envahissait la salle remplie de machines en activité. Quatre regarda discrètement son plan puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, suivit par Trowa. Ils se glissèrent derrière l'un des plus gros appareils. Quatre ouvrit une espèce de trappe renfermant tout un système de câble et de circuit. 

Trowa regarda Quatre puis lui désigna les circuits en haussant les épaules. Le blond lui sourit malicieusement et sortir de sa poche un petit pétard d'enfant. Trowa éclata d'un rire étouffé par le bruit de l'industrie et ébouriffa les cheveux dorés du petit génie.   
Celui ci sortit alors une carte précise des câbles et circuits qu'il avait sous les yeux. Une crois croix rouge barrait l'un des câbles. Quatre plaça l'explosif enfantin à l'endroit qu'il avait marqué à l'aide d'un chewing-gum. Les moyens dérisoires qu'ils utilisaient faisait sourire Trowa, lui qui avait été aux commandes d'une des armures mobiles les plus sophistiquées. Il réprima un soupir en repensait à son bon vieux Heavyarms.   
Quatre rallongea la mèche de quelques centimètres avec celle d'un autre pétard. Il sortit ensuite un petit briquet cadeau d'une de ses sœurs puis alluma le fil. Il rangea le briquet puis s'en alla vers la porte de l'arrière salle. Il l'ouvrit et sortit de la pièce. Il se tourna vers Trowa avec le V de la victoire et le sourire aux lèvres.   
- Mission accomplie. Dit-il après s'être éloigné de la pièce si bruyante.   
- Rien n'est encore gagné. Dépêchons-nous d'aller dans le hangar avant qu'il ne cherche partout les saboteurs.   
- Rabat joie.   
Quatre tapa amicalement l'épaule de Trowa puis ils se dirigèrent rapidement dans les sous-sols là où se trouvaient les hangars. Soudain le sourd bourdonnement céda la place à des cris de panique. Le petit empathe ricana mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hangar il fut envahi par une sensation de mal-être et de tristesse qui le fit chanceler. 

Trowa fut le premier à entrer, il parcourut rapidement la salle remplie de caisses et de vaisseaux transporteurs. Quatre hésitait à entrer mais sachant que son habitude pouvait lui être fatale il entra. Ne voyant pas Trowa il explora la pièce. Mitraillettes, revolvers et même grenades, étaient stockés en attendant leur convoiement vers la terre, dans de larges conteneurs. Quatre en fut complètement horrifié, ils avaient lutté si dur pour que cela n'existe plus. Trowa avait raison: voilà ce que les hommes faisaient de cette chance qui leur avait été donné. Les armes, les guerres, la violence, le sang et la mort. Pourquoi le monde tournait-il toujours autour de ces mots si terribles ?   
Trop troublé par ses pensées si noirs il ne vit pas l'ombre qui passa derrière lui. Celle ci avançait doucement et sans bruit. A son côté battait une matraque et dans sa main gauche se trouvait un petit revolver. Il avança sa main et attrapa l'épaule de Quatre qui se retourna étouffant un cri de surprise, il envoya son poing dans la direction de l'agresseur. Celui ci sous le choc tomba par terre les quatre fers en l'air.   
- Trowa ! S'écria Quatre en rouvrant les yeux. Il posa ensuite les mains sur sa bouche puis s'accroupit au côté de Trowa. Je suis désolé… Ca va ?  
Trowa se releva en se frottant le nez.   
- Mouai… tu as un sacré coup droit.   
Quatre éclata de rire en aidant sa victime à se remettre sur pied.   
- Il y a vraiment de tout et de n'importe quoi dans ce hangar. J'ai découvert que deux convoyeurs partent toutes les deux heures. C'est impressionnant le nombre de flingues qui doivent être sur terre.   
- Ce n'est pas impressionnant … c'est terrifiant. Répondit Quatre avec regret. Comment allons-nous faire pour empêcher l'invasion du royaume de Sank? Avec l'artillerie qui doit être stocké là bas, ils pourraient faire sauter trois fois la terre avant que nous puisions puissions faire quoi que ce soit.   
- Avant toute chose, il faut aussi trouver qui est le représentant et des preuves de l'innocence de Heero.   
- On est pas sorti de l'auberge. conclut Quatre dans un élan de pessimisme.   
Soudain, une douleur aiguë s'empara de la poitrine de Quatre. Il se plia de douleur au moment même où résonna une sinistre détonation. Le blond surpris se tourna vers Trowa, mais il n'était plus à ses côtés. Il était allongé plus loin les yeux fermés, un trou noir au niveau de la poitrine. Quatre n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il n'osait pas bouger.   
- T.. Tro … Trowa. Bégaya Quatre en avançant vers le corps sans vie du pilote.   
Il ferma ses yeux qui lui brûlaient. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et hurlant sans bruit. Mais dans un éclair il se retourna les poings serrés et les yeux vides. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une vingtaine de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. La haine emplit le cœur de Quatre l'animant du seul désir de tuer. Un courant d'air commençait à tourner autour du petit arabe libérant ses cheveux dorés de la casquette de garde. Il ouvrit ses mains sur lesquelles se concentrèrent tous les tourbillons de haine pure et avança vers ses ennemis qui le visèrent avec leurs mitraillettes et revolvers. Quatre lança ses mains vers les gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Une dizaine d'hommes tombèrent, les yeux exorbités. Quatre sursauta, les survivants hébétés et terrorisés n'osaient pas bouger. L'empathe les regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba à genoux. Il sentit l'énergie s'échapper de son corps et ses yeux se fermer. Une dernière larme passa sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne touche le sol froid du hangar.

A suivre … 

  



	16. chapitre 15

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the end…  
Genre: Yaoi et sérieux pas tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing.  
Couple : 1*2*1   
Remerciement : A ceux qui me supportent moi et mes fins de chapitre dégueulasse.   
Site: 

Tomorrow, The end …  
Chapitre 15

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux s'habituant à la lumière qui inondait déjà la pièce. Il passa la main sur son torse nu tapotant ses côtes encore couvertes de bleus. Il grimaça en silence puis se tourna vers la gauche de son lit. Il sourit en voyant la masse de couvertures se soulever lentement au rythme d'un doux sifflement. Il se leva doucement pour regarder l'horloge trafiquée qui trônait au milieu du mur.   
7 : 00  
« Wow, c'est tôt ! » Pensa Duo frottant ses paupières croyant mal voir. « Si je me dépêche, je pourrais peut être aller en cours. » Il soupira et, c'est les épaules basses qu'il entra dans la salle de bain spartiate.   
Lorsqu'il en sortit tout en nattant ses cheveux humides, la serviette nouée sur les hanches, deux mains blanches l'agrippèrent par la taille. Duo tomba sur le lit serrant les dents pour cacher la douleur que lui distillaient ses blessures encore trop récentes. Les mains trottinèrent sur le ventre et la poitrine de Duo qui sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou.   
- Laisse je vais le faire. Chuchota Heero en caressant doucement les longs cheveux noirs de Duo.   
- Merci. Dit il dans un sourire.  
- On va en cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda t il en séparant, avec une dextérité étonnante, trois mèches humides.  
Duo hocha la tête s'attirant un grognement désapprobateur moins pour sa réponse que pour son geste.   
- Il est sept heures et quart. On a juste le temps. Et puis ça fera plaisir à Noin.   
Heero faillit éclater de rire à l'évocation de ce dernier argument s'il n'était pas concentré sur les nœuds qu'il effectuait.   
- Voilà. Claironna t il enfin. Bon j'y vais.   
Le soldat se leva. Il portait un bas de pyjama rayé totalement ridicule qui fit sourire son amant. Celui ci soupira puis s'habilla sans réfléchir avant de retomber sur le lit défait les mains sur le visage.

**********

Ce cri, cette sirène incessante, le sang dans ses yeux et cette douleur étrange. Tout était allé trop vite. Par terre, dans l'ombre, Duo était allongé sanglotant à côté d'une silhouette sombre. Heero accourut, il prit le blessé dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied virulent lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il se retourna ensuite vers la pièce maintenant illuminée. Un jeune homme en uniforme était avachi sur le sol tâtonnant à la recherche de son sabre tâché de rouge. Heero ne put voir que les fins cheveux blonds du tortionnaire coupés au carré, avant de repartir en boitillant, son lourd et fragile paquet dans les bras.   
Ils sortirent sans encombre du bâtiment vidé par l'alarme. Heero regarda sa montre, raffermit sa prise sur Duo puis se mit à courir oubliant sa jambe et le craquement sinistre qui résonnait dans tout son corps à chaque foulée. Il courait tout droit et le plus loin possible de la prison.   
Soudain une vibration et un souffle passa, suivit par une énorme détonation.   
Le jeune homme blottit dans ses bras commença à s'agiter. Ses yeux paniqués se plantèrent dans ceux du soldat..  
- Heero … j'ai … j'ai mal… Souffla t il   
Duo grimaça puis ferma les yeux.

- Hee … ro …Heero … Monsieur Heero Yuy !!!!  
Le soldat sursauta, sortant d'un cauchemar il en affronta un autre. Son professeur d'astrophysique lui faisait face le foudroyant du regard.   
- Je vous prierais de dormir la nuit plutôt que pendant mes cours. Dit il en reprenant place devant son bureau. Est-ce clair ?   
- Très clair monsieur. Répondit il presque au garde à vous.   
Duo lui sourit avant de lui tendre une feuille quadrillée griffonnée. C'était à lui de jouer. Heero saisit son crayon et apposa un croix sur l'une des multiples cases de la feuille. Heero gagna cette partie et toutes les suivantes sans que Duo ne râle, il en rigolait même. La matinée passa très vite. Dans la dernière heure ils furent convoqué par Noin. Celle ci leur annonça que Wufei était au téléphone mais qu'il ne voulait parler qu'à eux seuls. Elle leur indiqua un petit boudoir. Heero prit le téléphone, Duo l'écouteur. 

************

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il crut tout d'abord avoir perdu la vue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais tout restait noir. Il s'assit frottant sa joue douloureuse d'être restée trop longtemps sur un sol dur et froid. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva mais sa tête heurta un plafond trop bas.   
- AIEUH ! Cria t il en se rasseyant.   
- Quatre ? Chuchota une voix familier mais étrangement rocailleuse.   
- Qui est là !?! S'écria Quatre en reculant le plus loin possible d'où provenait cette voix.   
Il n'avait pas fait cinq centimètres qu'il sentit un mur humide lui barrer la route. Il ramena ces genoux sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.   
- Chuut ! Continua la voix. C'est moi. Tu devrais le savoir.   
Oui, Quatre aurait dû le savoir, mais il ne sentait rien, il se était totalement perdu, faible et vide.   
- Tro … Trowa ? Bégaya t il sans conviction.   
- Oui c'est …  
- NON !!!! C'est pas possible. Il est mort, je l'ai vu mort.   
- Je ne suis pas un fantôme… L'usine faisait des gilets par balles aussi, j'en avais mit un … Une chance qu'ils n'aient pas visé la tête.   
- Mais … Je l'ai senti. Bafouilla Quatre.   
- Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé, je commençais à être inquiet.   
- Hein ? Renifla Quatre, tout en clignant des yeux pour chasser en vain l'obscurité trop présente.  
- Ca fait un jour que tu roupilles. Je me suis réveillé dans le noir, tu étais allongé à côté de moi, pieds et poings liés alors que j'étais libre. J'ai pas tout compris, mais je t'ai libéré non sans mal, je le reconnais…  
- Tu es vivant. Chuchota le Blond en réprimant ces larmes de soulagement.   
Il entendit le bruissement du tissu et des bruits de pas. Trowa s'assit près de lui, en silence. Quatre essuya rapidement ces larmes puis tourna la tête vers lui, il ne trouva que la nuit. Il tendit la main comme pour être sûr qu'il ne devenait pas fou, que cette voix n'était pas le fruit de son esprit embrumé. Il trouva son épaule. Trowa sursauta mais ne dit rien. Malgré l'obscurité Quatre sentit son regard posé sur lui. Après une courte hésitation, il glissa ses doigts plus bas, il voulait savoir. Il sentit enfin le tissu brûlé, le trou béant qu'avait laissé la balle et la peau intacte de Trowa. Celui ci prit doucement la main de Quatre.   
- Là, ca me fait un peu mal. Chuchota Trowa sans lâcher sa main.  
Quatre retira vivement sa main pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient de nouveau. Il s'était soudain rappelé tout ce qui s'était passé. Le désir de tuer qui l'avait submergé, la haine et ce pouvoir qui le manipulait complètement. Il n'avait jamais voulu ce qu'il avait fait. Il essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots lorsque les bras de Trowa se refermèrent sur lui tel un doux piège. Quatre n'en revenait pas, mais profita néanmoins de la chaleur de son corps si précieuse en cet endroit.   
- Tu n'es pas content que je sois vivant. Ironisa Trowa, avant de rire doucement.  
- C'est pas drôle. Murmura Quatre en frappant doucement la poitrine du pilote.  
Trowa passa la main dans les cheveux de Quatre qui frissonna.  
- Je t'ai cru mort. Je t'ai vu tomber, c'était terrible. Je l'ai senti … Dans ma tête. Chuchota t il fermant les yeux. Je t'aime. Ajouta t il enfin dans un souffle inaudible.   
Il sentit Trowa se figer, il passa les mains sur les épaules de Quatre puis s'appuya sur le mur. « A t il entendu ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je deviens fou. Toute cette histoire me rend dingue. » Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Essayant de croire que Trowa n'avait pas capté ses derniers mots.   
- Comment allons nous sortir de là? Demanda t il.   
- Je crois que Wufei est ici.   
- Ici ? C'est à dire.   
Une lumière bleutée apparut au niveau du poignet de Trowa.  
- Il est déjà midi. J'ai trouvé cette montre sur le dernier plateau repas. Je crois que je serais devenu fou sans ce truc.   
- Alors nous avons une chance de sortir …   
- Avant qu'ils nous tuent. Oui je crois. Coupa Trowa.  
Quatre fut soudain prit d'un affreux mal de tête. Un bourdonnement intense lui martelait le crâne. Puis tous s'arrêta. Il voyait, il ressentait à nouveau. Il soupira songeant qu'il ne serait jamais comme tout le monde, il l'avait espéré quelques minutes, mais tout venait de s'écrouler. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur le mur et ferma les yeux.  
- Wufei est ici, sur Terre, il s'inquiète pour nous, Heero et Duo ne savent même pas que nous somme parti… Après une hésitation, il reprit avec détachement. Wufei leur téléphone, ils vont venir nous libérer.   
- … hein ?   
- Je ne sais pas.   
- …   
- Oublie ca, j'espère qu'ils ne prendront pas trop de risques.   
- Ouais.   
Un silence gêné s'installa. Quatre n'osait plus rien dire. Alors que Trowa se complaisait dans ce silence. Le blond crut qu'il s'était endormi lorsqu'une petite trappe à l'opposé de cellule s'ouvrit éblouissant ses yeux trop habitués à la pénombre.  
- A table . Dit Trowa en prenant l'unique écuelle aux odeurs peu accueillantes.   
Quatre soupira puis s'approcha lentement de la trappe. Le brun alluma sa montre et dirigea la faible lumière bleutée vers le plateau. Sans réfléchir le blond saisit un petit bout de papier simplement caché sous la carafe d'eau croupie.  
- C'est une note de Wufei. Dit Quatre sans la déplier.   
Dans le noir Trowa tendit la main, le blond lui donnait le papier. Il le déplia puis le parcourut du regard grâce à sa montre. Le chinois avait vraiment pensé à tout. 

A suivre … 


	17. chapitre 16

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the end…  
Genre: Yaoi et bientôt tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing.  
Couple: 1*2*1, 4*3 ?4  
Remerciement: A Quat qui a enfin lut ma fic … et encore merci a Tahiri–chan et Lolo.  
Site: 

Tomorrow, The end …  
Chapitre 16

- Allô ?   
- Heero ? C'est toi ?   
- … Oui. Alors quoi de neuf Wufei ?   
- Ici c'est la merde totale ! On dirait qu'une guerre se prépare… pas une guerre, mais une annihilation complète. C'est affolant.   
- Merde… Chuchota Duo   
- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous parler, je suis constamment surveillé et … Wufei changea soudain de voix, Bien mon capitaine !   
Heero grimaça légèrement inquiet alors que Duo reposa l'écouteur préférant écouter le rapport que lui ferait de tout manière son amant. Il passa sa tête curieuse dans l'embrasure de la porte du petit boudoir. Il vit Noin les pieds sur son bureau regarder fixement le commode qui lui faisait face. Le meuble était ouvert découvrant une large télé dernier cri. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage angélique de l'américain. Il approcha de la directrice qui zappait doucement en se balançant sur sa chaise. Noin lui sourit toute en continuant à appuyer sur les boutons de la télécommande.   
- Tu es où en ce moment ? Demanda Heero. Il hocha la tête. D'accord, je comprends. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? …   
Les images colorées défilaient lentement. Duo se demanda si Noin cherchait réellement quelque chose ou si elle aimait voir les couleurs de l'écran s'animer puis changer brusquement. Soudain le sourire de Duo s'effaça laissant place à un rictus de surprise puis de terreur.  
- Nani ??!! Hurla soudain Heero … mais … mais.  
Duo posa la main sur l'épaule de Noin et lui chipa la télécommande. Il appuya sur les touches faisait fi des tremblements qui le secouaient malgré lui.  
- Comment ça bientôt ? Demanda Heero au combiné. Ha … d'accord.   
L'image du petit écran s'arrêta sur un plan large d'un homme en uniforme. Derrière ces fines lunettes de vue, il fixait la caméra avec dédain. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés coupés au carré étaient rabattus vers l'arrière. Quelques mèches dorées retombaient sur son visage blanchâtre. Il avait de petits yeux bleus reflétant sa malignité. Un léger sourire hautain fendait son visage ovale aux traits parfaits.   
- Je vais faire ce que je peux … Hn … hn … c'est noté.   
L'uniforme noir serré, le col Mao qui cachait son cou, et ses mains qu'il tenait derrière son dos avec raideur, donnait envie de vomir. Il se sentait supérieur et cela ce voyait. La voix douce de la journaliste qui l'interrogeait résonna soudain dans la pièce. Duo fronça les sourcils. Ce type lui rappelait parfois Réléna ou Zechs, il avait un air de famille et son attitude hautain ne faisait que renforcer cette impression.   
- Mais comment peut on agir ? C'est un vrai arsenal là-bas !! … OK. Continua Heero.   
La question de la journaliste que n'avait pas écouté Duo, s'acheva. Telle une statue qui s'anime, l'étrange personnage remit l'une de ses mèches en place puis ses fines lèvres tremblèrent.   
- Cette convention n'a pas pour but de réarmer la terre, ce n'est qu'une rumeur sans aucun fondement.  
Duo en entendant la voix du blond sursauta. « Merde, c'est lui. » Pensa L'américain. Il trembla de plus belle et sentit ses jambes flancher. Il s'appuya sur le bureau, lâcha la télécommande qui tomba par terre. De sa main libre, il se cacha la bouche. Noin se tourna vers lui et se leva précipitamment pour aider son élève.   
- Ca va ? Demanda t elle inquiète.   
- Oui .. Tout va bien. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne. Répondit Duo en se relevant.   
- Bien à demain alors et bonne chance. Dit Heero avant de raccrocher rapidement.   
Le soldat se précipita vers son amant qui regardait l'écran la main droite sur le visage.   
- Il serait d'ailleurs tout à fait mal venu de remettre en cause les lois décrétées par feu mon prédécesseur, mademoiselle Réléna. Continua le jeune politicien.  
Heero sursauta lui aussi, il se tourna vers la télé avec horreur.   
- Merde ! … C'est lui. S'écria t il.   
- Lui qui ? Demanda Noin complètement déboussolée.   
- Le type qui a commandité l'assassinat de Réléna, celui qui nous a fait porter le chapeau, et celui qui a tué … Heero ne voulait pas prononcer ses derniers mots.  
Noin compris comprit tout de suite, elle baissa la tête essayant de réprimer les larmes qui embrumaient déjà ses yeux.   
Le pilote soupira, puis aida Duo à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Noin. L'américain toussota, puis remercia Heero avant de fixer à nouveau son tortionnaire qui se pavanait devant la caméra.   
- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les rumeurs, mais on raconte que les colonies se réarment et qu'elles risquent même de nous attaquer. Affirma timidement la journaliste.  
L'homme ricana provoquant une quinte de toux de Duo. Celui ci regarda ses mains tâchées de sang avec agacement. Heero prit peur en les voyant mais Duo le rassura d'un sourire angélique.  
- Comme vous dite chère amie ce ne sont que des rumeurs.   
Ses paroles sonnaient faux même pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de toutes ces magouilles belliqueuses. Un silence gêné s'installa. Le politicien foudroya du regard la jeune fille qui bafouilla.  
- Une dernière question monsieur Flaiming. Qu'en est-il de l'enquête sur la mort de la princesse, car c'était vous qui étiez chargé de l'enquête et on se souvient tous de cette histoire. A-t-on retrouvé la trace de Heero Yuy l'ancien pilote de gundam qui œuvre pour la p …   
- Non. Cracha Flaiming avec colère. Ce criminel n'a jamais rien fait pour notre monde tout comme ces amis. Quant à l'enquête elle suit son cours et j'ai confié le dossier à un homme compétent et digne de confiance.   
Les joues rougies par la colère il tourna les talons et s'en alla vers l'énorme édifice à colonnade derrière la journaliste interloquée.   
- C'était Sarah Price en directe de Londres pour Tc8.   
Noin éteignit l'écran. S'en suivit un silence choqué, ponctué par les toussotements de Duo.

Heero et Duo sortirent du bureau en silence. Le soldat essuya tendrement de ses pouces les commissures rouges de sang de l'américain, avant de l'embrasser.   
Duo le regarda de ces grands yeux tristes, Heero soupira, il le prit par les mains. Il baissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il secoua la tête, tout en pianotant sur les paumes de son compagnon.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Duo.   
Heero serra plus fort les mains de celui ci, puis leva les yeux. Il regarda un instant le minois trop pâle de son ami puis lui sourit d'un sourire sans joie.   
- Allons manger. Souffla t il. 

Les deux pilotes assis à l'une des tables bleu pastels de la cantine, mangèrent sans appétit la tête remuée par de trop sombres questions, et Duo posa la seule à laquelle Heero ne voulait pas lui répondre.   
- Au fait où sont Quatre et Trowa ? Ils n'ont pas cours à cette heure, non ?   
Heero enfouit son visage dans ses mains. S'il ne répondait pas, peut être oublierait-il. Ne pas répondre … il ne voulait pas répondre craignant sa réaction.   
- Il s'est passé quelque chose? Heero …   
- Oui. Murmura Heero sans le regarder.   
- Que … qu'est-ce qui …   
- Trowa et Quatre sont partis pour exécuter la mission que nous avions convenu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.   
- C'est pas vrai…  
- Attend … il y a eu une embuscade et … Wufei ne sait pas si Quatre s'en est sorti.   
Les yeux de Duo s'élargirent il voulut crier mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge sèche.  
- Il paraît que la moitié de hommes dépêchés pour les arrêter, une vingtaine environ, sont morts. Quatre bien qu'évanoui fut ligoté. Wufei m'a raconté que les hommes étaient terrorisés, ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de savoir si Quatre était … vivant.   
- Mais …  
- Trowa est vivant, c'est sûr.  
- Mais …  
- Ils sont sur Terre… Heero serra la main tremblante de Duo pour oublier son cœur qui commençait à pleurer. Ne t'inquiète pas on va les sortir de là.  
Le regard de son compagnon se fit alors plus dur, Heero retrouvait enfin son shinigami à la volonté inébranlable.   
- Quand ? Demanda t il avec espoir et colère.   
- Demain … Demain, tout sera fini … Demain, la fin de toute cette histoire. [1] 

**********

Trowa déplia la lettre tachée de pattes de mouches qu'il attribua à Wufei. Il s'adossa au mur humide et dirigea non sans difficulté le faisceau bleuté vers la feuille.   
- Salut les gars, ne vous inquiétez pas on va vous sortir de là. Demain matin Heero et Duo vont venir ici. Nous allons mettre un terme à cette invasion et prouver qu'Heero est innocent. Reposez vous bien et soyez prêt à vous battre. Wufei.   
- Ç'a le mérite d'être clair. Soupira Quatre … Je veux plus me battre. J'ai fait mon temps j'en ai assez.   
- Je comprends … mais je doute que nous ayons le choix. Dit Trowa en déchirant le manuscrit.  
Quatre soupira puis s'allongea de tout son long sur le sol qui lui vaudrait sûrement de multiples courbatures. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.   
- En tout j'espère vraiment que toute cette histoire prendra réellement fin, que ce combat soit le dernier.  
- Je l'espère aussi. Répondit Trowa sans vraiment y croire.  
Il fourra dans sa poche les lambeaux de papier puis appuya sa tête contre le mur. Des pensées aussi sombres et floues que leur geôle traversèrent l'esprit de Trowa. Il avait entendu les trois derniers mots que lui avait soufflé Quatre. Le brun les yeux dans le vague, incapable de voir les gouttes salées qui zébraient les joues pâles de Quatre s'endormit doucement. 

A suivre … 

Aller encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et c'est finis … ^__^ 

[1] Enfin ce titre stupide s'explique !!!   



	18. chapitre 17

Auteur: Atomicfrog  
Titre: Tomorrow, the end…  
Genre: Yaoi et tristounet.  
Base: Gundam Wing.  
Couple: 1*2*1, 4*3 ?4  
Remerciement: A mon chéri qui a complètement accepté le fait que j'écrive des fanfics yaoi et qui les lit en plus … Merchi mamour. Et merci aussi à Artémis pour son mail d'encouragement c'est sympas ^__^   
Site: 

Tomorrow, The end…  
Chapitre 17

  
  
Les armes cachées sous son long manteau d'officier cliquetaient faiblement. Il resserra de sa main son uniforme pour étouffer le bruit métallique qui résonnait trop bien dans les couloirs en béton gris de la base. Il aperçut enfin une porte en tôle gardée par un jeune militant somnolent. Au bruit des pas de l'officier, le soldat se redressa et cala son arme à son côté. Il claqua ses talons et porta la main crispée à son front parsemé de mèches brunes. L'officiel salua avec agacement puis tendit au jeune homme un papier cacheté de cire rouge.   
- Je viens d'être mandaté pour interroger les prisonniers. Dit – il sèchement.   
- Je pensais que l'élu viendrait lui-même, il accorde beaucoup d'importance à ces détenus…  
- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à penser. Alors ouvrez cette porte.   
- A vos ordres Lieutenant. Cracha t'il presque.  
Il ouvrit la porte à regret, éclairant deux silhouettes assises en tailleur les mains tendues devant leurs yeux meurtris par le manque de lumière. Le soldat appuya sur un interrupteur allumant une petite veilleuse au fond de la geôle. Courbant le dos, l'officier entra puis ferma la porte en un claquement sec et irrévocable. Il toisa les deux captifs puis soupira. Il ôta son béret sombre et s'agenouilla un rictus de tristesse et de soulagement sur le visage.   
- Wufei ? Dit Quatre d'une voix que le gradé ne reconnut pas.   
- Purée Quatre, Trowa vous êtes vivant… Mais dans quel état ils vous ont mis !!  
Quatre sourit devant la mine déconfite du chinois. Trowa affichant son masque inexpressif habituel baissa la tête pour cacher son visage qu'il savait trop pâle. Wufei sortit deux revolvers et plusieurs recharges de dessous sa veste puis les tendit aux deux captifs. Il arma ensuite ses deux armes puis les fit tourner dans sa main, juste pour le fun.  
- Et Heero ? Et Duo ? Où sont-il ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre. Nous les retrouverons ce soir si ...s'ils réussissent leur coup.   
Trowa fixa son arme noir engin de mort qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais utiliser. Il la serra fortement puis porta son regard vers Quatre. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une colère que le brun ne lui connaissait pas. Trowa en fut étrangement attristé, il soupira puis reporta son attention sur Wufei qui se relevait prudemment.  
- Je vais passer devant, ensuite libérer au plus vite tous les prisonniers avant que l'aile ouest explose.  
- Mais ca va faire beaucoup de victimes …   
- Il faut ça pour empêcher que ce pourri de Flaiming de prendre le pouvoir.   
- Qui ? Demanda Trowa.   
Wufei regarda sa montre puis secoua la tête.  
- Pas le temps… Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.   
Le Chinois frappa trois coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le visage intrigué du jeune garde. Celui-ci se vit asséner un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya s'étaler contre le mur d'en face. Wufei lui prit ses clefs et les lança à Trowa avant de prendre le soldat sonné sur son épaule.   
- Dépêchez-vous de libérer les prisonniers. Il faut vite sortir de là. Ordonna t il à Quatre et Trowa.  
Le brun partagea le lot de clefs et les deux pilotes commencèrent à ouvrir, une à une, les geôles de la base. Les prisonniers remerciaient abondamment les deux pilotes avant de courir vers l'est, la direction que leur désignait Wufei. Lorsque la dernière porte fut ouverte et que le dernier captif fut libéré, le Chinois confia le jeune garde à celui-ci qui s'en alla aussitôt.   
- Allons-y ! Nous devons aller détruire les dernières armes puis partir. Il faudrait arriver au bâtiment principal avant l'explosion.   
Les deux pilotes opinèrent du chef puis suivirent l'officier qui courait déjà vers l'ouest tout en regardant sa montre. Ils arrivèrent tous trois dans une immense salle remplie de caisses de toutes tailles.   
- Attendez-moi ici… Chuchota Wufei avant de remettre son béret.   
Il entra droit comme un piquet, et salua les soldats et mécanos qui sillonnaient la salle. Il sortit quelques secondes après puis fit signe à Quatre et Trowa de le suivre. Après quelques mètres ils coururent vers la sortie. Quatre fronça les sourcils encore et toujours ce mauvais pressentiment qui le harcelait. Il voulut arrêter Wufei mais celui ci était déjà dehors avec Trowa. Il pesta puis se précipita à leur suite. Il les vit tous deux figés au milieu d'une large cour où s'entassaient barils, caisses et autres containers.   
- Mais qu'est-ce que … S'écria Quatre avant de remarquer les hommes armes au point qui entouraient la place   
Trowa se retourna lentement vers Quatre et lui lança un regard paniqué. Wufei regarda discrètement sa montre alors que le blond regardait avec tristesse les autres prisonniers les mains en l'air. L'officier qui dirigeait les soldats, leva lentement le bras un sourire carnassier sur le visage.   
Mais soudain une puissante détonation les souffla. Trowa agrippa Wufei par le col et l'entraîna à l'abri derrière une petite caisse. Quatre par réflexe d'ancien soldat se plaqua sur le sol et rampa jusqu'à un muret. Des coups de feu retentirent, des prisonniers déboussolés et ne sachant quoi faire tombèrent les uns après les autres, alors que les deux anciens pilotes de gundam vidaient leurs chargeurs sur les gardes. Certains des anciens captifs se cachèrent derrière des caisses prenant les armes qu'ils ne savaient sans doute pas utiliser pour les retourner contre leurs geôliers. Mais les autres, sûrement des politiciens ou des penseurs trop dérangeants pour le parti, tombaient inexorablement.  
Quatre, la tête entre les genoux, les yeux exorbités, tremblant de tout son corps, sursautait à chaque bruit mat d'un corps tombant que seul lui pouvait entendre. Il serra ses poings jusqu'au sang, sans pouvoir arrêter ses bruits de mort. Il n'en pouvait plus. sa tête… sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il en pleurait de douleur. Il essuya frénétiquement ses yeux les marquant de rouge. En hoquetant, il tourna avec difficulté la tête vers sa gauche.   
Trowa les bras appuyés sur la caisse tirait à tout va une expression d'une neutralité morbide sur le visage.  
Quatre eut un haut le cœur et pleura de plus belle.   
Trowa s'adossa à la tôle bleue et rechargea avec une rapidité inquiétante. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda Quatre. Le sang qui semblait couler de ses yeux mêlés à ses larmes le surprit. Il voulut le rejoindre pour lui demander si tout allait bien, le prendre dans ses bras. Il posa une main sur le sol et avança doucement vers le blond oublieux des balles qui sifflaient autour de lui. Wufei l'agrippa par le dos de la chemise et le ramena violemment vers lui.  
- Tu veux te faire trouer la peau ou quoi ! Hurla Wufei.   
Trowa le regarda en silence.   
Quatre sursauta, un autre homme tomba. Ce fut trop pour lui ses mains tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Il fallait que tout ca s'arrête. Toute cette colère, toute cette haine. A bout de nerfs, il ferma les yeux. Et tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru être son âme et son essence même, bonté, générosité s'endormit. Il perdit pied dans le torrent de douleur et de haine qui s'éveilla en lui. Il commença à rire. Ses yeux brûlés de larmes s'ouvrir sur un regard enfantin et malicieux. Il se leva lentement faisait fi des balles qui ricochaient sur lui. Il regarda longuement ceux qui commençaient à se vider de toute envie de tuer. Les tirs se firent moins nourris. Quatre commença à scintiller d'une lumière noire. A chaque pique de lumière, un homme baissait son arme et celle ci se faisait plus intense. Trowa, Wufei et les autres prisonniers qui luttaient à leurs côtés étaient terrifiés et subjugués à la fois. Les balles pleuvaient sur Quatre qui marchait lentement pour contourner le muret qui fut son refuge. Il affichait toujours un sourire juvénile à faire froid dans le dos. Trowa se ramassa sur lui-même, serrant les dents, il évalua la distance qui le séparait de Quatre … Il était trop loin.   
Le blond aux allures d'ange déchu avançait rayonnant avec une intensité impressionnante. Alors qu'il fixait un des hommes qui baissait son arme il sentit son souffle se couper. Il crut que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il tomba à la renverse, écrasé sous la masse d'un être qui l'empêchait de bouger.  
Il ne reconnaissait pas Trowa qui assis sur lui, une main sur son poignet droit et sur son cou lui hurlait de se calmer. Quatre se débattait, il avait l'impression d'étouffer malgré les précautions de Trowa. Celui ci avança son visage vers celui de Quatre qui fuyait son regard.   
- Quatre arrête, regarde-moi !! Hurla le brun. redeviens celui que…  
Trowa baissa soudain la voix.  
- redeviens celui que j'aime. Ordonna t il.  
Quatre sembla se calmer, il respirait frénétiquement en saccades. Trowa encadra le visage du blond de ses mains qui le brûlèrent aussitôt. Il serra les dents essayant de capter le regard fuyant du médium. Il était complètement désorienté, et ne savait quoi faire. Dans un élan qu'il jugea de bêtise extrême il embrassa le blond. Il avait cru que ses lèvres allaient s'enflammer. Ses mains se parsemèrent de boursouflures douloureuses de la même couleur que les joues trop brûlantes et encroûtées de sang de Quatre. Malgré la douleur, il ne lâcha pas ces lèvres. Quatre le regarda enfin, puis ferma les yeux.   
Trowa fut projeté derrière le mur, par une déflagration provenant de Quatre. Tous les hommes flanchèrent certains s'évanouirent, mais les soldats encore debout se précipitèrent vers les pilotes et leurs compagnons d'armes. Trowa se releva vite, trop vite, il crut que sa tête n'avait pas suivi son mouvement. D'un pas mal assuré, il tenta de rejoindre Quatre, mais il fut vite encadré par deux soldats qui lui saisirent de force les bras. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, obnubilé par le petit corps endormi. Un jeune officier arme au poing vint se planter devant la tête blonde le canon dirigé vers celle ci.   
- Hé ! Hurla Trowa. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?  
Wufei luttant aux poings avec d'autres gardes remarqua la scène. Il se précipita vers eux mais ses adversaires le plaquèrent au sol et le rouèrent de coups. L'officier ne leva pas les yeux visant méticuleusement les mèches blondes. D'un mouvement d'épaule rapide et précis Trowa fit valser les deux soldats. Il sauta vers le bourreau, les hommes tombèrent, le coup partit. Une tâche cramoisie s'élargit sur la poitrine de l'officier. Trowa soupira. Il se retourna vers Quatre. Il pris son pouls, le cacha précautionneusement entre deux caisses, puis se retourna vers le cœur de la bataille. Wufei avait dégainé son sabre de fonction et affrontait avec une classe et une dextérité imposant le respect. Trowa vola le sabre d'un des cadavres qui jonchait le sol et s'élança au secoure des survivants qui se débattaient dans la masse d'uniforme sombre. 

Un bruit électronique, une faible lumière blanche provenant du mur encore intact, un souffle de fatigue et de haine.   
- Cessez le combat ! Ordonna une voix résignée.  
Chacun lâcha son arme, et leva le nez comme un seul homme. Comme si tous connaissaient cette voix. Wufei cligna des yeux rangea son sabre et un sourire de soulagement se peignit sur son visage parsemé de tâches carminés. 

A suivre …

Le prochain c'est le dernier promis ^__^   



	19. chapitre 18

Auteur: Atomicfrog 

Titre: Tomorrow, the end…

Genre: Yaoi et le grand final. 

Base: Gundam Wing.

Disclamer : Je le fais là une bonne fois pour toutes. Tous les personnages cités mise à part Flaiming appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs et blablabla c'est po juste.

Remerciement: A tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant cette terrible épreuve … euh bref merci à ceux qui ont lu cette fic merci à ceux qui l'on publié sur leurs sites. Merci a ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails d'encouragements et des rewievs.  
Soit Ailes d'argents, Anne –Laure, Artémis, Audrey, Aura Shiny, Calliope, Chtit elfie, Dana-chan, DarkMimi, Jaijai, Kaoro, Law-sama, Lizzie26, Luna11, Merlou-chan, MiSs ShInIgAmI, Pitchoune, Poufette, Poucycatt, Rablaix, Salomé Li, Syeda, Tahiri-chan, Tina. J'en oublie peut être, pardon d'avance, mais formatage oblige j'ai perdu tous mes mails -__-. 

Site: 

  
Tomorrow, The end…  
Chapitre 18

  
Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur l'une des pelouses de la terrasse vide, Duo écoutait avec attention Heero qui résumait la situation.

- Quatre et Trowa se sont fait prendre.   
- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont prisonniers ?   
-   
Heero hocha gravement la tête. Duo soupira. 

- Il faut absolument les sortir de là. Je ne veux pas que Quatre ou Trowa subisse ce que …   
-   
Il s'interrompit ne pouvant continuer. Heero l'embrassa doucement puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Wufei s'en charge. Il a réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'organisation. Demain ils seront libres. Mais pour cela nous devons, nous aussi, agir.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Nous devons aller à Londres au plus vite. Là-bas se tient l'assemblée qui a mis en place Flaiming. J'ai une journée pour fouiller le réseau, trouver qui est ce type et surtout trouver des preuves qu'il a commandité le meurtre de Réléna celui de Zechs et réarmé les colonies. 

Duo posa le menton sur l'épaule de son amant. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille fluette de celui-ci. 

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Demanda t il.   
- Justement j'aimerais que tu étudies le plan de l'assemblée et que tu trouves le moyen de rentrer dedans. Et il faudrait aussi que tu bricoles un vidéo transmetteur à haute fréquence. 

Heero lui confia un plan soigneusement plié. Duo le saisit, se passa la main sur le front puis soupira l'air embarrassé. 

- Les plans c'est pas mon truc… c'est plutôt le dada de Quatre. 

Captant la détresse de son ami, Heero apposa ses lèvres sur les mains tenant les plans. 

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef. 

Duo lui adressa un large sourire, qui lui serra le cœur. Duo souriait rarement depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré en charpie à moitié mort dans cette geôle sans lumière. Malgré son manque d'humour qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui, il tentait à chaque minute de lui arracher ses éclats qu'il avait jugé horripilant. Heero se serra un peu plus contre Duo. Il soupira de contentement puis se leva lentement. 

- Je vais à la bibliothèque. 

Le soldat regarda sa montre. 

- On se retrouve ce soir … au réfectoire ? Demanda-t-il. 

Duo opina du chef. Heero tourna les talons et s'en alla à grand pas, mais il fut vite rattrapé par l'américain qui lui sauta dessus, s'attirant les regards amusés et moqueurs des autres élèves qui séchaient eux aussi les cours. 

- Je t'accompagne. Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je vais dans l'atelier, la bibliothèque est sur ma route. 

Heero acquiesça avec joie. 

Les deux pilotes marchèrent à pas pressés discutant de choses et d'autres. Duo parlait de plus en plus, à l'incompressible joie de Heero. Il oublie peu à peu, ses blessures se referment doucement, pensait le soldat.

  
Duo quitta Heero à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, il s'assura que son amant ne pouvait plus le voir puis s'élança dans la direction inverse. Il avait rendez-vous à l'infirmerie. Sa jambe droite et son poignet le faisaient encore souffrir, sans compter ses multiples plaies qui tardaient à cicatriser. Les soins que l'infirmière lui administrait, étaient une vraie torture. Cette enflure de Flaiming avait bien fait son coup. Il cachait tous ses rendez-vous à Heero, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit comme ça, il voulait qu'il croit que tout allait bien pour lui. 

Ses plaies furent vite pansées, mais des cris lui échappèrent lorsque l'infirmière s'en prit à son poignet et à sa jambe. 

Après ce traitement, il fila clopin-clopant vers l'immense atelier de mécanique et électronique qui se situe toute en bas de l'université, s'étalant sur un étage complet. Trowa l'adorait bien qu'il n'y ait pas souvent mis les pieds, en dehors des cours. Il s'installa, à l'une des tables de travail et commença à griffonner les plans du vidéo transmetteur. Grâce à ses maigres bases en électronique, il compila les divers plans de caméra, téléphone et autre radio mis à la disposition des élèves, pour leurs formations. 

Duo se gratta le crâne. Tout cela était bien compliqué. Une migraine pointait le bout de son nez, accompagnée du découragement. Il ferma les yeux, souffla doucement, puis se leva en quête des composantes utiles à son appareil. 

  
Heero entra dans la bibliothèque, il marcha directement jusqu'au rayon des archives. Les coupures de journaux de toutes colonies et pays terrestres, datant même d'avant la colonisation, y étaient conservées sous forme de microfilms. Il évalua l'âge de l'ennemi à vingt six ans soit A C 170 mais il élargit la cible de dix ans. Il commença son investigation méticuleusement sans rien laisser échapper. Il découvrit bien vite que son père était un militaire très haut gradé, impliqué dans de nombreuses batailles mais aussi dans de sombres histoires de torture ou abus de pouvoir. Ce qui expliquait partiellement l'attitude de Flaiming.   
Après une heure de recherche, Rififi, le chat blanc et noir, mascotte de l'université, sauta sur le clavier, modifiant les donnés qu'Heero avait méticuleusement tapées. 

- Omiaou o korosu !![1] Ironisa-t-il, se retenant de ne pas étrangler l'animal au museau somme et aux yeux d'anges qui le fixait assis comme si de rien n'était, sur les touches. 

Le chat tourna la tête vers l'appareil d'à côté, puis sauta nonchalamment sur le clavier voisin.   
Heero retourna à son écran et découvrit avec stupéfaction les pages d'un vieux magasine people terrestre. Le torchon relatait la relation scandaleuse entre le père Flaiming et une des filles Peacecraft. Tout cela n'était que des rumeurs.   
Seul ce magazine parlait de cette affaire. Ce qui intrigua Heero. Peut-être cette histoire n'avait pas eu le succès escompté ? Ou le couple avait porter plainte? Ou, plus probable, la famille Peacecraft à l'éthique pacifique irréprochable étouffa-t-elle l'affaire ?

Mais tout cela ne lui apprenait rien sur les motifs de Flaiming. Il n'avait pas plus de preuves de sa culpabilité. Il avait peu d'espoir de trouver plus de choses dans ces microfilms. Il continua néanmoins son enquête. 

  
Duo finit plus vite que prévu l'appareil que lui avait commandé Heero. Il ressemblait à une minuscule caméra, d'où sortaient deux fils qui permettraient de pirater tout le réseau. Il la souleva pour mieux la regarder, puis la lança en l'air, il la rattrapa amoureusement, un large sourire de victoire sur les lèvres. Il l'alluma, et regarda par le viseur. 

- Hé hé, je suis un génie. Chuchota-t-il. 

Il rangea le vidéo transmetteur et la petite télécommande qu'il avait inventé par souci de facilité. Il regarda sa montre, son sourire s'élargit. Il était plus en avance que ce qu'il imaginait. Il lui restait encore à disséquer la carte que lui avait confié Heero. Il sortit de l'atelier et alla s'installer dans sa chambre. 

La carte était claire, chaque porte, caméra, siège ou encore grille d'aération. Il posa le papier sur son bureau, attrapa un stylo qu'il commença à mordiller, la tête appuyée sur ses mains.

  
Heero tapotait sur son ordinateur d'une main, tout en feuilletant de l'autre des piles de vieux livres. Alors qu'il tapait sur la touche « entrer », un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Il regarda sa montre, puis se leva un paquet de feuilles sous le bras. 

  
Duo enroula la carte et la rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau, avec les papiers griffonnés, qui contenaient plusieurs solutions d'attaques, mûrement réfléchies par le pilote. Le jeune homme se leva, et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, s'empara d'une petite boite blanche, avala deux pilules bleus, puis retourna dans la chambre. Il ôta son gilet noir écussonné par l'université, sa cravate et sa chemise blanche. Il ouvrit son lit et se laissa tomber dans les draps. Il avait trop réfléchi selon lui et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il tomba vite dans les bras de Morphée sachant qu'il devait retrouver Heero ici même.

A peine venait-t-il de s'endormir, que la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Le soldat referma la porte derrière lui, il jeta le fruit de ses recherches sur le bureau puis s'affala sur le lit. Un grognement de mécontentement s'échappa des draps. Heero sursauta. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit en voyant le minois endormi de Duo.

« Déjà là, et il trouve même le temps de faire une sieste. » Pensa Heero et caressant les mèches brunes qui parsemaient l'oreiller. 

Il n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller, s'il dormait c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Malgré ses silences, il savait pertinemment que Duo souffrait de ses blessures. Mais il devait mettre au point le plan pour demain. 

Il le contemplait, le temps semblait figé, lorsque Duo commença à trembler. Heero fronça les sourcils, ces tremblements annonçaient ces cauchemars redondants. Le soldat tapota les épaules flageolantes en chuchotant des mots rassurants. L'américain sursauta, il attrapa la chemise trop froissée d'Heero et le projeta au fond de la pièce derrière le lit. 

Celui-ci se rattrapa sans mal, alors que Duo accourait déjà vers lui, des regrets plein les yeux. 

- Ca fait déjà trois fois ! Annonça le japonais.   
- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne savais pas ! Tu n'as rien ?  
- C'est pas grave. Je comprend.

Duo lui sourit puis enfouit son visage dans le col blanc de Heero qui lui caressait doucement son dos nu.

- Tu as réussi à fabriquer ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Duo s'écarta et fouilla les poches de son gilet jeté sur le dossier de la chaise. Il en sortit l'appareil avec fierté. Le japonais l'examina puis le lui rendit, opinant du chef, remplissant à nouveau le cœur de Duo d'amour propre. 

- Moi aussi j'ai travaillé, et j'ai trouvé pas mal de choses. Dit Heero, prenant le paquet de feuilles puis se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il croisa un pied sous lui, appuya un coude sur son genou, et étala les documents devant lui. Le natté sortit la carte de son bureau et la posa aussi sur le lit. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de son amant… Le briefing commença alors, pour ne s'achever que tard dans la soirée.

  
Une sonnerie plus qu'énervante fit sursauter les deux pilotes. Alors que Duo s'enfonçait l'oreiller sur la tête, Heero se leva et éteignit l'alarme. Voyant son ami, s'emmitoufler un peu plus dans ses couvertures, il sourit, puis attrapa les draps et tira violemment dessus. Il s'empara des coussins puis alla se doucher. 

Propre et habillé, prêt à partir, il sortit de la salle de bain pour voir le corps zébré de Duo , allongé n'importe comment sur le lit, ronflant à qui mieux-mieux. Le soldat retourna dans la salle de bain puis revint dans la chambre, s'empara doucement de sa belle au bois dormant puis posa Duo dans la douche, faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il se recula, puis ouvrit le robinet au maximum. 

Duo sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds, regardant autour de lui, il n'aperçut qu'Heero la main sur le robinet d'eau froid une expression de pure sadisme étirant ses traits. 

- Ha… ha…ha. Tu es vilain !  
- Ouaip. Répondit Heero sans une once de culpabilité. 

Alors que Duo se déshabillait et défaisait sa natte, Heero sortit de la pièce. 

Il répéta le plan et réexamina la carte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute. 

Duo sortit de la douche, entièrement nu, il s'habilla rapidement puis s'assit à l'opposé de Heero pour natter ses cheveux encore humides. Il soupirait à intervalle régulier, essayant d'attirer l'intention sur le fait qu'il était en train de bouder. 

Mais le soldat le connaissait trop pour réagir, comme il l'attendait, à ses provocations puériles. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda de ses yeux soudain doux et caressants, le visage boudeur de Duo. Celui-ci le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il attachait sa tresse alors qu'un léger sourire involontaire faussa l'expression boudeuse savamment étudiée. Heero lui sourit. La volonté du natté fondit alors, comme neige au soleil. Il embrassa ce sourire si rare puis tapota les joues du japonais en rigolant. 

- Tu es un tricheur ! S'éclaffa-t-il.   
- … Allons manger !

Duo opina du chef alors qu'Heero se redressait pour sortir. 

  
Les deux pilotes avait réussi à prendre un transporteur et à se rendre à Londres, ville où se tenait depuis déjà deux jours le premier congrès planétaire de redirection économique ou CPRE. Flaiming avait été désigné, plus tôt, président de assemblée générale . 

  
8h30

  
Heero et Duo s'étaient posés sans encombres à la périphérie de la grande ville anglaise. Ils arrivèrent après une demi-heure près du nouveau centre ville, où se dressait l'immeuble de verre qu'ils cherchaient. Ils entrèrent facilement grâce aux cartes de presse habilement falsifiées par Heero. Le hall était entièrement blanc, deux escaliers montaient de part et d'autre de la pièce, deux gardes armés surveillaient les allées et venues. Les portes menant aux balcons n'étaient pas gardées, Duo emprunta alors les escaliers tandis que Heero s'asseyait sur l'un des sièges du hall.

L'américain entra dans l'un des balcons. Cette vue lui rappela le jour où tout avait commencé, ils étaient sur un balcon regardant Réléna discourir en bas sur une estrade trop grande. Il repéra vite les appareils de contrôle et de surveillance, qu'il pirata discrètement. Il cadra le vidéo-transmétteur sur l'estrade. Il en profita pour pirater les caméras de surveillance pour les rendre inoffensives. Il regarda un instant Flaiming, jeune homme blond au costume blanc soigné, qui parlait d'armement et de gouvernement. Duo eut un haut le cœur lorsque celui-ci invoqua Réléna et Zechs pour illustrer quelques arguments belliqueux.

Il sortit et descendit pour rejoindre Heero qui avait assommé en silence les deux gardes. Il sortit deux revolvers tandis que Duo dégainait le sabre d'un des gardes. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait le soldat redevenu froid et déterminé au contact des deux armes qu'il détaillait du regard. Heero fixait les armes, se demandant s'il voulait encore s'en servir, il remarqua le regard peiné de Duo, il lui sourit comme pour contrer les pensées de l'américain, puis l'embrassa. 

- Prêt ? Demanda-t-il posant une main sur la poignée de porte.

Duo acquiesça, il respira un grand coup en assurant sa prise sur le sabre. Heero ouvrit la porte brutalement, ils abattirent les gardes avant même qu'ils aient pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Duo fonça à tout allure vers Flaiming, et avant qu'il ait pu dégainer son sabre, le pilote le tenait déjà en joug du sien. Heero quant à lui menaçait les dignitaires pour ne pas qu'ils s'enfuient, tout en se dirigeant vers l'estrade. Là, il pointa de son canon le front de Flaiming fou de rage. 

Duo s'empressa alors de fermer toutes les issus, puis revint au centre de la salle de réunion. Heero baissa ses armes tandis que le natté s'amusait à faire glisser le tranchant froid de sa lame sur le cou de Flaiming qui reprenait son calme.  
  
- Nous sommes ici pour dénoncer la dictature que vous êtes en train de mettre en place. Hurla Heero pour se faire entendre.

Un murmure de dédain parcourut l'assemblé. 

- Belle tournure de phrase… persifla Flaiming.  
- On a révisé toute la nuit. Chuchota Duo en forçant sur le sabre.  
- Pathétique …   
- Mais presque ! [2] Finit Duo avant de rire sous cape.  
- Cet homme, est le commanditaire de l'assassinat de Réléna et Zechs Peacecraft, c'est aussi le représentant des Colonies, les réarmant en violation de la loi 56 du gouvernement de Sank. S'égosilla le soldat, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Flaiming.

Un frisson parcourut la salle, un homme du premier rang cria :

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre lui, par contre nous en avons contre vous, Monsieur Yuy.

Heero vida son sac sur le sol. De multiples feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Un silence curieux s'installa. Il s'accroupit ramassa une feuille, la parcourut du regard.

- Si vous pensez au meurtre de Réléna, je suis innocent. 

Heero montra l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. 

- Cette arme est l'une de celles que fabriquent les colonies. On peut trouver ces armes sur n'importe quelle colonie. Elles ont toutes le même numéro gravé sur la crosse, du fait que les machines utilisées ne changent pas. Or, Monsieur Flaiming, chargé de l'enquête, n'a pas relevé le code de l'arme du crime. Ou il n'en a pas tenu compte. Pourquoi ? Car il est identique à celui-ci. 

Heero s'approcha du premier rang et montra la crosse de l'arme puis la feuille de papier sur laquelle on pouvait lire toutes les caractéristiques du fusil assassin. Les données avaient été piratées sur le site de la police terrienne.

- Cela ne prouve rien ! Cria Flaiming avant de recevoir le poing de Duo dans le ventre.  
- Ferme la! On t'a pas sonné, pauvre cloche. Dit il avec un sourire carnassier.  
- En effet, mais je ne suis jamais retourné sur les colonies après la guerre et donc je n'ai pas pu être en contact avec ces armes. De plus, je n'avais aucune raison de tuer Réléna malgré le différent qui nous avait opposé plus tôt, puisque j'ai contribué à sa mise sur le trône de Sank.  
- Et alors en quoi Lord Flaiming avait-il intérêt à occire la reine ? Demanda un élu au fort accent anglais.

Heero confia la feuille à ceux du premier rang qui se la firent passer, il pointa son doigt vers le poseur de question puis tourna le dos et ramassa une autre feuille. Duo avait l'impression que son amant jouait avec ces auditeurs, il captait leur attention. Il lui faisait penser à un acteur, un comédien au charisme inébranlable.

- Alors t'es un lord toi ! Grogna Duo. Ca me dégoûte.  
- Je vous retourne le compliment.   
- Connaissez-vous le général Flaiming ? Demanda Heero, il attendit un instant puis continua. Et Madame Kyu Peacecraft ? Non plus ?   
- Arrête ! Hurla le politicien. 

Il envoya son coude dans l'estomac de Duo qui s'écroula. Sous les hourras des élus, il fondit sur Heero. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide, il attrapa son bras puis le tourna de telle façon qu'il se retrouva bloqué sous le soldat. Se tenant le ventre, le jeune Américain le rejoignit et prit la place de son amant. Flaiming laissa retomber sa tête sur le parquet.

- Si vous ne les connaissez pas c'est normal, leur existence même, avait été niée par la famille Peacecraft. Continua Heero comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le général Flaiminig comme vous avez pu le deviner était le père de …  
- Ferme la ! Ordonna le Lord presque gémissant.  
- … Cet homme. Or sa mère étant une Peacecraft, l'héritière de la famille . Qui plus est, elle fut complètement rejetée par la famille lorsqu'elle épousa le militaire. Mais le couple fut abattu, on ne sait trop comment, lors d'une mission qu'ils effectuaient tous deux, car madame Flaiming était une combattante pour les colonies.   
- Stop ! Tu me le payeras ! 

Heero désigna le visage rouge de colère. 

- Tout ce qu'il veut c'est détruire pour toujours le royaume de Sank. Il devait être l'héritier, à la place de Réléna ou Zechs. Il a réarmé les colonies dans le seul but de venger sa famille. 

Dans un élan de désespoir Flaiming réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de Duo. Il était méconnaissable. La rage et la folie déformaient ses traits. Il arracha le sabre des mains du natté et courut vers Heero qui le regardait venir avec lassitude. Le politicien s'effondra brutalement. Duo s'était accroché à ses chevilles. En tombant la lame s'enfonça dans son flanc.

- De toute manière j'ai gagné, Sank n'existe déjà plus, et mes deux nuls de cousins sont morts. 

Un rire sinistre le secoua alors qu'un murmure de déception se faisait entendre. Heero l'attrapa par le col, le souleva puis le secoua violemment. 

- C'est l'heure. Dit Duo en sortant la petite télécommande.   
- Écoute moi ! Des hommes et des femmes sont en train de crever pour toi et tes idées farfelues. Ca suffit ! Tout est fini alors donne l'ordre de cesser le combat.

Le représentant des colonies lui cracha au visage.

- Je vous hais, vous les pilotes, vous avez détruit ma vie !   
- Ne détruis pas celle des autres. Dit Duo. Ceux qui se battent ont une famille aussi.

Après un court silence d'hésitations, Heero reprit.

- Ne fais pas connaître à d'autres ce que tu as vécu !

Il hocha la tête. Duo montra du doigt le visio-transmetteur et l'alluma.

- Cessez le combat ! Dit-il simplement.

Heero et Duo levèrent alors les mains en signe de reddition. Flaiming tomba par terre à genou et ne bougea plus. Ses yeux fous se perdaient dans les tribunes, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Les élus s'empressèrent de sortir, alors qu'une dizaine de gardes s'abattaient sur les pilotes et le politicien.

  
***********

  
Wufei éclata de rire, et sauta dans les bras de Trowa. 

- C'est enfin fini ! Cria-t-il. Ils ont réussi !

Trowa opina du chef. Les soldats et les prisonniers se serraient les mains. 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda une petite voix derrière le brun.

Celui-ci se retourna. Son cœur fit en bond en voyant Quatre sain et sauf marchant vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le blond agréablement surpris entoura les épaules lacérées de rouge de Trowa, de ses bras.

- Tout est fini, la guerre est finie. Chuchota-t-il à Quatre.

Celui-ci fondit en larmes de joie. Wufei regarda la scène en souriant puis entreprit d'organiser le retour des prisonniers et des soldats.

- Je t'aime Quatre. Souffla finalement Trowa avec une légère hésitation.

Quatre lui sourit, de ces sourires angéliques que Trowa connaissait si bien. Il passa une main sur sa joue pâle et étonnamment froide. Il ferma les yeux s'appuyant sur la main abîmée du brun. 

- Si tout est fini … Rentrons chez nous ! Chuchota Quatre en rouvrant les paupières.

Trowa fixait les turquoises, et soupira. Il embrassa doucement le blond. 

- Quel chez nous ?

  
The end … Mais pas complètement.

  
Bientôt un petit épilogue pour finir comme il faut.

  
[1] Je sais c'est du recyclage de blague, je l'avais faite dans « l'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des rats » mais je trouve que c'était bien adapté.

[2] Ca aussi c'est du recyclage, c'est de Coluche… honte sur moi de recycler.  



	20. Epilogue, After the end

Auteur: Atomicfrog 

Titre: After the end ... 

Genre: Yaoi et le grand final. 

Base: Gundam Wing. 

Site: 

After the end…

  
Cinq années plus tard … 

Ac 201…

Sank 

Au centre d'une salle sombre, derrière un large pupitre, un homme blond entièrement vêtu) de blanc, attendait que le silence revienne dans l'hémicycle. Un ruban rouge sur son torse retenant une croix dorée tranchait avec le blanc immaculé de son smoking et de l'écharpe d'élu qui ceignait son tronc. Ces fins cheveux blonds étaient coupés très courts en petites mèches bien peignées, de la base de son crâne partaient de longs fils dorés, attachés par un élastique blanc, mourants au niveau des ses reins. Ses yeux bleus, délavés, parcoururent la salle qui se faisait plus silencieuse.

Il leva une main gantée de blanc. 

- La loi Peacecraft sur l'armement est donc maintenue, les récents événements ne me permettant pas de relâcher la surveillance et le contrôle des armes. La séance est levée. 

Un brouhaha de strapontins qui se relèvent et de discussions plus que mouvementées retentit dans la salle. L'homme rangea ses dossiers puis descendit de l'estrade où il se trouvait. En bas se trouvait un homme en costume noir, il portait un bouc très fin, et ses cheveux bruns retombaient en grosses mèches sur son front baissé. On aurait peut croire qu'il dormait si ses profonds yeux verts ne scrutaient pas si intensément le politicien. 

Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui ci et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Ils sortirent tous deux par l'une des portes privées de l'hémicycle. 

Dehors une petite limousine blanche les attendait. L'homme en costume noir ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture de luxe. 

Soudain un jeune garçon de cinq ans environ accourut vers eux et bondit dans les bras de l'homme en blanc. 

- Quaaaaaa, Trooooo. Cria le petit garçon aux doux yeux bleus.

Ces cheveux sombres aux légers reflets bleus étaient coiffés n'importe comment, lui mangeant presque la moitié du visage. « C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à sa mère » Pensa l'homme en noir.

- Milliard, qu 'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda l'homme en blanc.  
- Tu n'es pas content de me voir, parrain Qua ? Gémit Milliard en reprenant pied sur le sol.  
- Si bien sûr. Répondit le dénommé Qua.  
- Où sont tes parents ? S'enquit Tro. Tu n'es pas venu seul tout de même.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête, et comme pour répondre à la question un homme châtain, tout de noir vêtu, les cheveux courts sauf une petite tresse derrière l'oreille gauche, aux grands yeux violet, s'approcha en souriant. Il posa les mains sur les épaules de l'enfant.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé tous seul, tu le sais.  
- Je suis venu avec papa Du. Continua Milliard avec fierté.  
- Duo comme je suis content de te voir ! S'écria le blond.  
- Moi aussi Quatre. Dit il en serrant la main du politicien.  
- Que fais tu sur Terre Duo ? Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de tes élèves ?   
- Atterris de ton nuage, Trowa, on est dimanche. Il y a pas cours. Pouffa Duo. Je suis venu vous kidnapper! Ca fait trop longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venu nous voir à la fac.  
- Ca doit faire sept mois. Soupira Quatre. Mais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail.

Milliard s'accrocha à la jambe de Quatre. 

- Reste avec moi parrain Qua ! Gémit l'enfant.

Quatre s'accroupit et passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il ne pouvait pas laisser toutes ses responsabilités comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son filleul, d'autant plus qu'il la ressentait au plus profond de son âme.

- Rien ne t'empêche de partir en voyage diplomatique. Annonca Trowa.   
- Super idée ! S'écria Duo. Comme ca tu pourras rester tant que tu veux !  
- Mais ce serait mentir. Protesta le blond.

Duo éclata de rire, imité sans savoir pourquoi par Milliard. Trowa sourit, reconnaissant l'honnêteté légendaire de Quatre.

- Tu es un politicien, mentir c'est ton job. Expliqua Duo en reprenant son calme.  
- Des préjugés comme les tiens détruisent l'image de la politique. 

Duo haussa les épaules toute en détournant le regard. L'enfant tira à nouveau sur le pantalon blanc de Quatre.

- Tu vas venir alors ? C'est bientôt mon anniversaire. 

Le cœur de Quatre se déchira. Trowa sursauta, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ressentir les émotions qui émanait de son amant.

- Des vacances ne pourront te faire que du bien. Dit il, il s'approcha de Quatre et lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille. On aura enfin du temps à nous…

Le blond tressaillit, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait s'accrut. Il est vrai que Trowa et lui n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux, entre les conférences, les voyages et les textes de lois à rédiger.

- Bon … c'est d'accord, mais je dois d'abord passer chez moi et annoncer mon départ.  
- En voiture ! Claironna Trowa en réouvrant la porte arrière.  
- J'ai toujours rêvé de monter dans un de ces engins ! Remarqua Duo en prenant place.  
- Je peux monter devant ?   
- Non, tu es trop petit Milliard. Annonca Duo catégorique.

L'enfance baissa les yeux regardant ses petites chaussures. Trowa posa les mains sur les épaules de Milliard et lanca à Duo un regard malicieux.

- Pour une fois… Et je serais très prudent.   
- Oui pour une fois, il sera très prudent.

Duo se tapa le front de sa main, il hésita un moment, puis dodelina de la tête en guise approbation. Milliard sauta dans les bras de Trowa qui le posa doucement à l'avant. Il lui boucla sa ceinture, puis alla prendre place. 

**********

L'astéroïde, où se trouvait l'université créée par Noin, flottait toujours au même endroit, décrivant la même orbite complexe. A la mort de Noin, il y à cinq ans, quelque mois après la fin de la guerre, Heero avait repris la direction de l'université, prenant sous son aile l'enfant que l'ancienne directrice avait mise au monde dans la mort. Duo s'était improvisé professeur de théologie et de pilotage. Un an plus tard, Wufei et Sally s'installèrent eux aussi sur l'énorme caillou. Sally aidait infirmière et donnait des cours de premiers secours, alors que Wufei s'occupait des salles de sport notamment du dojo et de temps en temps de la terrasse.   
Trowa et Quatre depuis que ce dernier avait été élu à la tête des nations terrestres unies n'avaient plus mis les pieds sur la colonie. Et n'avaient vu que peu de fois leurs filleuls respectifs.

  
La navette se posa dans le block vide de l'université. Tous les étudiants étaient partis pour le week-end. Duo, l'enfant dans les bras fut le premier à sortir, suivi par Trowa et Quatre. Duo posa Milliard sur le sol alors que Heero, Wufei et Sally arrivaient vers eux. Les deux pilotes et le médecin les saluèrent chaleureusement. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, de quelques années, cachée derrière les jambes de Sally regardait avec curiosité les étrangers. Trowa s'accroupit et tendit la main vers la petite.

- Salut Nana… Tu viens me dire bonjour ? Dit il doucement. 

Elle hésita un moment, lanca des regards inquiets à sa mère, celle ci hocha la tête, et l'enfant approcha. Le soldat lui ébouriffa tendrement ses fins cheveux noirs.

- Combien de temps restez vous ? Demanda froidement Heero au diplomate.  
- Une semaine environ.   
- Bien, vous devez être fatigués par le voyage, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. Continua Heero.

Quatre opina du chef alors que Trowa abandonnait le papouillage de filleule pour suivre son amant. Heero était devenu très rigide à cause de ses nouvelles responsabilités de directeur mais aussi de père. Duo lui aussi avait changé, il était plus responsable et calme. Le soldat attrapa la main de son fils adoptif et s'en alla. L'américain haussa les épaules puis rejoignit sa petite famille. Les autres les suivirent sans rien dire. Seul Trowa posait quelques questions banales à Nana. Quatre sentant les reproches et les tensions de ses compagnons préféra se taire et sourire, comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

  
**********

Heero les installa dans une des chambres d'étudiants encore libres. La pièce rappelait à Quatre bien des souvenirs de ces jours ou il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il ressentait,de ces jours où il avait cru mourir, où il avait cru perdre Trowa sans lui dire combien il lui était cher . Depuis il avait appris à maîtriser et utiliser son étrange don. Son amant quant à lui avait, il ne sait comment, réussi à capter ce que Quatre ressentait de lui même. Ils formaient un couple plus qu'harmonieux se comprenaient sans même parler. Quatre soupira en s'allongeant sur le lit sans plis.

- Cette chambre me rappelle plein de souvenirs. Remarqua Trowa en s'allongeant près de Quatre.  
- Des mauvais souvenirs. Corrigea le blond en caressant tendrement les cheveux bruns de son ami.  
- Bah … c'est fini maintenant.  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut être pas.  
- Tu es trop pessimiste. C'est ce boulot qui te mine le moral. Chuchota Trowa en se penchant au dessus de Quatre.   
- Comment ne pas être pessimiste en sentant toute la haine que ressentent les terriens, envers des choses qui devraient les rendre heureux.  
- C'est dans la nature humaine de haïr. Continua Trowa en baisant le cou pâle et froid du politicien.  
- Je n'y crois pas.  
- Arête de penser à ça… On est en vacances. 

  
Quatre sourit tristement et Trowa interpréta son silence comme un acquiescement. Il déboutonna doucement la chemise blanche embrassant chaque partie de peau claire ainsi révélées. Le blond ferma les yeux entourant les épaules du brun de ses bras.

Ces moments de douceur étaient devenus rares, depuis que Quatre avait pris ses fonctions. Il consacrait tout son temps à son travail, oubliant presque Trowa. Il s'en voulait de ne pas passer plus de temps avec son aimé, mais celui ci comprenait ses raisons et respectait son choix de vie. Pour cela Quatre l'aimait encore plus intensément.

  
Deux heures plus tard, reposés ils avaient échangé leurs costumes cintrés contre des jeans et t'shirts bariolés aux couleurs de l'université qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les tiroirs. Quatre et Trowa sortirent bras dessus bras dessous pour se rendre dans le réfectoire qui leur était autrefois interdit, celui des professeurs. La salle était un grand salon, quelques canapés entouraient une cheminée et une table basse transparente sur laquelle étaient posés de nombreux verres pichets et bols remplies de biscuits apéritifs. Tous étaient assis en train de grignoter alors que les deux enfants jouaient ensemble avec poupées et autres petites voitures. Dans un coin éloigné se dressait une longue table pas encore servie.

  
La tenue de Quatre et Trowa intrigua leurs amis trop habitués à les voir tirés à quatre épingles. Un silence gêné les accueillit. Chacun les dévisageait avec un sourire amusé, lorsque Nana et Milliard leurs sautèrent dessus en criant. 

- Venez jouer avec nous ! 

Trowa s'accroupit et prit la poupée que lui tendait Nana en s'émerveillant, alors que Quatre restait debout ébouriffant les cheveux déjà mal coiffés de Milliard. 

- Les enfants, laissez les tranquille, allez jouez plus loin !  
- Mais Sally …   
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Milliard. l'interrompit Duo. [1] 

Les enfants baissèrent la tête et retournèrent s'amuser plus loin. Les deux hommes s'asseyèrent sur les fauteuils libres et commencèrent à discuter du passé et des actualités. Judhit le jeune caméraman qui les avait aidé à retrouver Heero et Duo était devenu journaliste pour une grande chaîne de télévision, Flaiming était entré en asile psychiatrique et continuait à purger sa peine pour haute trahison, Sank avait été reconstruite et un musée de la guerre invisible comme elle avait été baptisée avait été ouvert, exposant le Taurus blanc de Noin qui les avait sauvé, seul exemplaire encore entier d'une armure mobile. La discussion allait bon train mais chacun ne manquait jamais de piquer le politicien, de petites remarque sur ces actes, discours, et actualité dont il était responsable. En souriant comme toujours, il encaissait et comprenait la rancœur de ces amis. Il les avait laissé tomber pour s'occuper des terriens qui l'avaient choisi. 

Quatre vida son verre de cognac, puis prit la parole.

- Je vais quitter la politique.

La remarque entraîna un silence de stupeur. Trowa lui lanca un regard perdu et interrogatif. Heero lui sourit.

- Avant ça, nous ferais-tu l'honneur d'une petite conférence ? Demanda le Directeur. 

Quatre éclata de rire et acquiesca. Cette décision lui coûtait beaucoup mais en contrepartie un poids énorme s'envola de son cœur. 

  
**********

  
Cette semaine de vacances éclaira l'esprit de Quatre, il donna une réunion aux élèves de lycée. Plus tard il annonça officiellement sa démission confiant les pouvoirs durant les quelques mois à venir au vice ministre Ocho Térada. Trowa devint prof de mécanique et Quatre se chargea de la section science-Po, sa notoriété passée fit la réputation de l'université et sa fortune. 

désormais ils avaient tous plus de temps pour s'occuper d'eux, de Milliard et Nana et pour oublier qu'un jour il y a quelque temps ils avaient piloté, souffert, et tué. 

  
Fin

  
[1] Je tire ce magnifique dialogue de ma propre expérience des dîners en famille … ouaip c'était atroce … lol !!! 

  
Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous a plu et encore merci au ceux qui ont corrigé mes fautes je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissante.

  
Bizzzz et a la prochaine une sur Olive et tom je crois … ca me démange héhé


End file.
